Into the Blue
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: Never in my entire life, would this happen to me... We're not similar yet we're the same person and it doesn't help on the fact that I'm on a hit list of a psycho entity. The name's Esen Garcia, this is my tale so... and read it and weep.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for the story, Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Starting Line**_

Silver: It is very ironic that I share the same nickname of our favorite third hedgehog (shrugs). Anyway, with a permission from Mikaela the Cat, I made a story also based on the similar idea. (I blame the wild imagination.) Anyway, read and be Conan (As in detective conan who is a critic when it comes to arts!)

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Line<strong>

Never in my entire life… would this happened to me.

I mean! How is it possible that we're the same person! We are totally polar opposites! Even by gender! And the fact the Mephiles is trying to kill me, does not help at all.

Whoa, too ahead for you guys to understand what I'm ranting. So let's backtrack a bit.

It all started when…

**:::^*^:::**

It is a cloudy day, probably with a chance of rain, and I took my time putting on my uniform. Once I finished with the last button, I pack everything I need for school and double check if I left any thing. When it's done, I pick up a comb and a hair tie, and then look at the mirror.

And looking back is a 17 year old girl, combing her long black hair into a ponytail. Eyes are in a dark shade of brown and… a little chubby though, even though I do exercises in the morning. Looking back at the clock, I see that I have thirty minutes before class and pretty much I don't mind being late. Picking up my bag and umbrella, in case it rain, I bid good bye to my parents and head off for class.

Oh yeah… you're probably wondering who I am… I'm Esen Garcia, welcome to my story.

**:::^*^:::**

Upon arriving into school, I meet with a sight of the "Queen Bee" and cheerleader captain, Salome, practicing with her groupies for the new cheer. She's the school bully in the female population and, surprisingly, there are no male bullies as the former all-girls college was starting to accept male students.

By the way, I'm in second year if you want to know.

Passing by silently and climbing up to the second floor is the Fine Arts Department, it's my course and my aim is to enter a gaming industry. Probably SE or Capcom (seriously, their Rockman games needs improving!), or maybe even SEGA. The plus side of this course is that the uniforms are different. Other courses where a white, dress uniform (seriously, converting us into nuns?) and the Fine Arts wears a gray-blue blouse and a navy slacks.

And I'm thankful for that because I hate skirts.

Moving on…

Walking inside, I met a group of girls painting and sketching on their canvas for an art contest, which I have no interest on joining. Passing thru them, I went my usual seat and pull out a finished art project out of my bag. Once I passed it to the professor and he gave me the next project to make, I sit back on my table and pull out my cellphone and earphones.

Hey, when you live in a third-world country, not anybody can afford an Apple product.

Also I pull out a notebook full of my sketches, and let time pass till the next class and then head out.

**:::^*^:::**

Once the boring thing is over, AKA school, I step out of the gate only to duck at an incoming huge foam board. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelped.

"Sorry Esen!" an elder brunet woman shouts in apology as she and the other teachers…

Who was she again? E… Ela… Oh right, she's Prof. Eli, she moves into his college at the same time I first enrolled here. I forgot her full name but she didn't mind being called Eli, though. Anyway, I look at her and the other teachers strangely one they placed the decorations on the sides of the gate.

"Um… ma'am, why are you and the other teachers are setting those? Isn't it suppose to be the job of the maintenance or sorts?" I asked.

"A ha ha… Well, the maintenance forgot to set it up a week ago, so we helped them on rushing it for the sport fest." she replied.

Oh, it seems I also nearly forgot that we have a sport festival going on here on Friday. I'll definitely have to sit that one out, when…

"ESEN!" a female voice shouts, which cause me to bid to the teacher good-bye quickly and run off. These are probably the only lines I heard from them before getting into a jeepney :

"Darn it!"

"Couldn't convince her into the concert?"

"The singer is worse, you know."

How many times do I have to tell that girl that I have stage fright?

After that, the jeepney drives off my favorite place.

**:::^*^:::**

Correction, I took about three jeepney rides to get to this park. Still the air here is crisp and clean, making my mind clear of problems and lie down on the ant-free grass. And then sighs... if only this world is simple, then problems wouldn't exist.

What kind of problem you asked? Many: families, school, my future but the most worse is my habit of lying to my family. Why do I lie? Because: 1. I don't want people to be breathing down my neck, 2. Doing 20-20 questions and long talks actually irritates me and 3. I would rather shoulder the burden myself than share the problems. My family has too many problems of their own, mainly financial and finding a new house after the flood incident 2 years ago.

If you are wondering where we lived, we live with my dad's sisters who he never get along well.

Anyway, with all this problems, I would rather run away from all this… but I love my family so much that it ties me down. They look at me as if their last hope of escaping poverty…

In short term, the world is run by money, my family are clinging on me and I'm unhappy.

But seeing nature relax me a bit and count the mangoes on a tree… till one hit me on the forehead. "ARGH!" I yelped and then glared at the yellow fruit, and then stomping it out of annoyance in the process. Rubbing my forehead and wiping out the gooey bits of the mango, I notices that the sky have turn indigo and orange mixture.

I really do hate curfew… even though I'm a college student, my parents are still that strict. Grabbing my bag, I'm about to head home when I suddenly trip on something and fell on the front.

Then I glared at the very thing that trip me.

* * *

><p>Silver: Cliffhanger! I wonder what did she trip on? And now the judgement is on your hand. For flamer, watch out for backfires from Blaze.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Bad Hair Day**_

Silver: And chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Hair Day<strong>

I glared at the root of the same tree that dropped the yellow bomb on me.

I am really annoyed at it, which cause me to roll on my back and kick the tree with much force. Then I rolled backwards to avoid the fruit bombs, although they splatter on my boots and at the end on my slacks.

Ugh… good thing, there's no classes tomorrow because we're are setting up the rest of the school yard for the sport fest.

Once the rain of mangoes is over, I went to the tree and utter an apology.

So what if I'm a nature lover?

And guess what? It awarded me with another…

BONK!

"ACK!" I yelled in pain and nurse the bump on my head. I glare at the tree once more, then at the very thing that hit me on the head.

My mouth fell open on seeing the thing that hit me on the head… is not a mango.

It's a green, diamond-shaped gem which seems to glow beautifully with it's surroundings. I give the tree one last look, before I pick up the gem and examine it. As I search for any clue of it's owner, I hear a ringing noise from the gem itself. Freaky. And for some reason, I have seen this gem before but I got no idea where.

Luck must be on my side to find this, I can sell this gem, get money and hopefully it is enough to buy a apartment or condo. Tough luck for the owner, though, as I pack the gem in my bag and heads home while thinking of a way to sell the gem.

**:::^*^:::**

Shutting the gate, I head to the shoe rack to trade my boots with slippers as mom greeted me on the doorway. I replied with a silent nod and enter the house.

"How is school today?" she asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"High grades?" she asked.

"Average." I answered back.

"I guess it's okay… but please do improve." mom said as she heads to the kitchen as I head to the room we're sharing in. Yeah, we share the same room as my brother and father share their's.

In this house of my aunts, there are four rooms: Two for the two aunts, one for me and mom and one for dad and brother. I dragged myself to it and shut it tight to have privacy for a moment, I then drop my entire existence on the bed.

I hate it when mom wants me to aim higher… I'm not like my sister, damn it.

I then take out the said gem and stared at it. It's still glowing and ringing, and somewhat, it's comforting, it made me feel bad on the idea of selling the valuable thing. So I hid the gem in the mattress, where mom can't find it since I'm the one who always fix my own bed and change it's covers.

I will not go over with the rest of the activities, but we merely eat dinner, I took a bath and went to sleep.

**:::^*^:::**

Next day…

I'm being shake awake by my mom and poke my head out from the blanket.

"Morning…" I muttered but she just stared at me… actually on my hair. "What?" I asked.

"Since when did you dye your hair?" she asked sternly.

"Eh?" I uttered, dumbfounded and she just gave me a mirror. I look at it and…

Let's just say that I couldn't scream because I was struck by lightning, and my eyes are wide as dinner plates.

My hair… Holy crap, it's blue.

I really do want to say or scream anything but my voice couldn't, instead I was staring at myself with shock on my face. Grabbing the ends of my hair and looks at it, yup the mirror tells no lies. I really want to swear right now.

"Esen!" my mom called me and snapping me back on reality. "I'm asking you when did you dye your hair." she said and added. "Not to mention, blue? At least, it's not blonde, they're not that smart."

Oi, oi, reading the book by it's cover, mom? I mean I do met a blonde girl who's not a fashion fanatic and is actually smarter than me. "I have no idea." I said truthfully as I try to remember what I did yesterday cause my hair to be blue... Nothing.

"Esen, hair cannot change colors overnight." she scolded me.

"I'm not lying mom, if I am then I shouldn't be way too shock to see my hair like this." I replied back. "Besides, it was black last night, ask kuya(1) he saw me came out of the bathroom, you know."

Once she left, I quickly lock the door and look at the mirror again. Shit, it is blue… At least it's not pink or purple, those are girly and gay colors. After I fix the bed, change clothes and take another look on my hair, someone knocks on the door and I open it to see…

"Whoa… it is blue." a 26 year old man uttered in surprise.

"Morning to you too, kuya." I replied sourly.

"I swear it was black last night." he said, as I comb my hair into a ponytail again.

"Same here." I uttered as I knot the hair tie two times.

By the way, this is my older brother, Lycus, he's 9 years older than me as my older sister, Tanis who is 12 years older, is married and have a family of her own to mind… Oh, about our names, mom was a stewardess before retiring, hence the weird names like mine.

I walk out of the room and earn gaping looks from my dad and my two aunts. I sigh as I sit down for breakfast.

**:::^*^:::**

After that, I left the house but I decided not to head for school… this new hair color of mine is going to attract unwanted attention. Instead, I head off to a mall before heading into the park… but before I go there, I bought a hat from a street vendor and tuck my hair in it. Even in strangers' tides, I would rather remain invisible to people's eyes.

Once I made sure that not a glimpse of blue is seen, I hop on a jeepney and head to the nearest mall.

But if I was lucky to find the green gem yesterday, I'm unlucky right now.

When I arrived at the mall, it was raining lightly. But as an hour pass in the mall, I take a look on the window to see the wind is blowing harshly on the palm trees. 'Whoa, there's a storm going on? I guess I can't go to the park now' I thought, then the mall black-out.

As I lean on the wall, waiting for the generators to light the place up… I heard a light chuckle.

"Oh that old fool do really know how to make a joke." a voice said, sounding wise but empty. "But I'll give him the credit of making the job easier."

"Who's there?" I demanded and turn to see red eyes with freakishly green glowing irises. I yelped in surprise and bump on someone, causing the both of us to fall on the floor. The lights went back on as I apologize on the person I'm sitting on, then turn into a surprise on who it is.

"Esen!" the dark brunette said, and ignoring the fact that I'm sitting on her, glomps on me. "Oh my gosh, I finally caught you!"

I tried to get air in my lungs but I couldn't, I tap on her and utter a word: "Kelly. Air."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologize over and over, which reminds me of an annoying fan girl, as her band came.

"Whoa, Kelly, bow anymore you might hit your forehead on the floor." the drummer said and looks at Esen. "Whoa, what's with the blues?" he asked. I look at him before realizing that my hat is gone, and my new hair color is out in public display.

Great…

**:::^*^:::**

Once I'm done explaining… actually, making a story about the blue hair, I was forced the hang out with Kelly and her band as we wait for the storm to calm down. Which mean I ended up with the brunette whining on me.

"Please…" Kelly whined.

"No, how many times have I told you, I got stage fright!" I said sternly at her, but she just laugh sheepishly and I sulk on my seat.

"Okay, okay… instead why don't you be our guitarist instead?" she asked and I look at her. "Please? Carl got an injury on the arm when we were setting up for the sport fest."

I think for a second, looking at the injured guitarist, thinking of the pro and the cons and then look at her. "… Fine, but on the condition that I'm hidden within the shadows, okay?"

I regret that a second later, when she squealed in happiness and hugs me tightly again. Damn it, she reminds me too much of a pink hedgehog! … Wait, why am comparing a video game character to her? Then I got myself choking by her tight hug… yeah, she reminds me of Amy.

"Yes, replacement success." their injured guitarist whooped but groan in pain when he moved the wrong arm. Thankfully, that cause Kelly to let me go and check on Carl, and I can finally get some air.

"Anyway, speaking of sport fest, Mike and I saw the trophy of it and I so want to win it!" their singer, Miranda, squealed and we looks at her except for the drummer. "It got a beautiful, huge sapphire on it." she added.

"A gem on a trophy? You have to be kidding me." I said, I mean who in the right mind would give away a trophy with a valuable gem?

"No way, it's true! We saw it!" Mike said in defense. "It looks like a diamond and it glows… kinda like a Chaos Emerald from Sonic the Hedgehog."

I got my attention, but still a Chaos Emerald? Then I suddenly think back on the green gem I found yesterday, but is it even possible? "Are you serious that they are giving away a trophy with a gem of that size?" I asked and they nodded in confirmation.

For some reason… I have a feeling that I'm going to attend that sport fest for that gem.

* * *

><p>Silver: Done! … What? I was on the roll.<p>

1. Kuya means big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Annoying Cheerleader**_

Silver: And chapter 3! Here we got another OC coming in.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying Cheerleader<strong>

**:::^**_15 years ago, ? ? ? P.O.V._**^::::**

Running down the hall and taking a sharp left turn, I lean on the walls to see it there are any guards… Nothing. Good. I then proceed entering the target room and there I saw a young brunette woman. But is still suffering the aftermath of what happen, so I quickly take out a smelly salt and wave it in front of her. She coughs at the nasty smell and saw me, then she quickly backs away.

"W-What do you want?" she demanded.

Of course, I bowed in front of her and stare back. "I'm merely asking to borrow the lovely white gem of the sun, your highness."

"There is no such thing exist here." she replied.

"I wasn't referring to an actual object." I replied as the ground shakes again. Crap, I have to get her out of here. "Look. I know you are confuse right now. But if you want answers, I need you to trust me." I stated, stretching out my hand as all of the sudden cracks on the walls appears.

'Damn!' I thought, as the lady quickly grabs my hand and we rush out of the palace. 'That crackpot really made quite a huge mess… even worst, what he did even bought the freaky entity back…'

As we quickly left the palace, the only thing in my mind now is… I only hope that they are right on what they saw.

**:::^**_Present day, Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

Juuust great…

Not only I attend the lame sport fest, but I have a feeling that I'll become part of Salome's hit list.

**:::^**_2 hours ago_**^:::**

I hate being early.

One reason why I hate being early on a event is that you have to endure a drawling speech from an old guy. But I have to do this in order to see if what the gem on the trophy is true.

…

Anytime you can drop dead you old fogey, just let me see the damn trophy! Crap, my heel is thumping so fast, I swear someone will compare me with that rabbit from Bambi. So hard to control myself… well, except in front of my parents.

Then I hear people clapping and I snap my attention on the stage. And there, finally, he shows the trophy which will go to the winning student. It's gold, slim (unlike the stereotypical cups) and it got wings on the top, but my eyes are only on the gem on top of it. There I saw what Miranda and Mike said… a glowing blue gem, even from the distance I could hear it ring.

Now I'm determine to get that gem… but I wasn't the only one, many of the girls wanted to have it, a few are convincing their boyfriends to win it for them.

… I heard girls like jewelry and I'm a girl myself, but… what the hell?

"Sweetie! Will you support for me so I can win that gem?" a high pitch voice said, and I look to see Salome flashing her "cute" thick, mascara eyes on her boyfriend.

"Of course, Sal, anything for you." her boyfriend said, who came from a different school, spoiling her. I nearly made vomiting noises on seeing this and sighs.

**:::^*^:::**

Once the assembly is done, I would scream FREEDOM! But that would only earn me stares. Anyway, I fix my hat again and look at my surrounding… Let's see, dodge ball, badminton, volleyball, basketball, track and field, costume race, tug-of-war, eating contest and the grand ender the obstacle course marathon around school. I would join myself if I sign up earlier but it's too late, so I'll just wait for my course to bring home the bacon.

Remembering that I have to meet Kelly for a rehearsal, I head back to the auditorium when…

"Listen up!" I heard that and turn to search for the source. "My girl wants that gem and the only way to have it is to win it… so if I were you, you and your teams better let her have it. Or else." the voice said as I lean on wall. I hear a lot of voices saying yes, then the bully left with his two "bodyguards".

Now we got male bullies… Oh, wait, they're from a different school.

I turn to see a small group coming out, looking spook. But I recognize all of them… they are the head leaders of each course! 'That jerk!' I thought as I look for the head leader of my course. And there I found the 4th year student, spook like the others and trying to calm herself down. "Hey… Narda." I called out.

She yelped and I have to calm her down. I asked her the problem and well… normally I would ignore this and move on my way. But with the gem at risk, I can't let that bratty girl win it. Not to mention, these guys threaten them? Even though they don't attend this school?

That low… very low.

Then I got an idea but… "Hey, you don't mind if I play those games in your place, would you?" I asked. She look at me with doubt and I kinda know… I have a reputation here is being an invisible girl, mostly because I never join or contribute in group projects. But it didn't matter, I have to get that gem.

Oh… wow… since when did I get that motivated on winning? Especially on a gem…?

…

Moving on…

She kinda agreed on sitting out and letting me play on the games she's playing which is mainly: dodge ball, track and field, tug of war and the costume race.

Okay… I'm good dodging and average on racing, this is good… but the tug of war…my hand gets scratched on those ropes, and I don't have any gloves!

**:::^**_Back to the present_**^:::**

Okay, first game is dodge ball and the team is staring at me before…

"We're gonna lose." One of them uttered.

Oi… besides Narda is still not over with what happen earlier.

"No, we're not." I stated. "Okay… listen, here's a good advice: Don't look at the ball, look at the eyes of the thrower… Oi!"

That was kinda insulting… they ignored me and plan on their own! I sighs in annoyance when some tap my shoulder and I turn to see two first years… twins. "Um… so the strategy is not to look at the ball but read the opponents movement?" one of them asked.

I look at them in surprise and smiled, at least I got these two on my side. I told them my plan and they get the idea, as the referee came and blew the whistle.

First up is Fine Arts and Comm arts…

Oh, it's Salome's course… Joy…

Heading into the field with the team, I heard some wolf whistles and I turn to see Salome doing poses while her boyfriend takes pictures. I face palm on that as the referee whistles for her to get back in line. Then the coin is toss for whoever are going to throw the ball, heads for us and tails for Salome's groupies.

…

Tails.

Salome's group are the first to throw and guess what, they manage to take out 4 of my group mates. The only ones who are left is the twins, me and another girl, who also the same year as me… oh wait, they've taken her out now.

…

So far so good, we are able to last long when…

Salome catches the ball and I saw her eyes lock on me, 'Oh shit, I'm next!' I thought as she threw the ball at me. The next thing I did was unbelievable because even though I'm good avoiding stuffs, I cannot do somersaults… Okay, I can do cart wheels, but I was a kid since I did that. What I first did is to lean to the side to avoid the ball but since I'm the new target, her teammates caught the ball quickly and throws it back. I manage to drop myself to the ground and quickly roll away when another throws it back… And that's when the unbelievable happen…

As I get up, her teammate threw the ball at me and I couldn't see it. But strangely, I could sense it… no… I could sense the friction of the air created by the ball. Because of that, I suddenly push myself up with much force, which causes me to do a off-hand back-flip. I avoided the ball as it bounces under me, and then landed on a crouching position.

…

I am stumped…

So are the rest of the student body, but that's not all…

"Whoa! Her hair is blue!" someone yelled.

My hand immediately flew to the top of my head and guess what?

That's right! My hat is missing again!

I look around frantically for it, and then I stared at one of the twins who picked it up and handing it to me. "Here." she uttered.

"Huh… thanks." I said as I took it and looks around. Everyone is staring at me and I would run right now and hide. But when my eyes lands on the trophy, I mentally told myself to endure this for one day… for that damn gem. I took a deep breath and release it, then throw the hat sideways, toward the audiences. "Well, the damage is done, no point on dwelling on it." I said and I look at my teammates and our opponents. "Hey, blue is in, y'know." I stated with a smirk.

…Oookay, that was out of character of me.

* * *

><p>Silver: And the game is on! Who will win the second gem? And again I was on a roll.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Run Fast!**_

Silver: Chapter 4! And I got nothing to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Run Fast!<strong>

**:::^**_Last week, night, ? ? ? P.O.V._**^:::**

Alarm bell rings as the authority came rushing in. Of course, I left a thank you card on the pedestal and with a smirk I disappear into the night sky. Inwardly, I was laughing on their shock looks.

Well… my kind are fictional to them, you know.

Once I land on one of the building's rooftop, I take out my prize and held it out into the moonlight…

It is a silver bangle with an almost marble-size, green orb. I smiled and then head off to my hiding place…

"Don't worry… we'll find him." I somewhat whisper some assurance into the orb, knowing it once belong to an entity and his friend.

**:::^**_Present time, Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

Guess what?

We got first place on dodge ball and got a good head start.

YES!

But we kinda lost to badminton and volleyball to Comm Arts, so I have to prepare to get more points for the track and field, the costume race and the obstacle course marathon. Yeah… I was in tug of war, but a teammate of mine is starting to feel ill. So I told him to sit out but he doesn't want to and wants to play. So instead we switched game with me and he took the tug of war.

Okay, I think I should give you guys a good detail about the races:

Track and field is a simple race to the finish, no obstacle course and a single lap.

The Costume Race is to race over a few obstacle, grab a random costume on the rack, change into it and race to the finish.

And the ender of this fest is the Obstacle Course Marathon. It's a race around the school ground, overcoming obstacles, collecting stamps and race to the finish. Difference between the two other races, is that you need to collect all of the stamps to win. If you don't, even in first place, the points will go to the racer with the exact amount of stamps required. That's one race I have to be careful on.

As I stretch my legs, I begin to remember my childhood of always running… In kinder, I used to run around in the playroom and the teachers do have a hard time keeping me down on my seat. Also, in first grade I would always race with my peers and win… but my running days came to a slow stop when I started skipping classes to explore the school yard… Well, it was huge and every time the teachers would come to get me, I would prank or outrun them. Eventually that behavior of mine got me kick out of school, and my parents are disappointed at me. Plus their dark mood scares me. Once I tried running away but they caught me, and told me how nasty the world is and how will I survive when I'm just a kid.

I sigh… as once they successfully transferred me into a new but smaller school, I stopped running. Only when there is a event or sorts and is required to join, where I run again. But upon entering high school… I didn't bother heading out for P.E. classes anymore and mostly I sit out on most physical activities.

Sad story, no?

And now, I'm going to race for a gem…

As I stand straight, everybody is still looking at me… or rather my hair… Oi, oi, stop staring already.

"Have you raced before?" One of my teammates asked, distracting me from the stares and she's still in doubt. I may have impress her in winning the dodge ball, but racing is a whole different matter. The points of the two races can tie us to the Comm Arts and the massive point from the Obstacle Course makes either us or the Comm Arts the winner.

"Well, it's been long actually." I muttered.

"How long?" she asked again.

"Grade school." I answered.

"We're doom." she sighs.

"Oi- ACK!" I yelp as I was glomp by the brunette band leader. "Ow… Kelly!"

"I can't believe you are that awesome, Esen!" she shouted, I swear my ears are ringing now. "Oh sorry!" realizing that there are still more games for me to play, she let me go. As I rub my sore spot, she wish me to win despite she's from different course. "Don't worry, Esen, we'll find another replacement! Win the sport fest!"

"And the trophy!" I heard Miranda shouts as she and Kelly heads back to rehearse once more.

Well… on the bright side of this, I'm not going on stage! Yes!

Except for the awarding ceremony though…

**:::^*^:::**

On the field, all of the runners from different courses did a little stretching. As I do another leg stretch, I saw Sophie, the captain of the women basketball team and a third year Comm Arts…

You have to be kidding me… everyone knows that in this school, Sophie is the fastest runner. Although unattractive, I swear she have muscles on her arms and leg, her skills makes up for the past team offers from different colleges or university. Still she chose this college because she wants to follow her mom.

Plus Sophie's record is 4.5 second in a 40-yard dash.

Great… Salome is really playing dirty right now, seeing her smug look on her face.

As the referee blow the whistle, we kneel down on a dashing position and waited for the signal to run. I take one more look at the runners before looking at the track… which is straight with a U-turn back to the starting/finish line.

The signal is shot and we take off, as the crowd went roaring on excitement.

I'm behind three players which makes me 4th… wait, I manage to outrun the Nursing runner, correction 3rd. Then I became 2nd on the U-turn, but I have to get 1st.

Damn it. I have to go faster, I have to…

"_I'll show you what true speed really is!"_

'Huh?' I thought as I suddenly gain a boost and outrun Sophie, managing to cross the finish line as I skid to stop.

… What the hell?

The next thing I know is I was dog pile by my course mates for winning the race. And Sophie? She just smiled at me… I guess I forgot that she plays fair.

**:::^*^:::**

I manage to win the Costume Race and I was trying to get out of the Sonic mascot/costume, but my teammates wouldn't let because they're hugging me!

Ugh… come on…

Finally, once I was out of that thing and gave it back to the teachers, I took a breather and sits beside Narda. "Are you okay now?" I asked her out of concern.

"Yeah… but I'm concern about you." she told me. "If you win this then Salome's boyfriend and his friends will…"

"Don't worry, I know how to hide and be invisible." I told her reassuringly. "And if they find me, I'll show them this" as I pick out a book and show the content in it. It made her surprise and blush brightly.

"Holy cow… I never thought-" but I cut her line.

"I'm a closet fan girl." I said in a deadpanned tone as I stuff it back in my bag. "Only my brother knows, so don't tell."

"Don't tell what, Esen?" a voice asked behind me and I jump out of surprise. I turn to see Prof Eli looking at me curiously and I tried to calm myself.

"It's nothing, ma'am." I answered and sit back. "So… you team is…"

"It's okay, they don't mind loosing… although, they are cheering for you to beat Salome's team though." she said and I sweat drop on that.

'It's thanks to that gem, ma'am.' I thought sarcastically. "After this, I'm going to change my identity and hide." I muttered to myself, as the two look at me.

"You know, blue suits you." Eli said and I look at her, as she smiles and made a peace sign. "Honest." And Narda even agrees. "I wish you good luck, Esen. And if you lose, don't take it hard and just smile." and she walks away.

_"Just smile..."_

Huh? I look around to see no boys. That's weird... I swear I heard a guy's voice.

**:::^*^:::**

The sun is setting and the sport fest ender is about to start, as I took one more sip of water before heading for my position. I put the lace with the card on my neck and does one more stretching. Right now, most of the student body are cheering for me… well except the Comm Arts and a few boys, they're cheering for Sophie.

Anyway, the track of this course is much more… eventful then last year. This time we need the stamp from the cafeteria, two classrooms, the pool… WHY THERE?… then by the gates, on a shop nearby, then race back to the finish line for the last stamp. I have no clue what the obstacles are like, but my complain is on the pool…

WHY?

I heard the referee whistle and we take our positions… It's now or never, I'm going to win that gem.

The signal is shot and we're off!

* * *

><p>Silver: And I'll leave it here… I have to think for obstacle in one classroom and on the gates.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Conquer the Course!**_

Silver: Chapter 5! And this chapter is a bit of a slight mess on the end of the race... X3!

* * *

><p><strong>Conquer the Course!<strong>

The crowd really went wild as we dash off to the cafeteria for the first challenge.

Right now, I'm on an easy pace and just behind Sophie and another runner, which makes me third place.

Once we enter the cafeteria, the first obstacle is… Hot Mouth.

In other words, we eat spicy hot food and hold it for a time limit. If not, we get some kind of penalty. And on the menu… extremely, spicy chilidogs.

"_YAY!"_

I look around and see no one but Sophie, who's currently downing her own chili dog, and the event crew. 'Again?' I thought as I sit down on one of the table and look what's on it. A plate of chilidog and a glass of milk. Why milk? Because it is the efficient way to tame the hot pain in the mouth, water is not that much effective… it will just give a bit of sting.

Anyway, wasting no time, I down the chilidog in four bites and have to endure five minutes of heat without drinking the milk.

It is really hot as a minute pass, I notice Sophie is sweating like a pig. So does the other runners, but a few of them ran to the back of the kitchen. It seems that they are unable to endure the pain and tries to cool themselves on the freezer. It's the same thing for Sophie, two minutes later, she down the milk and got a additional 5 minute penalty.

"Esen." I look at an event crew, who's smiling at me. "Congratulations, you pass the Hot Mouth challenge. You can drink the milk now, if you like."

Okay… that was fast, as I held out the card for her to stamp, I quickly take a swig of the milk and head off once I check there is a stamp on it.

**:::^*^:::**

I run down the hall to the first classroom on the west building, and now I'm on first place. Once I saw the mark of the challenge on one of the classrooms, I slow down and open the door…

And in front of me is a hanging corpse…

…

I close the door.

Counted to ten.

…

And open it again.

Yup, there's a corpse in front of me… but now I can tell it's a fake because blood doesn't shine like fresh paint!

I look behind it, only to see darkness and a few dim lights. It's then clicked me… a horror challenge. With that, I enter the room and close the door, because I swear someone will slam it shut to scare me.

Anyway, there are a lot of horrors popping out from the dark, both classic and modern. Dracula, Frankenstein, White Lady and such, pops out from the sides of the room, then things went really good when: The murder guy from the Scream movie came out with a fake chainsaw comes after me with the Pyramid Head from Silent Hill following after. Then Chucky and his bride came flying in, which I have to duck down or get hit. More mangled and mutilated corpse and the finisher, is Sadako coming out from a huge fizzy, screen.

Once I passed all of them, I reached the end of the dark path and there I was greeted by a goth-loli witch. She congratulated me and stamps my card, she then opens the door behind her and bid me good luck.

I walk out but I didn't head to the next challenge, instead I went to another but empty classroom and close the door.

That's when I screamed bloody murder in the high heavens.

Ghost, monsters and aliens are okay to me… but messed-up corpses!

Once my screaming session is over, I exit the classroom and saw Sophie running ahead of me.

Well, no time to dilly-dally and I dash off after her.

**:::^*^:::**

The third challenge is a video fighting game, so I won't go on much detail about it. But I won and got the third stamp, and once more I'm first.

But I completely skid to a stop upon arriving on the 4th challenge…

The school's swimming pool…

Right now, Lady Luck has left the building.

There are things I like and dislike about the water and the pool is one of my dislikes.

I kinda stand in front of the double doors, staring at it before I take a peek of what's inside. But suddenly someone crashed behind me and we fell forward inside. I glared at Sophie, who is nursing her bump before getting up to proceed with the challenge.

As I get up, I take a good look of the pool and I saw foam boards floating in it, which is link together by ropes to keep it in place. The next challenge is Frog Hop, which I bring an item to one side, then take another item back. But I have to cross the pool, and if you fall off the foam boards you have to swim back to the start. Thankfully the cards are given to the event crew, so it will not get wet.

Grabbing a mermaid doll and looking at the pool… correction, glaring with utmost dislike at it, I check to see if the boards are stiff and strong enough to cross. As I do that, Sophie fell upon stepping on the 5th board and have to swim back to the start.

At least she can swim, I on the other hand, sink like a rock.

"_Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run!"_

I look around again to see, no one is near me… Wait… I heard that line before...

Run… Actually, that's a crazy but good advice. I then take a step back, a deep breath and then… I went full throttle and jumps on the first board, but I didn't stay long and bounce to the next. I keep doing that it I reach the solid ground on the other side and, as I gave the doll to an event crew, I try to calm my racing heart…

… I did it… I fricking-effin did it… but it's not over. I have to cross back with the plastic pearl… Ugh… I so hate this form of water.

Once again, I did the same thing and manage to land on solid ground, but it's not a safe landing… the board made an awkward balance, I ended up jumping quickly and landed on my back.

Ow…

Once I manage to recover, Sophie is now ahead of me and I quickly gave the pearl to the crew. After checking there's a stamp on it, I quickly chase after the basketball captain.

**:::^*^:::**

I reached the gates and the challenge there is to catch a piglet… right… that's one mess I don't want to describe, especially when the fence keeping the piglets broke. Let's just say, Sophie was first to tie down the pork and then I followed after, leaving the event crew to catch the remaining piglets and fix the fence.

5 stamps, two more.

Once I arrive on the shop, I saw Sophie opening overturned baskets and apparently got spook on one of them. The shop keeper told me that the challenge here is to find the stamp hidden in the overturned baskets. I take a peek on one and slams it close again, out of fright.

"Cockroaches… why it has to be this?" I snarled silently and checks the other baskets.

I then check the other baskets and it wasn't long before the third runner came… 'Damn it, where's the stamp?' I thought annoyingly, and suddenly something clicked… I raised my hand and then bring it down to the ground and… a strong gust of wind enters the store blowing all of the baskets to one corner, along with their contents.

That was freaky… I look at the entrance, then to my hand, then to Sophie stamping her card…

Wait! She found it!

I made a beeline to the stamp as she drops it to the floor and run off. Once I manage to stamp my card, I toss the stamp to other runners and head out to catch up with Sophie.

Once I see her, I went full throttle and manage to run beside her. "Not bad…" she said as we run and take in much air in our lungs. "I always wanted some challenge, but sorry… I can't let you win."

"And why? Is it for the trophy?" I asked, as the finish line comes into view and slowly my body is starting to complain.

"Nope, I just don't want anyone to be more faster than me." she replied as she's slowly inching away from me.

For somewhat reason… the feeling is mutual.

_"Time for a big finale."_ I said and something click again. When Sophie looks back, she gasped as I speed up, taking my lace off my neck and extending the card for the event crew to stamp it. And the audiences cheered as I cross the finish line and skidded to a stop.

I give one last check on the card and raise it high, to show that I got all of the stamps.

The next thing I know, I'm at the bottom of the dog pile of Fine Arts students… again.

**:::^**_? ? ? P.O.V._**^:::**

I look at the spectacular view of this valley. I have to admit that even in a human-dominated world, they really take good care of their nature… Despite the fact that they are the ones who are destroying it too.

As I enjoy the scenery I senses something behind me. I turn to see a black puddle coming out of the ground and slowly forms into a being my father told me. "It seems we meet again, thief." the being said.

"It's nice to see you too, mind of the sun god." I smoothly replied with a curt nod.

"I see you found that pathetic light god of Mobius." he said, seemly unimpressed and I stare back at him. "It is futile for you to stop me from collecting those Chaos Emeralds."

"And get your power out of that void?" I said in mock surprise, swishing my tail in a mock manner. "I don't think so, not until I find it first. Good-bye!"

And with that, I throw a flash bomb and disappear from his sight.

* * *

><p>Silver: Whoa… and the dark entity are on a roll…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Darkness Commence**_

Silver: Chapter 6! It's about time to get rolling!

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Commence<strong>

**:::^**_? ? ? P.O.V._**^:::**

"Dude, are you sure about this?"

"Totally."

"But what if they find it's a fake?"

"Psh! They won't! Now hurry up and open the damn lock!"

"Alright! Alright! Geez!"

**:::^**_Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

The auditorium is packed with students and teachers… but mostly students.

I'm sitting with Sophie and the second runner-up, Melissa from HRM. Besides us are the teachers and the head of the college departments, who are quite a bunch of chatterboxes.

Still I can't believe it happened… I won the marathon and I only remember bits of what happen. I mostly remember what I exactly said before accelerating to the finish line, and it freaked me out that I said it along with the unknown male voice. Also, Sophie came up to me and looked at me in the eyes, she swore that she saw my eyes turned green somehow.

…Freaky indeed…

As I wait for the program to start, I saw Salome sulking in her seat… Well, you can't win them all, even with a high quality player.

Then I looked at the Fine Arts department, they are happily chatting and admiring me from the distance. Sometimes, one or two would get up their seats and would congratulate me. And I return with a thank you and wished for the program to start. And surprisingly one of them returned my hat, which I thought I lost it somewhere. Well, I least I can cover my hair on the way back home, it's enough I flashed the whole school with it's blue color.

… I'm still not use to this hair, as I put on my hat but not completely hiding it.

Then the lights went dim. Finally!

The lights went on stage and I saw Kelly on the piano/synchronizer, Mike on the drums, Miranda with a guitar and in front of the mic, and their replacement guitar player, Timmy. I don't know how well Timmy play the guitar, from what I heard from Kelly he's pretty decent. Speaking of decent, Miranda is a decent singer… main problem is that she can't hit the high notes very well and ended screaming at those.

Which is why Kelly wants me to replace Miranda, I can hit the high notes.

"HELLO, College of the Holy Ghost!" Miranda screamed on the mic and the crowd responses back with loud screams of joy. "Whoo… This is quite a fest, isn't it? I mean, it's about time we finally got ourselves a new winner. But who would've thought it's an invisible girl?" I gave her a look with a twitching eyebrow, as the spotlight shine on me. "Sorry, sorry, it's was unexpected that you're winning the game! Anyway… ARE YOU READY?" she screamed and the audiences went wild. "Alright! Here we go!"

The whole concert is only 45 minutes and the only song I loved in this is Real Gone by Sheryl Crow. It's the line: Everybody lookin' for a way to get real gone., made me love the song.

Who doesn't want to be "real gone"? But that's not how reality works here…

Moving on… After that song, I noticed Salome's boyfriend is missing and then he returned during the last two songs. He whispered something to her and she smiled in a flirty way, then gives him a kiss.

'Ewww…' I thought as I turn away as the concert comes to an end with the last song.

**:::^*^:::**

Once the concert is over, the teachers along with the winners and me heads to the backstage as the head and a few teachers went on stage.

And once more, I have to wait because the champion is always last to be called…

I sigh at this as Sophie and Melissa talked with one another, and my mind is on the gem…

…

"Hey!" I slide off my chair, as Sophie called me.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered as get myself back on my seat and they giggled on my reaction. Oi… Oi…

"Anyway, have you ever joined into any sports?" she asked. "I mean, you're fast, I was wondering what kind of training you take."

"Not… really." I said slowly, come to think of it… After finding the green gem and my hair turned blue, I… does those have something to do with my sudden gain of ability?

I got distracted when I saw the two teachers taking out three trophies out of the safe room and to the stage. Of course, the other two are for the first and second runner-up, the one with the gem is for the winner of the fest.

… Odd… I can't hear a ring from it. Must be the noise from the audiences who are cheering.

"And now for the announcement you all been waiting for… The winners of the sport fest!" the head of the college departments announced and the students went whooping, as we stand up and head to the stairs leading to the stage. "As you know, the last winner of the fest last year, is Sophie from Comm Arts and that course have been winning the fest for 6 years in a row. I know, I know, Sophie is an athlete and so on… BUT! This year, out of the blue, literally, a Fine Arts student decided to compete and totally surprising us with her new hairstyle."

Oookay… That is so embarrassing…

After this, I'll dig a hole and hide there for the rest of my life.

"And without further ado, we have… Melissa Lin from HRM as the second runner-up!" he said and Melissa went up the stage, waving at the student like she's in a beauty pageant as she got her trophy and a bouquet. "Next, Sophie Reyes from Comm Arts as the first runner-up!" Sophie went on stage, waving friendly and, like Melissa, got a trophy and a bouquet which is slightly bigger from the second runner-up.

"And our new champion…" the head announces, in a way where they announces boxers… it's kinda lame, though. "Esen Garcia from Fine Arts!"

I got on stage and get myself a bit blind on the lights, but I walk towards the middle to where the trophy is. I waved to the audiences a little, still not used on being cheered on. The head congratulates me as Prof. Eli smiles and handed me the trophy…

… Hold on…

This gem…

"Any words from our winner?" he asked as he points the microphone at me.

"It's… fake." I uttered.

"Excuse me?" the head asked and like a switch, everyone is silent.

"The gem… it's a fake." I said once more, as the crowd began murmuring and whispering. Prof. Eli takes a look on the gem and confirms it's a fake because it doesn't glow and ring, and teacher seems to agree to it because they saw it glow and heard it ringing softly.

As the head tries to calm the audiences and call security…

I look around in alert before looking to the direction of the parking lot.

… I hear it… I hear a faint ringing sound there.

"Is there something wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Do you hear it?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" she asked back.

"The ringing sound?" but she shook her head, she can't hear it. Still I asked the head to check the cars at the parking lot, in case the thief stashed it in there. He seems to agree and told the security to check the cars, but that would require several drivers to persuade to open their rides.

On the corner of my eyes, I see Salome's boyfriend looking uneasy.

**:::^*^:::**

Once the head got the car owners to agree to show them their cars, we went out to the parking lot and began checking on the first few to the right. But the ringing sound is on the left and saw Salome's boyfriend sneaking away.

"Hey." I called, nearly giving him an heart attack. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah! Ah… to the men's room?" he sheepishly stated.

"I see… give me the key." I demanded and he stared at me. Suddenly he's beside me and tries flirting his way out, offering a date with him. "So… we got a deal, babe?"

SMACK!

"I don't think so." I noted as I nurse my aching backhand from hitting his nose. He got mad and swings his arms to punch me. But I merely avoided it and waltz to his back, I give him a push which causes him to fall face first to a… cat poop.

Oh yeah… since this school is govern by nuns any strays are welcome to stay. May it be a beggar or an animal, except dogs where the school got a bit of case of rabies once, they are welcome.

Anyway, Prof. Eli came and saw him on the floor, I told her that he tripped and landed on the cat poop. She helped him up and she offered a handkerchief to swipe off the poop, but she instructed him to leave the car keys to the security if he needs to go to the bathroom. With a grumble, he gave up his keys to the teacher and heads to the men's room.

**:::^**_Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

Somewhere in the campus, two event crew are carrying boxes of items used in the marathon and placed them in storage.

"Man…" one of them said, a game geek. "I can't believe someone attempted to steal that gem."

Apparently, they heard that news from a text of their friends in the auditorium. "Yeah, but it kinda freaks me a bit, I mean… it glows!" his movie nerd friend replied.

"Like a Chaos Emerald!" the game geek agreed.

"Like a wha?" his friend is confused.

"A Chaos Emerald." game geek pointed out, but movie nerd is still confuse. "Hello? It's in the Sonic the Hedgehog games?"

"Oh… Oh!" realizing what he means and movie nerd slaps his own head. "Sorry, but I have been lagging from games since awesome movies are going to show next month."

"Apology accepted." game geek replied, when they heard a noise. "What was that?"

Again, they hear it and the two of them looked at one another before following the noise. Once they round the corner, they saw… nothing.

Sighing in relief, only to scream their head off when they saw the creature behind them. "Holy Crap! It's Alien from Alien!" the movie nerd exclaimed

"Great Balls of Fire! It's a Biter from Sonic 2006!" the game geek shouts.

"It's a Alien." the movie nerd replied in a deadpanned tone.

"No, it's a Biter." the game geek argued back.

"But it's black!" movie nerd pointed out.

"Hey, it can be black with Mephiles' flames!" the game geek shot back.

The two argue on which monster it is, ignoring the fact that the beast is looking back and forth at them. If the beast has common sense, it would've sweat drop right now. It roared at the two of them, showing it's wide mouth and sharp teeth.

"… it's a Biter from Sonic 2006." the movie nerd said weakly.

"Yup." game geek replied back, then they both run away, screaming like headless chickens as more monsters start appearing.

**:::^**_Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

After searching nearly half of the parking lot, the ringing sound is starting to grow stronger as we move left. Soon I was able to pin the location of the gem… it's in Salome's boyfriend's car.

… Why am I not surprise…

Once they reached the row where the said car is parked…

BOOM! CRASH!

"My car!" he shouted in shock as his car exploded when a huge spike ball hit it and ignited the gas.

"My gem!" Salome screamed in distressed and all of us looks at her. "Ah, I mean, monster!" she shrieks.

Okay, I'll forgive her for avoiding that because there is a huge black and purple monster walking through the wreaked car. The security pulled out their guns and began shooting at the rock monster, as the teacher began herding a few students and civilians inside the building. Of course, I was about to head into the building myself when…

BONK!

… Okay, what's with the gem and the bonking on my head?

I glared at the glowing blue gem for a moment, before realizing that it survived the blast. Without hesitating, I grabbed the gem and made a beeline for the building. But I skid to a stop when the monster fired a purple laser and the flames block the door. Without much of a choice, I quickly turn and take the longest way around the auditorium.

As I head to the open ground, those monsters… they remind me of a certain game I watched in Youtube… Hold on! Those are Iblis' minions from the Sonic 2006 game! But… they're black and purple… No way, it's…

I yelped and skidded to a stop when a laser hit's the ground ahead of me. It moved rapidly to my left, blocking my path with purple flames. I looked back to see that the monsters also set my retreat on fire.

"Damn." I swore.

"Well, it is quite amusing seeing you again." a voice said and I turn and gasp on what I see. "What's wrong? Oh right, this is the first time we've actually met."

"No. Hell. Way." I said in shock and disbelief. In front of me is a anthropomorphic hedgehog, his entire body is covered with crystals and his mouth, nose and feet are missing. Not to mention his freaky eyes.

"You're Mephiles!"

* * *

><p>Silver: And we leave it at that, explanation on Esen's hearing… she got two hearing ability when she got the first Emerald and her blue hair, and she's unknowingly switching it back and forth.<p>

P.S. Gotten lazy on naming small-time characters XD!


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Hero's Comeback**_

Silver: And chapter 7! And the moment you've been all waiting for!

* * *

><p><strong>Hero's Comeback<strong>

There is silence… only the cracks of the flames are making a sound.

He stared at me and I can't tell whether he is confuse or mad, probably because he only got eyes. Then he chuckles softly, dropping his arms to his sides

"It seems you know me." he said.

"Duh! You're the only villain in the Sonic games to ever kill Sonic!" I retorted back. He stares at me again… dammit, stop staring like that.

"It seems you know more than I thought." he said, and then added. "However, you're not even… yourself." with a wave of his hand.

'What?' I thought.

He raises his hand to me. "Give me the Chaos Emerald and I might consider sparing your life." he demanded in such a monotone voice.

"As if!" I snapped back, clutching the blue gem close to me. As if I'm going to give this Emerald away! Even if I did, he'll still kill me! He merely stared at me with no emotion, as he slowly dropped his hand on his side.

"Stubborn… even in the past." He uttered and I have no idea what he is talking about. Suddenly the ground turned black and Mephilies flies up in the air, then hundreds of those tiny black creatures appeared out of the black ground. "But don't worry… your death will not hurt. Much."

I really want to scream bloody murder right now, but I couldn't for the fact that those tiny blacks things are slowly advancing on me! As I try to make a gap between me and those nasty buggers…

It only clicked to me that I have the Chaos Emerald, which means Chaos Control!

But there's a tiny problem… what if my body couldn't handle the pressure of the chaos energy? I mean, I'm human not those three mobian (two speedy and one psychic) hedgehogs or that gullible echidna. I reached the wall of flames, which means it's the end… unless I gambled on the Chaos Control. However, the tiny creatures stopped and Mephiles made his way to me.

"I will give you one last offer." he said, stopping a meter from me and reaching out his hand. "Give me the Chaos Emerald."

I looked at him, then at the gem and then at him.

"Sorry, but I'm outta here!" I snapped at him and held out the gem… It's all or nothing. "Chaos Control!"

The next thing I know is a flash of blue and I got myself blinded.

**:::^*^:::**

Ow…

Once again, I'm on my back and staring at the starless sky, which is dark orange for some reason… am I dead?

I get up to a sitting position and I saw the gates of my house, the neighborhood, and then on the glowing blue gem on my hand.

…

Holy Snicker Doodle! I actually did it! I actually did a Chaos Control!

I scrambled up with joy, but it quickly dissipates when there's a very uncomfortable feeling between my butt and thigh. Ugh... Thinking I need a change of clothes, I take out my keys and entered the gates as I pocketed the gem. Once I enter the house and not bothering removing my rubber shoes, I got myself into a bear hug!

"Thank God, you're home Esen!" Kuya shouts in joy and relief, as he let me go. He then lead me to the living room where the rest of the family is. Apparently, they are watching the news about the trouble in my school, but the news theories it as a terrorist attack since they have no idea what's going on inside. Once my family saw me, they are finally able to breathe better. My aunts prayed thanks to the Lord, while my parents thanked the fact that I left school before the incident.

… I didn't get a hug or comfort from them... What am I? A stranger?

Anyway, I reminded myself that I still have those gems and I have to find a way to hide them from him. Or run away from home with it, since I'm on his hit list now.

Kuya gave me a pat on the back as I remove my hat… he then stared bewildered on my hair again. "Will you quit staring at my hair?" I snapped at him.

"I'm not staring at your hair… I'm looking at your ears!" he stated, pointing at the top of my head.

That's when my family turn and gape in shock as I reach on it, feeling the fur and flesh… Oh, you have to be kidding me! I quickly ran to the nearest mirror in the living room, and there… I saw two triangular ears, that reminds me of a cat, on the top of my head!

"… What the hell…" I whispered in shock before…

RIP!

I really don't like at sound…

My family gasped as I turn to my back to see… A short, blue tail poking out at the back of my butt, which also ripped a hole in my jogging pants…

Not wanting to have the "talk" with my parents or anyone, I quickly make my way to the room. Once I get there, I lock the door and then pushed the cabinet to completely block it. It wasn't long till they knock on the door, demanding or pleading to open it and talk… I would avoid the latter, please. First my hair, then my sudden gain of athletic abilities and now this? Why is this ha-

Wait a minute…

I take out the blue Emerald out of my pocket. "YOU! You and you friend caused this!" I shouted at it. Outside, they heard me shout and one of them head off to get the spare keys.

Great… at least I placed the cabinet on the door, but just in case, I added a drawer table on it. Then a heard a rapid ringing sound and I turn to see my mattress is glowing, which made me open it and take out the other Emerald. The two glowed brightly as if saying hello like missing friends. I then hear the lock open and I started to panic.

"Change me back!" I demanded on the Emeralds as the cabinet and table shakes, knowing that my family are forcing their way in. "CHANGE ME BACK!" I screamed at the Emeralds.

The next thing I know… the gems shines brightly as the cabinet and table are pushed away. My family saw the whole thing as the light wraps around me and all I see is white…

**:::^**_? ? ? P.O.V._**^:::**

Looking on the top of the roof top, I watches as monsters invades a school.

I have no idea what he is up to in this school, but I have to stop him from killing anymore innocent people.

As I about to descend into action, I sense a change in the wind…

…

It seems that our missing protagonist have returned.

I think it's time for an actor's comeback, so I'll be just be an audience in this show.

**:::^**_Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

Police, Crisis teams, firefighters and news crews surrounds the college, where the said terrorist held the students, teachers and civilians hostages.

"Mel, apparently the Police are trying to negotiate with the terrorist, but up until now there are no answer from the inside. Right now, the Crisis teams are going in-" the news reporter is cut off when three huge worms erupted from the ground and roars at them.

Police and the crisis team scrambled to shoot them, but the monsters are somewhat smart when it spits flaming rocks on their car thus exploding it. The firefighters attempts to hose down the exploded cars, as the others pull out their wounded men from the explosion. As the news crews and the wounded are taken to a safer ground, another worm appears and blocks their way. It look and snarls at them as it prepares to spit a flaming rock on it…

When…

Out of nowhere, a spinning, blue ball hit's the worm and it fell to it's sides. As the blue ball uncurls itself, the cameramen quickly set up their camera to film…

"Ugh… I'm so not used to that." the blue creature grumbled. The creature snarled as it gets up and roared at it. "Stay down will you!" the blue creature snapped back and jumps to perform another spin attack again. This time, once it hit's the worm, it direct itself back and gives it a strong kick. With that, the worms dissipates like a fire was blown away.

As the blue creature tries to ease it's aching feet, the news crews came up to the creature to thank it. And…

"Holy Carpenter Fish!" one of the cameraman exclaimed. "I can't believe he exist!"

"You know this creature?" one of the news reporter asked as the blue creature sighs, knowing that this would happen.

"Duh!" another cameraman butts in. "That's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

><p>Silver: And he's back from… the inner depth of her mentality and got his body back! YAY! XD!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Enters the Moonlight Thief**_

Silver: And chapter 8! And the reveal of the mysterious character!

* * *

><p><strong>Enters the Moonlight Thief<strong>

Ugh… I wince in slight pain after I spin attack on another Biter.

After those cameramen announces who I am, I quickly instructed the firefighters to water the fiery monsters in order to beat them. And it wasn't easy telling them too…

… I still sound female, y'know…

"_Which is kinda embarrassing, you know. I mean, Sonic sounds girly?"_

'Shut it, will you?'

Ugh… and another part of this transformation of mine, I think I got myself possessed by Sonic himself.

"_No you're not, I'm just stuck here."_

'Right… I'll call an exorcist after this whole fiasco.'

Anyway, I made my way to the next building, avoiding some attacks and saving students who are trapped… I couldn't help but to think back on my family's reactions.

**:::^**_Moments ago_**^:::**

All I see is white and pain, I did not screamed or made a sound. I merely breathe thru the mouth and curl into a ball to lessen the pain. Thankfully, it didn't last long or else I would pass out from it. As soon as the white… thing disappeared, I suddenly fell to the floor on a crouching position. Shaking my head away from the pain, I heard my aunts shrieks of rat and run to get the brooms.

You know, for an old age, they are pretty fast on getting the broom just to kill a rat.

"_I'm not a rat!"_

Huh? Again?

"_I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG! For the love of…"_

Hold up, now I remember, the voice I've been hearing back in the sport fest is Sonic's voice!

Once I realized who the voice is, my aunts came back with the brooms and ready to hit it with it. The problem is… their eyes are on me and they are ready to kill. But they couldn't do it when kuya blocks them from entering the room by the doorway.

"No! NO! That's not a rat! That's a hedgehog!" he corrected the elders.

"And hedgehogs are rodents." my mom pointed out and I groan in her… well, ignorance on learning things, as I stood straight.

"No, they are related to porcupines and echidnas." he replied back.

As they fight on that, I suddenly notice something… did I shrink or did they just grew taller? I look around and pretty much everything seems to be a bit taller than me. Eventually, my eyes fell on the two Emeralds, sitting on my bed together innocently. I gave those two a look before reaching out to grab them…

Only to see my hand in white glove, my arm is in skin color but I quickly notice something out of it… Fur.

My reaction? I looked down to see a bright red… er… rubber shoes, sneakers? I think I would go for rubber shoes on this one… Anyway, a bright red rubber shoes, with a singular white stripe and a gold buckle each.

I quickly found the handheld mirror on my mom's bed and grab it, I then look in it…

I yelped as I stare at the face of the famous blue hedgehog, or rather… my face!

The only thing that hasn't changed is my eyes, they are still dark brown (almost black, if you don't look closely). Then I perk up on the sound… I heard some screams coming from the TV and I weaseled my way out to see what's going on with the news.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" my brother asked, my family followed me and I look at them. He know more about video games since we played together, but he's pretty much ahead of me when it comes on video game (almost geek status).

"Where's Esen?" My dad asked… well, morely demanded. I mean, how would they react if they saw me turning into a video game character.

"Um… I've gotta go." I said in my normal voice… Thank God! My voice didn't change! Although, it's going to be awkward later since I'm now… a hedgehog guy… ugh…

"Esen?" My mom asked, recognizing my voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come back… so…" With that, I rush out and quickly heads to the school.

But I have to go back to remove my clothes or else it will get burn, and pick up the two Emeralds. Then I left the house and I still have no idea how I placed the gems in my "pocket space".

**:::^**_Present time_**^:::**

Anyway, once I reached the school, Sonic has been complaining on how slow I run… Well, I can't run like he does for two good reason! First, I'm not used to running at such high speeds, I might hit a car or slam on a wall! And second, Manila is a crowded and dirty place where there are traffics, air pollution, dog poop and trash scattered anywhere.

"_Well, we're gonna need a cleaner and wider place to run on. That way, you can learn what I do best. Anyway, why don't they clean up this city?"_

'Corrupted officials and ignorant people' I thought back as I manage to evade a huge spike ball from the Golem… which suddenly exploded when I saw something white latch on it. 'Huh?'

I stared at the spot where the golem is and something fluttered near me. I bent down to pick up a small part of a burn-out playing card. I look around to see nobody around except for the flaming monsters…

Speaking of which… I attack some takers and manage to save some students from it.

And this happens…

"OMG! It's Sonic! And he really exist!" the game geek exclaimed with happiness and stars in his eyes. "Can I have your autograph?" he squealed.

I stared at him for a moment, then look around for any pen or paper… all I found is tape on one table though, but it gave me an idea. I pluck a few quills off from my head and tape them together, then gives it to the game geek who looks stupefied with joy running around in cart-wheels.

"This is for me?" He asked and I nodded, I ended up covering my ears when he squealed in such a high tone. "My life is complete." he uttered and fainted. I stared at the game geek, who fainted on the floor and then on his friend…

"Uh…" I quickly coughs and clear my throat, and tried to sound boyish somehow. "Can you carry him out? I got more people to save." I said, but my voice is a bit deep .

'Ugh… that is so fail.'

"_Totally."_

Even Sonic agrees with me… anyway, his friend nodded and hauled the fainted game geek out to the gates. I, on the other hand, got a unplanned appointment with Mephiles and dash off.

**:::^*^:::**

By far, I manage to clear most of the buildings from the flaming monsters but my job is far from over. I've only manage to evacuates half of the student body… so where…

Then it hit me… duh… they're in the school auditorium!

I made my way there and when I open the double doors… I meet a sight of Biters and Worms… I think there are 50 each, and some of them are hanging on the ceiling.

With what I close the door and run away from it, and then the Biters burst out and started chasing me!

"Holy Crap!" I shouted and made a sharp turn, then I duck as a purple laser misses me by an inch. Geez! Right now, I wish I had a hose for this!

… Wait… Water! The pool!

I felt the blue hero in me shudder at that before I noted him if he was a better idea. Back to the point, I make a beeline to the said place and avoiding any debris on my way there. Once I enter it, I notice the foam boards are missing… Great, now how can I get the Biters into the pool.

Now think… what would the original Sonic do? What would any fast-pace heroes would do? What would… wait, the Flash from DC Comic! Of course!

Punching my open hand with the idea, I started running on one side of the pool to increase my speed. I highly doubt Sonic can move his arms fast, but if I remember the scene in the movie of the Justice League then it's not a problem.

Once I see everything as a blur, I proceed on entering the water and run circles on it. It wasn't long before the Biters came bursting into the door and saw the water twister. If those monsters have any nerves, they would've cold feet by now… but since they are made of fire…

I then bolted into the fray with the water on my tail. It quickly puts out the monsters as I weave a path for it, and when the last Biter is put out I quickly hang on the flag pole. I took a deep breathe as the water came and I held on the pole tightly. Once it's over, I gasps for air and shake myself a bit to get rid of some water.

"_I hate water…"_

Ignoring him and looking around, I scratched a bit on the fact that I flooded the school with pool water. Anyway, as I head to the auditorium again, I still have a problem with the Worms. Taking a peek, those nasty things are still in there…

'Darn it.' I thought when…

"It's seem our actor is having a bit of a problem." a female voice said. I turn to see a white figure in the full moon on a roof top, her hand is on her top hat and a smile that never wanes. The only thing that made me speechless is that she's a mobian fox! She then jumps off it and landed a few meter from me. "Good evening, Sir Sonic, I can't help to notice that you're stressing on the… creatures inside it."

'It's a she, not Mephiles, it's a she.' I mentally told myself. 'And I don't think she's Fiona from the Archie Comics.'

"_Who's Fiona?"_

Obviously, the Sonic in me came from the game universe… On the bright side, I won't have to worry about the relationship with Sally… But I'll definitely have some problems with Amy though.

"Perhaps this might help a bit." the thief said and shows me a bangle with a green orb on it… wait, this is…!

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly she pulls out a card and tosses it behind me. The worm behind me exploded and is injured, as she placed the bangle on my left arm and it glows a bit.

"I'm the Lady Fox Thief, Lunar." she said and is about to head inside the building. "For now, I'll be your assistant in this... rowdy situation of yours." as she takes off her hat and pulls out a long stick from it. "As for that bangle…" Suddenly, a few springs came out from the ground and on the middle, rings pops out of it.

What the…?

"As long as you wear that, Light Gaia will try to assist you as much as he can on the terrain." and then suddenly spikes came out in random places. "Of course… Dark Gaia still has a grudge on you."

"Oi…" I uttered. 'It's was that obese mad scientist who woke him, why taking it out on me!'

"_I agree with you on that one."_

"Anyway, do you know where the people in here went?" I asked her.

"They may have hidden themselves, probably under the stage or in the storage room of this facility." she suggested and shrugged, we then moved to take down the worms. "I'm not sure since I keep my eye on that freaky hedgehog."

"You mean Mephiles?" I asked as I do a spin dash on three worms, before hitting on a spring. "AH!" I yelped but quickly curls up when a worm came out of the roof and hit it. Once I land safely on the ground. "Hey, have you seen him?" I asked as I avoided another flaming rock.

"Well… he left and he seems to be annoyed on something, though." Lunar replied, as she whack the worm with her boa stick.

'Oh that would be me on doing Chaos Control to escape him.' I thought as I kick on the worm before spin dashing it like a road roller.

**:::^*^:::**

The battle is over when Lunar found the manual switch for the sprinklers, which means I'm wet again. As I try to remove water from the quills, Lunar takes out a big towel from her top hat and lends it to me.

She reminds me of an anime character as I dried myself, and I look around… and uttered a yikes. The Auditorium is totally mauled thanks to the battle, seats are crushed, burn or overturned, the curtains are burnt, the stereos are destroyed and there are scorch marks on the walls… this will not go well on the school bill.

Once I finished drying off my shoes, I turn to see Lunar have coax the survivors who hid under the stage out. Many of them are spooked and some are staring at the white fox, a few saw me and whisper to each other if I'm real. I made sure everyone is okay, then I bid good bye to Lunar who left before me. After I direct the teachers to the security and medics at the gates, I was about to leave when…

"Sonic?" I turn to see Prof. Eli staring at me with tears on her eyes. "It's really you."

"Uh…" I uttered, then suddenly an image of a 17 year old brunette flash in my mind and my mouth just fell on that.

"_No way, it's…"_

"Princess Elise?" I uttered in shock, as I was hug by the elder brunette.

* * *

><p>Silver: Please welcome my other OC, Lunar. She's be taking Tails' role till the crisis is over. Difference between the two is that she's a magician and a thief, also she has connection with the crime underworld. Not a secret agent of any government like Rouge, mind you. As for EsenSonic and Elise, they will have sibling relationship, so don't worry and I made sure on that.

P.S. I don't think this is my best chapter though... :-/


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Origin of the Fall**_

Silver: And chapter 9! Inspired by Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><strong>Origin of the Fall<strong>

_Running…_

_I'm running thru the woods till the shrine came to view, and immediately stopped as I heard a certain red echidna swearing off like a sailor. "Hey Knuckles! What's the commotion about?" I asked._

"_The stupid bat-girl stole my Emerald!" the echidna shouts and points at the white bat-girl, who is fuming._

"_HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T STOLE IT!" She screams at him and he cringes at her outburst. Wow… I swear her head grew big when she screamed at him. "… Besides, I came here to bring you and Sonic to the G.U.N. HQ."_

"_Eh? Why?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips._

"_Haven't you noticed that the doctor is silent for a while?" she pointed out._

_I guessed she's right, I haven't heard from him after that incident with the Wisps. Then again, I was busy with saving stories in storybooks, although I have no idea how different time flies here and there. Along with exploring lands, napping… Well… you get the idea._

"_Wait, are you suggesting that Eggman's behind this?" the echidna demanded but the bat girl remained cool._

"_Who knows… But if you really need to find your gem…" she looks at the echidna and then takes off into the air. "Come by the G.U.N. HQ!"_

_She then flies off. "Well, it seem Eggman is cooking something in the dark, huh?" I said smugly and run off for the G.U.N. HQ. _

**:::^*^:::**

THUD!

…Ow…

I sit up from the floor and rub my sore head. What the hell was that?

"_Hey… So that's what happen!"_

"Wha?" I uttered.

"_Well… I only remember so far, before being stuck, is I run off to talk with Knuckles after I escape from Amy."_

'… Okay… do you remember anything else?'

"_Well…My birthday, the first time I beat Egghead… Hmmm… pretty much everything, except for what happened to me and why I'm stuck, while…"_

'I get the point.'

I sighs as I get up from my bed and proceed to the restroom. Of course… there are the pros and cons of being short and this is one of them, I mean Sonic is 3 ft 3 in while I was 5 ft 6 in!

Anyway, after doing the usual routine and dressing up, I took a peek on the paper Prof… errr… Elise gave me. Last night, after being hugged, she told me to meet on this address tomorrow and I left quickly before the news crew arrived to interview me. Anyway, I look at my self in the mirror and I notice something out of it…

I'm wearing a light make-up on my face.

"_ESEN!"_

Alright! Alright! Geez! Sensitive on your image much?

Once I washed off the make-up… what? I'm a girl! Or… used to be…

Anyway, I head to the dining room where the rest of my family are. As I sit and eat my breakfast, I look at them one by one. My brother seems okay with this, he still consider me as his little sister/brother no matter what. My aunts are somewhat normal but they get confuse on a few facts like what I eat since I'm a hedgehog. My dad is silent whenever I tried talking to him, it's like talking to a wall. My mom… well, she told me that she called the hospital for a check-up tomorrow, on what kind of disease I got to turn me into this.

"_Oi!"_

Anyway, as soon as I check I have enough money, my PSP and my cellphone with the earphones in my belt bag, I quickly left to meet the princess.

**:::^*^:::**

"_Wow… never expected this."_

For once I agree with him… I looked at the address, then at building's sign and then double checking at the paper… Yup, it's the right address but…

The next thing I know is… a guy in a formal wear, probably two or three years older than me and returned from shopping, recognizes me and pushed me into the said building. And then a group of maids greeted me like a master returning home.

Yep, the place where Elise is staying is a Maid Café… Wha…?

I ended up covering my ears from high pitch squeals and I early got myself glomped, if it weren't for the guy behind me. He manage to get me into the staff room and up the second floor, and then we stopped at a door.

"Your highness, your visitor has arrived." he said as he knocks at the door three times.

"Let him in." I heard her muffled voice and the guy, he's actually a butler by the way, opens the door and bows at me as I enter the room. I kinda blush when I got a better look on him…

Holy Cow! He's a bishie!

"_Esen…"_

'Hey, don't blame me, I'm just a girl.'

"_In my body…" _He added. _"Please refrain from acting like a lovesick fan girl. That is just so not me."_

'Eh, on the bright side, I don't carry a hammer like Amy.'

"_True…"_

Back to reality, I saw Elise sitting on a chair, eating cakes and drinking tea with… the white fox thief? "Salutations once more, Sir Sonic, I'm glad you accepted her humble invitation." she said, tipping her hat.

"Huh… nice to see you too, Lunar." I said and then she chuckled.

"I guess it would be better…" suddenly, there is a POOF of white smoke and the next thing I know is… I'm looking at a brown fox in a dark gray jeans, orange polo shirt, a Japanese middle school jacket and black and orange sneakers. "We discuss this thing as myself, my name is Fortune by the way. Lunar is just my thief identity."

NOW I remember… she reminds me of Kaitou KID from Detective Conan!

"Sonic, have a seat." she said, pointing at the chair and I did what the fox said. "It seems that you're a little out on what happened last night."

"Yep, and I want answers." I said, I sound a bit mean though… but seriously, I want to know why I'm Sonic.

"Very well, but in return, you answer our questions." Fortune said in a confident tone and I nodded in agreement. "All right, what's your first question?" she asked.

"… What's going on here? I mean, Mephiles just popped out of nowhere, has a grudge on me and isn't suppose to be Elise blew out the Flame of Hope?" I asked.

The two look at me and then at each other, then… "Well… we missed a part of Solaris." Elise said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When the Duke tried to control the flames, the entity in it uses that to remove a part of himself." Fortune said and slides a picture of a shooting star, crossing the night sky in Soleanna. "That part is called Fiamma's Cuore or is better known as Flame Heart, the missing heart of Solaris himself."

"But how does this make Mephiles exist?" I asked as I look at the picture.

"Remember, Solaris is the god of time so he pretty much exist in the past, present and future. Since that is a part of Solaris and you never reunite it with them, what you and Elise did merely trapped them in separates voids where they couldn't interact or even get out from." the fox explained, when I asked how he got out. "Eggman… after you and your friends disappearance, the doctor manage to collect all of the Chaos Emeralds for his machine. The G.U.N. are dispatched to get rid of it but it made the situation worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked, she then collects the plates and pile them on top of one another.

"For example, this are the universes and the papers in between it, is the void. The G.U.N. tried to destroy to machine but it causes a massive and wild Chaos Control… this happens." she then slips her hand and the plates are smash on the ground. I stared at it… with spook, as my eyes scans on the shard of the plates and a few which survived the collision.

"That's right, like a sword piercing on a glass, the order broke and many are destroyed." Fortune said, as she gets off her chair and picks up the whole plates, as Elise looks a bit sad. "What survived became separated from other dimensions." as she sets them apart. "What is destroyed became a wall, preventing the universes to meet each other." she the sets the smaller and unfit shards around the whole plates. "and what strives to survive…" she then takes out a glue and places a few pieces of the broken plates together. "Will do anything, even merging to another unknown world, to live." she said and places a glued plate, mixed with different designs which does not match the others. "And currently, this is the situation of this world and Mobius."

"_No way…"_

No shit, Sherlock.

"Now…" my attention snapped back and saw her looking back a me. "It's my turn to ask… 17 years ago, you and your hedgehog friends went off to Eggman's base to see what he's up to, due to G.U.N. request. But after that, the three of you never returned and soon… your friends followed after… Now, you came back and protected a school, but it's still puzzling… what happen to you?"

Again, I was silent, I couldn't utter a word and is scared. It's like my sister all over again.

"_Hey!"_

'Uh?'

"_Tell her!"_

'Are you crazy? Can she believe the fact that I was a human girl who became you?, not to mention that I'm still in control, while you are there at the back of my head!'

"_Hey, it's better than being painfully silent, you know."_

'I'm wishing to have my quiet life back.'

But nevertheless… I ended up taking Sonic's advise and told them about… my situation

**:::^*^:::**

After recapping them of my situation…

"So you're Esen… and Sonic is in you as your inner voice?" Elise asked in such a surprise tone.

"Well, that explains why the whole Mobius can't find you." the fox girl stated. "I think what Eggman did, is he turned Sonic into a parasite-like organism of sort and placed them into human bodies to lock them up… but that's just a guess."

"Uh-huh…" both me and Elise said and nodded with confusion at the same time.

"Anyway, do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?" I then pulled out the two Emeralds out of my back.

From what Sonic told me, the "Pocket Space" is pretty much common in Mobius and is frankly handy. All you need to do when placing an item in a pocket space, is to think that there is a pocket on your back. Place the item there and let it go, you'll feel something like item slide on the back before it disappears. If you want to take it out, think of the item and pull it out of your back… just make sure it's not full, otherwise you'll end up pulling out random items.

I think it's pretty effective against pickpockets.

"Two, not bad, hold on." she said and begins pulling out random doodads before… she takes out a white Chaos Emerald. "And we have the third… I think this is enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We will not look for any more Chaos Emeralds, but we will look for the Fiamma's Cuore. Mephiles has been looking for the Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control to get Iblis in this world." she stated, I asked why. "Because Solaris is a god and it's impossible to beat him, but his heart can tame him."

"Okay, okay, so you want me to find his missing heart?" I asked.

"Which split into seven parts as a self-defense from Mephiles and Iblis." The fox girl added.

Great… back to scratch. 'It's like looking for the Chaos Emeralds all over again.'

"_Ditto."_

"But don't worry, since Elise is a former would-be seal of Iblis, she can sense the Cuores when they're near." she replied with a smirk and I look at her.

"Well… it's not strong but I can tell where it's exact location…" she stated, with a bit of shyness in her voice.

"Just made sure she don't get overwork." a new voice said and we turn to see the butler, who's cleaning up the mess. "She faints after 10 minutes of sensing it." as Fortune apologizes for the plates, and magically poofs some new ones for him.

"_Wow… it seems we got ourselves quite a crew, I'm sure we'll be able to find the Cuores, the answers on why we're together and save the world in no time."_

I sigh, my quiet life has a long way to go… but as I'm about to excuse myself…

"Mommy!" a pair of 5 year old twin boys came rushing in and… hugs Elise…

Wait, she's a mom now!

* * *

><p>Silver: And Elise is a mom! Told ya so!<p>

P.S. Please excuse this chapter, it was rushed.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Further Discussions**_

Silver: And chapter 10! A bit of recap and more explanations!

* * *

><p><strong>Further Discussions<strong>

"Hey guys!" Esen shouts at the readers as Sonic pops in beside her. "Let's have a bit of recap…" They then pull out huge cards with drawings in them.

"Okay, my name is Esen and I was a plain and normal girl, going to everyday lives." she stated as the card shows herself napping under the tree.

"That is until she finds a green Chaos Emerald and her hair turned blue the next day." Sonic said, showing a childish sketch of the green gem falling on a stick figure of Esen.

"Eventually, I ended up participating on the sport fest to win the second Chaos Emerald." she said, as the card shows the event itself. "I won but got a few complications on the way."

"It wasn't long before Mr. Gloomy appears and tried to get the gem." he said as he shows the image of Mephiles…

"Sonic, why are there mustaches and doodles on it?" she asked, she notices colorful markers and messages that made a mess on the image.

"He killed me once." he stated sourly. "thankfully, it's not successful." he added.

"Right… Anyway, I manage to get away from him with Chaos control, but when I bought the two gems to together…" She trailed off.

"She became me! The true blue hero of Mobius!" he stated loudly and cheerily, tossing the rest of the card away and does a break dance.

"… Anyway, after that, I saved the school, met new and old friends and then we have a meeting to discuss about our situation." Esen stated as she switched all of the images in a fast sequences and then throws the last card away. "… It's still unbelievable though…"

"C'mon, anything is possible in my world." Sonic said, like it's the obvious thing in the world.

"In mine, however, follows a set of strict rules." Esen replied in a deadpanned tone as she crosses her arms.

"Bummer… anyway, shall we proceed with the story?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"So we can find out how we can get separate to each other? Sure." she replied, his ears drooped on that. "Read it and weep, folks."

"What is there to weep on, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"The fact that I have to suffer as a blue MALE hedgehog in this." she answered flatly.

"Hey!"

**:::^**_Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

Okay… So… right now, I'm spending my time with Elise's sons, Jasper and Jaden, who is currently pulling on my hair/quills. "Ow!" I yelped when one of them pulled hard.

"Jaden! That's not nice!" Elise gently scolded the boy, as he let go and I winced as I rub my head.

Anyway, Elise here got herself married to a British Chef, who's cooking and managing the café below us. The chef seems to accept the fact that Elise came from a video game world (probably, he saw Lunar/Fortune or something.), and allowed a few of her people to stay and work in the café.

"_Hey, don't forget that when the universe collapse, Soleanna was destroyed along with some places."_

'Oh right…' it seems that there are places in Mobius that are destroyed since it is the source of the "Breakdown" as Fortune puts it.

Speaking of Fortune, this is what I learned from her… She came from a family of thieves and is the black sheep out of them because she returns what she steals to the rightful owners. However, she keeps anything which is owned by her family or ancestor. The reason she's here is by the last wishes of her grandfather and let's leave it at that. But her personality… when in civilian mode, she's a class clown, although she does minimum pranks to stay hidden and she teaches the twins some tricks or two. When she's Lunar the Lady Thief… let's say she's more of a gentleman than a lady…

I almost thought of her as a Kaitou KID rip off… then again, she has no idea that she's mimicking an anime character.

As for the twins… despite they look the same, they are different. Jasper is quiet and shy while Jaden is hyper and full of boundless energy.

Anyway… "So, remind me again why we won't hunt for the remaining four Emeralds?" I asked.

"Because we're looking for the Cuores instead. Mephiles cannot get Iblis into this world with just four, he needs all of them to break the walls that prevent the power from getting in here." Fortune said and pops a bird out of her hat for Jasper.

"So you're saying is that Iblis is still trap in the void and Mephiles is roaming around freely in this world." I pointed out.

"Yep, also Mephiles is trap in this timeline, I don't know how or why but my guess is because this fused world has different pasts and a uncertain future." she replied with a shrug.

"I see." I replied.

"_Makes sense to me. But is Eggman alive?"_

"By the way, is Eggman alive?" I asked, repeating what he asked.

"Maybe… who knows." she said. "By far, I only saw a few stray Eggbots on my journey to other countries, but Eggman himself… meh."

"What about the others?" I asked once more.

"Not really, most of us, Mobians, went into hiding after our world got fused." the fox girl replied as confetti explodes from her hat. "Back to topic, the Fiamma's Cuore is split into seven parts, each holds emotions and takes forms of animals in this world. We need to find them and merge them back together."

"But how did you know that they are split into seven parts?"

"My grandfather is a Seer, along with the fact that my ancestors have encounter him, he can predict what will happen in the future. Which is why, my father is able to get Elise and a few people out of Soleanna before it collapsed." she pointed out.

"I see… OW!" I yelped as the boy pulled my quills again.

"Jaden!" Elise scolded and picks up her son.

I wince as I gave the boy a look before looking back at Fortune. "So… what happened to your family?"

"Most of them died from the Breakdown, only my mom, sister and Mammon are alive and are hiding from public." she answered.

Whoops… that's a bad question!

"Anyway, right now…" she said and points at me. "What you need is training."

"Wha…?" I said dumbfounded on that one.

"Since you are in control of Sonic's body, you need to learn how to use his skills or else this world is doom." she said in a strict tone.

… Is she kidding me? Me learn the hedgehog's skills? I want my life back, please!

"Esen." I heard Elise called me and I turn to see her with a gentle smile, she must've notice how stress I was. "Don't worry… we'll definitely solve this…" she said.

I look at her for a moment and I think about it… I sighs.

"Alright… alright… you can count me and Sonic on finding the Cuores." I stated and looks at the two. "However, once all of this is over, I want to know why we became like this and a way to be separated from him." I then added and looks at Fortune. "Can you?"

"Hmph… very well, I'll call Mammon to find any info regarding the incident 17 years ago." she said and stick out her hand. "For now, welcome aboard, Esen and Sonic."

In return, I shake her hand to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>Silver: Kinda short this time… meh. BIO TIME!<p>

**Fortune the Fox AKA Lunar the Lady Fox Thief**

Age: 17

Species: Arctic Fox

Skills: Magic tricks and thievery

Profile: Her family are a family of thieves, under the disguises of play actors. But when the head of the family predicted the multi-universal collapse, he sent his son to save Elise and a few people from Soleanna and sent a few of his family away. For some reason, they know more of the history of the gods as they worshiped their god of trickery and luck, Sune… some say that, they may have possessed his genes as they are tricksters themselves.

Silver: By the way… Elise is 35 year old in this. Xb!


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Two in One Problems**_

Silver: And chapter 11! Complication anyone? By the way, the brother did not tell the parents about the blue hedgehog's gender… he forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Two in One Problems<strong>

I yawn as I get up from my bed and this time, I got a peaceful sleep. No dreams of Sonic or his friends, just a good night sleep…

As I head to the restroom… I'm starting to wonder if the whole incident in school was broadcast worldwide. If it does, then SEGA would come here to get me… Aye…

'If I can't turn back, I'm so committing a suicide.' I thought.

"_Whoa… what's with the emo vibes, being a hedgehog is not at bad."_

A vein pop on my forehead out of annoyance as I enter and lock the door of the restroom. 'That walks and talk like any normal human being? It's not normal in this world and your Mobians kind are very wise on hiding.' as I look on the toilet. One thing that is the upside in this form, is that the male does not stick out their privates without clothes. I mean, Sonic, Shadow and most of his friends can get away with it.

Anyway, I did my usual routine, this time without putting on make-up since he reminded me about yesterday. Once that is done, I head back to my room and picks out some clothes from the closet. I guess Sonic should be thankful on the fact that I like t-shirts and pants, I'm not that much girly except for the light make-up I have.

Once I wear my black t-shirt with an image of the Road Runner from Loony Toons, blue boot-legged jeans and the usual shoes he wears, I pick up his gloves and stuff them in the pockets as I head to the dining room.

There I saw my family in outing attire… oh right, I'm going to the hospital today for a check-up.

This is going to be…

**:::^*^:::**

I hate hospitals…

"_Ditto."_

The fact it smells of alcohol and cleaning agents, along with sick people… I really hate the dullness in here. I mean, it's like waiting for death to come by the corner. And it's not helping on the fact that I'm being stared by the people who are waiting for their names to be called.

"Esen Garcia." a fake cheery tone of the receptionist called and I yelp out of my self-ranting session, I almost spike out the quills. "The doctor will see you now." she said, but she gave me a bewilder look once she saw me.

I sigh and enters the room and to the doctor's office with my mom tailing behind. "Well it's nice to see you a- Whoa! What's with the huge hedgehog, Mrs. Garcia?" the doctor asked, surprised on seeing me.

"This "hedgehog" is my daughter." she said bluntly and pushes me in front of her. "Apparently some kind of disease turn her into… this."

I sigh, if it's a disease, please remove it from me. Anyway, I proceed with the check-up with a few troubles… eventually, it is done and the doctor made a suggestion on taking me to a vet next time. "Well, despite the sudden change of form and structure… it's seems there is nothing to worry about, Esen is healthy as a horse… probably more healthier than before. Plus the body can heal fast from any wound."

"So… what happened to her is not an illness?" my mother asked.

"No… but there is one thing." the doctor said and looks at me. "Whatever happen to her, also replaced her… genital system."

"Meaning?" she asked once more.

"Esen's reproductive organs are replaced." my mom just stared at her, pressing for more info. "Your daughter is now… a boy."

**:::^*^:::**

'I have to say, the gender swap just took the cake on my mom.'

"_Yep, even though she didn't believe it at first… further confirmation, she almost strangled the doctor."_

'But I have to say, her look on her face is priceless.'

"_Oi, oi, don't be mean."_

Me and my mom heads to the mall to meet up with dad and kuya… again, with the stares. Once we arrived and found them by the benches, my mom excluded my gender swap from my dad as she explain about my "condition"…

'Keeping secrets and lies again… I'm starting to think I inherited my lying ability from you, mom.'

"_You lie?"_

'Shut it, spiky.'

Back to reality… it really sucks… reason, is I'm mentally and by heart a girl yet I'm transformed into the iconic MALE video game character in the whole world.

Let me give you the list…

There is one time in the department store, clothing area and teenage girl aisle, I received strange stares from a few girls and one guy as I look for a shirt… the embarrassing thing happen is when mom picks out a shirt and compare it to me, which didn't work since I'm short and a guy now.

Then to the toy store, looking for a toy for my nephew. My mistake is to go into the stuff animal aisle… as I look at a tiger plushie, suddenly I was pick off by a random kid who's extremely happy to find a Sonic doll. I have to tap the kid that I'm alive and I need air, which he did so while asking for an autograph and squealing at the same time.

Next is a restaurant… they keep saying that no pet is allowed inside, till I spoke up in protest… Yep, they got freak out on a talking hedgehog.

At a cosmetic shop, a sales lady recognizes me and asked why I'm looking for a lip balm… I made an excuse that I have to buy Amy something or else it's the hammer. In the end, I left without buying anything there, but the sales lady wished me luck on finding a gift to appease the pink hedgehog though… like she exist… and I have no I idea when will she come out and glomp me, if she does…

Moving on…

Then at the video game shops… let's just say I won't be going there till I get my human body back.

Then I stop by a pet shop where I saw a cute pair of NORMAL hedgehogs… and then I suddenly remembered something…

**:::^*^:::**

_I was running around, getting on any rides and seeing stuffs…_

_Then I stopped on a pet shop and there I saw a cute, spiky thing on the window. It saw me and crawls to toward me, sniffing and tries to climb out the cage. I was amaze at it first before my mom took my hand and me away from it._

"_Esen, you're not mature enough to have a pet." my mom said as we go further from the shop. "Only those who can take care themselves are allowed to do anything they want, but for now… listen to me."_

**:::^*^:::**

Ugh…

"_Whoa… what was that?"_

'My childhood' I thought, it seems he also saw it. I was 4 in that memory when I first found that hedgehog, I didn't even know it was a hedgehog back then… I used to call it spike ball. I sigh as I turn from the shop and follow the rest of my family.

But I kinda look back a bit on them.

"_Why don't you buy them?" _

'I can't, I don't have a source of income yet.'

"_Pffffft! Come on! I mean, how hard it is to take care of… normal hedgehogs?"_

"In this world, Sonic… It's not easy." I whispered and made my way to the shop, where the rest of my family are.

"_Hey… it will be easy, once you're running freely."_

**:::^*^:::**

Once we're back home, I did my homework as the rest… does their usual routine. As I save the file into JPG, I'm starting to get annoyed at Sonic's constant ranting of needing to run.

'Sonic, it's late already!'

"_Hey! Nothing is late for a good run! Come on, this is the hypersonic hedgehog we're talking about."_

'Still no.'

"_Come on!"_

'No.'

"_It's just one run!"_

I ignored him for a moment before his constant ranting rubs on my nerves…

…

THAT'S IT!

I get up from my seat, head into the room, into the closet and close it. As I sit down on the pile of towels below me…

"_Esen, get out of here right now."_

…

"_HEY! I don't like it here!"_

…

"_COME ON! It's too dark and close!"_

…

"_Please! It's too scary in here!"_

…

"_Alright! Alright! I'll stop! … Please get out of this place…"_

I smirk in victory as I kick the door open and get out. If Sonic hates close spaces, I on the other hand, like them… They're comfortable!

However… "Ack shit!" as I yelped on a small flying thing on the light bulb. "Mom! There's a roach in our room!"

Yeah… I hate roaches.

* * *

><p>Silver: And… I got nothing…<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**The First Cuore**_

Silver: And chapter 12! Time to light up the adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>The First Cuore<strong>

'… Too hot…'

_"Here, here."_

Today is the most hottest day ever and it doesn't help on the fact that the country is near the equator…

Anyway, I'm back in school and everyone is crowding on me, which in turn I run up to the classroom where once again I was crowded by my classmates... except for a few who doesn't played Sonic games. They think it's actually cool to have Sonic enrolled in this school…

…

And annoys me with no end!

Oh why do this have to happen to me? All I want is to pass college quietly!

Ugh… I slam my head on the table, as my classmates looks at me with concern. Once the teacher came in, I lift my head up as the rest of my classmates quickly scramble back to their seats.

**:::^*^:::**

It's lunch and all of my hiding place where I usually eat are too hot to stay in. I ended up sitting with Kelly and her band in the cafeteria just to be safe, but Mike and Carl are shooting questions on how Sonic exist in this world and game spoilers… That is until I told them that I'm Esen, stuck in his body. Of course, they asked me questions related to me and I answered them bluntly.

They stare at me after that…

"Whoa… I didn't know, you're Sonic." Mike said. "Come to think of it, the date I've been asking to you before… you can forget that."

_"Wait… he asked you on a date?"_

'I was a human girl back then when he asked that, of course, I said no.'

"So…" Kelly asked. "how does it feel to become Sonic?"

"Painful." I replied as I take a bite out of my bread.

"Really…?" She asked.

"Blame it on them." I said as I made the two gems appear out of my Pocket Space and floating beside me.

"It's the Chaos Emeralds! I knew it… well, almost." Mike said and we look at him. I then heard someone shouted "my gems", I quickly return the two into my Pocket Space and turn to see Salome and her groupies… Oh yeah, her boyfriend tried stealing the blue Chaos Emerald for her last time.

"Okay, emos and… mutated rat, where is it?" she demanded.

"Where what?" I asked, as Sonic yelled at he's not a mutated rat.

"The gem, you rodent!"

Okay… now I'm starting to feel annoyed like Sonic does, then I look at her directly. "In a Special Stage." I answered in a bored way.

"And where is that?" she demanded as Carl and Mike controlled their laughter, they obviously know where this is going.

"Just collect 50 or more Rings, it lead you there nOOb." I stated as the boys placed their head on the tables, refraining to laugh out loud.

"… What kind of rings." she asked suspiciously.

"I dunno…" I said with a shrug. "Gold rings, energy rings, video game rings…?" And that dropped the bomb, as the boys burst out laughing and I smirked. She fumed at me, calling me a mutant once more and threaten us that she'll call her father. And then she left…

"Are you sure you want her to do that?" Miranda asked.

"Well… she's annoying." I said, as I continue to eat.

"Well you SHOULDN'T!" She shouted at me and I fell off my seat. "Her father is a political figure and he gives anything what she wants with just a bat of her mascara eyes."

"Oh come on, this is Sonic, I'm sure he can outrun them no matter what." Mike said with confidence.

"Don't forget that she's also Esen by heart and mind." Miranda snapped back, as I get up from the floor and dust myself. I started to notice that most of the students are flapping cool air or buying a second helping of ice cream… Even I'm starting to sweat a bucket with this heat. Once lunch is finished, we decided to head back to our respective classes, but… there is a crowd of students at the doorway and it's blocking it. "Okay… what's going on here?" she asked one of the students.

"It's too hot." the student said. "The places with no shade is too hot and it feels like we're in a sauna. Plus, over there…" she points at the bridge way on the second floor, connecting the cafeteria to the gym… "The roofs are melting." she squeals.

"_Whoa! I heard your country is almost close to the equator, but this is nuts!" _

'I agree with you on that one.'

"But the oddest thing is… Look." the student said and points at the garden… growing in a fast pace! Not to mention, some student have way too long hair or nails!

"_What the? Did those gardeners put too much fertilizer on everyone?"_

"Esen!" I heard someone called my name and I turn to see Elise running towards me.

"Elis- Prof. Eli!" I nearly called her on her real name, she told me that the fox thief wants to meet me on the building's top floor, just beside the cafeteria. I nodded on that, take a look on my friends if they are looking and I quickly carry her, bridal style, as I dash to the said meeting place.

**:::^*^:::**

"You really have to go public" Fortune asked as she stashed her thief suit in her pocket space and her fur got patches of white on it. She can't be Lunar with this kind of heat.

"I got school and my mom wants to give me a bright future, duh." I said to her in a obvious tone, as I gently place down Elise. "Plus I didn't expect to be turned into Sonic."

"Well… Elise, once this is over, please arrange a home-school or tutor for them in the café." She stated and I yelled 'hey' at her in response. "You need to stay hidden as possible, you are still on Mephiles' hit list. I think you're only lucky now since a Cuore appeared here."

"Wait, you mean the one that is causing the insane heat wave is that?" I demanded and the two nodded in conferment. "Great… where is it?"

Elise close her eyes for a moment, then she opens them and points at the sun. "There." she stated.

"It's seems we're in luck, what we have here is the Terito Cuore." Fortune said and I asked her what is it. "Terito Cuero or Tropic Heart is not a moving Cuero like the most which we will encounter in the future. Pretty much, it stays where the sun is."

"Okay… so how do we catch it?" I asked, but the two looked at each other and I face palmed. "Don't tell me you haven't got to that part…"

"Actually… we left the item that can call the Cuero to come to us." the fox girl said sheepishly, scratching her muzzle and I merely stared at her. Well… that sucks. "But… I think the Chaos Emeralds can attract it here… Hey, can I borrow one?"

I mouthed a 'sure' and gave her the blue Emerald as she take out her own Emerald. She then jumps out of the window and motions me to follow, as she hops to the roof. Of course, I followed her but…

I DIDN'T EXPECT TO BE THIS HOT ON THE ROOF!

"_HOT! HOT! What is she thinking?"_

As I jump around like a energizer bunny, I saw Fortune raise up the two gem and made it glow…

Then the sun above us suddenly split in two and the other sun began moving in a zigzag pace. "Yes! We got him!" Fortune cheered then yelped when the second sun nearly landed near her. I have to cover my eyes in response with the brightness and I heard a bird's cry. Once it is over… "Butterscotch Noodles!" I heard her yelped.

I look at her and stare… At a very fluffy, long-haired Fortune. "I heard this Cuero's ability is about fertility, growth and healing… but this is over the top." as she pulls out a scissor from her back and begins cutting her excess fur, as she heads to the corner of the roof. "I'll leave this to you for a while, as I get rid of this." as she gave the blue gem back to me.

I look back at the Cuore as the roof cools a bit, and what I saw is a peacock with shiny tail feathers. As I walk near it…

"_Whoa!"_

Even I yelped, when suddenly my fur and quills are growing and I have to back off. Once I reached a reasonable distance, it stopped. I sigh in relief and look at the peacock, which is merely sitting on the roof. I tried many nearing it again but… every time, my quills and fur are growing.

"Damn it, will you stop doing that!" I shouted at the peacock and I run around it to pounce it behind. But the bird quickly faces back on me and…

I ridiculously look like an extreme fur ball with nails of death spiking out, as I back away. "Fortune, can you give me a hair, or fur, cut for a moment?" I asked the fox girl and she complied with garden scissors and the normal items for hairstyling and nail filing… the latter is for the quills.

**:::^*^:::**

Okay… once that is done, we look at the peacock which is merely sitting there and looking at us. "We better hurry this up." Fortune said. "It won't be long till the Cuore makes it exit."

"Any ideas?" I asked her.

"Only one, try distracting him." she tells me.

"Alright." And then I run in front of the peacock, catching it's attention. I yelp as I felt my quills and fur are growing again as I run around, jumping away and backing off when…

"Iya!" the bird cried and I turn to see Fortune tackled down it's tail. She yelled at me that she needs a bit of help on keeping the tail down, where it's the source of the growth power. I dash to her side when…

I stumble and… black out.

**:::^*^:::**

"Well… this is something." I heard him said as I open my eyes to only see… a very yellow sky. I get up from the ground to see… Sonic standing beside me!

"Crikey!" I yelled and jumps up. "We're separated! We're finally…!"

"Um… Esen, hate to say this but… you still have blue hair with hedgehog ears and tail." he pointed out.

I look at him before touching my head and I cringed on feeling that. "Oh come on…" I whined, so close yet somewhat far. "Well… at least, we have our own bodies." then I notice that he's wearing the same uniform I have… Er, well, since I became him, my clothes changed size for the body's convenience and… actually, we're both wearing the same clothes, to be frank.

"_Interesting…"_

"Huh?" we both said and looks around for the male voice.

"_You're both interesting, I would definitely love to see how this works out."_

"Hey! Show yourself!" Sonic shouts as we look around.

"_I already did…as the brightest light that gives blessing on the land and it's people."_

"Wait… are you… that peacock?" I asked.

"_Yep! You can call me Rio."_

"Nice to meet ya, Rio, I'm Sonic and this emo girl here is Esen." the blue hedgehog replied, but he cringes later when I threaten him with the closet if he calls me emo again.

"_Sonic… Esen… Well, I think I'll stay with you guys because you're both interesting!"_

And with that, a light blinded us.

**:::^*^:::**

Ugh…

"_Man… I'm back in. Again."_

'That's disappointing.' as I get up.

"Esen, Sonic, are you okay?" Fortune asked as she came beside us with the peacock on her arm. It chirps happily at me before it flaps out of the fox's arm and tackled me down. "Well… weird circumstances, I'd say Terito's like you."

"Actually, he wants to be called Rio." I muttered back as I get up with the bird on my head, then it he pick out one of his tail feathers. He then wraps on my left bicep and then with a flash… I turn to see it became an armlet with a small yellow gem on it. Then I felt his beak on my forehead.

"_That way you can use my Growth ability! It can make anything grow, as long as it's organic." Rio said._

"_Cool! Thanks Rio!" Sonic said cheerily, like a kid receiving a present._

"Thanks… I guess." I said to the bird as it becomes a small, floating, yellow flame and enters the armlet's gem.

"… _I hope you can change his mind…"_

That is what we heard last as the fox girl came by my same. "Well… It seems that our first Cuore search is successful, although the Terito is the weakest… Meh, beggars can't be choosers."

We then get down from the roof and Elise congrats us on getting the first Cuore… but… the armlet won't come off and without much of a choice, I ended up letting those two getting me home-school in that Maid Café!

I sighs as I head home and deciding now to tell my parents about the home-school thing.

This is just great…

Not.

**:::^**_Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

In the dark, a gem glows gently in a shop… before it disappears.

Green reptilian eyes looks at it for a moment and disappears with a fading laugh.

* * *

><p>Silver: And… YOU LOST THE GAME! :D!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Running in the Rain**_

Silver: And chapter 13! … The title sucks…

* * *

><p><strong>Running in the Rain<strong>

The rain… it's comforting and soothing… Sonic, on the other hand…

"_It's a freaking water bombs in miniature versions!" _

Yeah… his dislike for water even goes up there.

As I continue doing my usual school stuff... Well, it takes long for home-school to be arrange, the rain haven't stopped on… well, raining. It's been raining yesterday and right now, it's still there. Of course, I called the school if there are any classes and there are, which means…

"_Don't you dare!"_

'Well… too bad, I got school.'

I need made sure that I have everything before leaving the house with an umbrella, along with Sonic's protest.

On my way there, I saw a dog barking at me. Remembering the fact that I'm a hedgehog, I avoid it and made a beeline for the train. Yeah, I didn't run for school because I remember what the Mythbusters said about the rain: If you run, your clothes will absorb more water.

**:::^*^:::**

Three days…

It's been raining for three straight days, non-stop.

This is the oddest weather… I mean, when it rains it stops for a break for a moment before presuming with strong winds and thunders… but it's only just rain.

Apparently, I'm reading a book and nothing to do, since school is cancelled because of the flood. And Sonic is nagging me on a run… for the umpteenth time!

'Sonic… say one more word about running and it's the closet for you!'

Thanks to that, he stopped (for now) and then the phone rings. I get up from the bed and head out to the hall, where the phone is. "Hello, this is the Garcia resident, who's calling." I said.

"Esen, it's me, Elise." the speaker replied.

"Ah, so… is it…" I still kinda dread the whole home-school thing. I mean, I don't want to be glomped everyday by those girls!

"No… I sense another Cuore." she replied, and I snapped into seriousness then asked her where it is. "It is somewhere between the area of Katipuan and Anonas."

Is she kidding me? It's near my home! "Can you locate it exactly?" I asked.

"No… it's moving too much." She explained. "Lunar will meet you in the roof top of the City Hall of this area… Good luck."

"Oi!" I yelped as she place down the phone. I sigh and place it back on it's holder, as I head back to my room and pick out the clothes that is waterproof enough. Mostly a black jogging pants, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket with a hood. As I strap on the red shoes, I peek on my family who's busy watching a movie.

Alright… 2 movies, which means 3-4 hours of them being distracted, and I pick out a map to find the city hall. Seriously, I don't know where it is…

**:::^*^:::**

"You're late" Lunar said as she lends an extra umbrella to me.

"Try the fact I don't know where this place is, people are stranded and the fact that some roads are flooded." I snapped back at her.

Well it's true… most of the way here are flooded and Sonic wanted me to go another way, or use the springs and dash pads that the Light Gaia pops in for me. Of course, since I didn't know the way, I have to asked a random person for direction… all I can say is, their reactions are quite candid. It also took me awhile to get here because there are times that the rain becomes strong and then weak. Plus I have to help a few people who are stranded on the way too.

"Well… this one, the Pioggia Cuore or the Rain Heart is going to be quite a work." she stated. "This part is split into two animals but they're the same."

"Basically, we're looking for two animals that symbolizes that single part instead of one." I asked and she confirms it… Oi, work is never easy… "So do you have the item?"

"Yeah." she said and pulls out a antique whistle. "this is the Commozione Fischio, pretty much it calls any flame creatures and it works on the Cuore." and blows on the whistle… then the same dog yesterday appears, only this time it's ears are glowing blue.

"Hey, that dog…" I said, Lunar asked me if I know the canine. I told her that I saw this dog yesterday, barking at me on my way to school. Anyway, we tried grabbing the dog but it ended up avoiding us and we bump our heads on each other. "Ow…" I wince and then…

**:::^*^:::**

"Not bad, I dig the leather jacket." Sonic said.

"Hello to you too…" I replied at him in a bored manner, once again we're separated but in a void which is this time it's blue.

"Geez, what's with the lack of energy." he asked back as I turn from him.

_"Wow… You guys are fighting."_

"Yah… wait, are you that dog?" I asked.

_"Yep, call me Aki!"_

"Nice to meet you, Aki, so will you come with us?" Sonic asked.

_"Only… if you find my older sister."_

"You mean the other part of you… where is she, anyway?" I asked.

_"Up there."_

"Eh?" both me and Sonic asked in confusion and the dog seems to giggle.

_"Where the water falls, silly."_

And then a flash of blue.

**:::^*^:::**

I open my eyes to feel the dog sitting on my back. "Ugh… get off." I muttered and the dog comply. As I sit down, Lunar is staring at me… "What?" I asked.

"Your eyes… they flicker." She stated and I stared at her. "Your eyes were flickering from black to green."

… I stared at her some more. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it seems it won't be long for you to become Sonic." she stated, and I am going to panic inwardly when the dog tugs on my tail and barks at me. By the way, Aki is a she, just to let you know. The canine then trotted ahead of us and motions us to follow, me and Lunar look at each other before I followed the dog with the fox thief tailing on me.

**:::^*^:::**

"Okay… so, the dog-"

"Aki." I corrected the fox thief.

"Right, so Aki is going to lead us where she last saw her sister." Lunar said as we soon stopped and I stare at one form of water I despise… yep, it's the flood. I look forward to see Aki is standing above the water, waiting for us to get a move on. "Well… I can swim but I don't want to over soak my suit." she quipped.

"I sink like a rock." I replied back to her.

_"You and I can agree to that." Sonic said._

"Can't you run over the water?" the fox thief asked me.

"With this kind of rain, I can hardly see where I'm going and if I stop…" I said and made a gurgling sound of drowning. This is one water I despise the most, it is the thing that took my home two years ago, left survivors homeless and killed many lives in my old neighborhood. I saw a spring or two carried away in the muddy waters, as we try to think of a way to follow the dog… Then the yellow gem glowed from my armlet.

_"Hey! There are trees that are still there right?" Rio asked._

'Uh… yeah.' I answered once I saw a few trees that are still there, yet sunk within the dirty waters.

_"Make it grow big and wide! That way, you can follow Aki-chan and save Ame-chan!" Rio said cheerily._

'Um… how?'

_"Touch the armlet!" he said._

I did what he told me and with a flash… my armlet changed into a solar disk-like gun, it has those peacock design all over it and chained to me. I look at Lunar, who stared at the… fancy piece of equipment… as I took aim on one of the trees. I pull the trigger and a yellow sparkling beam shoots out and hit's the tree. It then wiggled a bit and soon it began expanding and more branches are growing on top. Soon, the tree is big and sturdy enough for us to cross on and Aki is barking/cheering at us and runs off. Once we reached the limit of this tree, I have to shoot another to continue following the dog.

**:::^*^:::**

Upon reaching land, I saw Aki barking and jumping around on one place. She then looks at us and sits on the ground, as she looks up and becomes still.

_"This is where I last saw my sister." Aki said._

"Here?" I asked as me and Lunar looks around before I look up at the sky… 'Wait… could it be…?' I thought, as I quickly found a tree nearby, climbed on it and shoots it with the solar-disk-gun thing…

'Rio, what's the name of this gun?'

_"Oh, it's Sole Disk." he replied._

"Thanks." I whispered as the tree shoot up vertically.

"What is she doing…?" Lunar asked and looks at the dog. "Wait… don't tell me that the other part is a bird!"

It was the last thing I heard from the ground as the tree continues to grow into the clouds, and then I stop as I heard a bird's cry. And oddly, soft cracks of thunder… I gulped on the fact that I might get hit by a lighting, and tries to look for the said sister of Aki when…

Something black went on my face.

I yelp in fright and pick the thing off of me… only to find a swallow, moving frantically away and is failing because of my grip.

_"Let go! Let go!" the bird squealed._

_"Hey are you Ame?" Sonic asked._

The bird stopped and looks at me.

_"Wow, I never thought to meet someone in…" _

But she never finished her sentence went something hit's the tree and I lost my grip on it.

* * *

><p>Silver: And… Cliffhanger anyone?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Lightning!**_

Silver: And chapter 14! McQueen! No… not really, just lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning!<strong>

_Heading out into the open field , I'm about to meet Shadow and another ally in this mission aside from Rouge._

_From what I heard from the G.U.N. Commander, there are strange activities going on in one of Eggman's base which are abandon or destroyed. Which is weird because he always built newer base whenever I destroy it. But he further confirms it when Omega shows a footage of robots swarming on it. The Commander's request is for me to join Shadow and a new asset on this mission._

_Well… having to do nothing since Eggman is doing everything in the dark, I accepted the request and headed out to meet the black hedgehog on this location…_

_Once I arrived on that area in South Island… Ah… memories of my first battles here… Whoa! Back to the point! There on a hill I saw Shadow and… a silver-ish white hedgehog… _

_And then something smells really bad…_

**:::^*^:::**

"Gah!" I yelled at the awful smell and I get up, only to hit something with my head. "Ugh…" I wince in pain.

"Whoops… sorry about that." the fox thief said as she quickly cork the bottle and stashes it in her coat. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ow…" I get up once again and saw where I am… I'm lying on the ground with a white cloth covering it and above me is the tree with a few roots supporting like pillars. Beside me is Lunar, the swallow and the dog, the latter two seems to keep an eye out of the entrance of this place. "Where are we? And how long I was out?" I asked.

_"Ugh… the worst, sky dive experience ever…" Sonic said._

"We're hiding under a tree and you're out for an hour. You're lucky that I manage to deploy the huge airbag, unfortunately, you bounced and knock yourself out on hitting the ground." Lunar replied and I yelped on that as I look on my watch… Shit! I only got an hour left! I have to go home! I stand up and is about to crawl out when she stopped me. "Not a good idea." she stated.

I then heard a sound of cluttering hooves and cracks of thunder, I look at the entrance where the two sisters cringes at the flash of lightning.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well… after you passed out, another Cuore appeared and almost mauled us." Lunar explained. "It is the one of the most dangerous… the Kidlat Cuore or the Lightning Heart."

Upon hearing it, I start dreading it… Lightning which means electricity and with the area wet around us… I'm going to be toast.

_"This is why I remained in the clouds." Ame said_ as I look at the bird. _"To slow him down and prevent him from going here on land, because he destroys anything in his path."_

I swear a bit and take a peek outside… there an armored bull is just standing there. I also notice that the rain stopped but the clouds remained with lightning and thunders in it.

'This is just great.' I thought sourly then the bull moves and suddenly lightning strikes on the places where it stepped. 'And now I got cold feet.'

_"Hey! Don't be discourage by that light show!" Sonic said_

'Sonic… what we're facing here is lightning, and lightning is much faster than the speed of sound or you.'

_"But it also has a weakness! Now what is the weakness of electricity.?" he asked._

'Well, mostly it's the ground… but it's wet outside right now…' I thought and I look outside… I notice whenever the wind blows and causes the water to move near land, the bull would lift his foot to avoid it or just move further from it. 'Could it…?'

"Guys, I don't know if it's an idea but…" I said and explained the idea.

**:::^*^:::**

"Hmmm… so it's weakness is also electricity itself." Lunar said, and looks at the bull. "Well, if an easy talk won't do good for this guy, I say let's do yours. Ame, make the ground wet around the edges. Aki, you stay on water just in case blue here slips into the deep end. Esen and I will distract him as long as we can."

"EH?" I protested. "Why me?"

"Two reasons: One, you're the fastest and two you're the only one who can communicate them… somehow." she replied as she drags me to the entrance.

Sometimes, I hate playing hero.

Anyway, with the plan on the go, I'm the first one to get out and attract the bull. It saw me and I run away from it as it charges at me with lightning tailing behind it. 'Run away from the bull! Oh snap! Run away from the shocking bull!" I thought panicky as I speed up and the others move to their own positions.

"HEY!" I heard and I look back to see Lunar waving a long pole with a red cloth on it. "El Torre! El Torre!" she yelled at the bull.

I didn't know that red attracts the bull… it was a myth, but we're talking about a Cuore here. It attacks the red cloth with lightning and the fox thief quickly drop the pole in respond. She looks at it for a moment before she runs away from the bull, which is now chasing her. We take turns on attracting the bull when…

_"Hey! The ground is ready!" Ame called_

I nodded at her and attract the bull again, this time I made a beeline towards the wet ground and the water. Then… the bull slips on the wet ground and is sliding toward the water with me at the front! I tried turning but the ground is too wet to give my feet a grip, even if I manage to stop there's going to be a freaking bull going to push on me!

_"Dig underground!" Sonic shouts._

With that, I jump, curl into a ball, and slam into the ground, burrowing my way to safety as the bull slides into the water and electrocuted himself. As I dig myself out and made a mental note of getting a quick shower, I saw the bull pass out on the water surface. Aki and Lunar quickly drag the bull out of the water and…

Once again I pass out.

**:::^*^:::**

"Will this always happen to every Cuore we meet?" Sonic asked and he is covered in mud too.

"Hopefully when this is over, you and I are split and back to our normal lives." I stated as he gives me a look.

_"Why…"_

"Oi! Kidlat! We're here to reunite you with…" Sonic said, when we fell on our backs by his sudden boom of voice.

_"NO! HE ONLY CARES FOR POWER! HE TRIED TO KILL US!"_

Ow… that's one loud voice. "Well, it wouldn't be even more different than letting him destroy the whole friggin universe!" I shouted back. "You think hiding will let you survive? Once Mephiles destroy time itself, there will be nothing to hide on!"

"Esen, that's harsh." Sonic said.

"It's called reality check, hedgehog." I said in a deadpan tone.

_"_… _You're… Perhaps…"_

And then there is silence before…

_"_… _I will place my trust on you."_

"... Thank you… what's your name, anyway?" I asked.

_"Tamaraw, you can call me Tama if you like."_

And then there is a flash of green.

**:::^*^:::**

I wake up to see the three animals, looking at me happily (except for the bull) before they glow and becomes part of the armlet as blue and green gems.

_"Hey! You can use Tranquility and Rain Blade! Tranquility can slow down anything that moves fast and Rain Blade, when you use your spin attack in the air, sharp-blades like attack will rain out of it and hits nearby enemies!" Aki said cheerfully_

_"And you can use Elec Charge. It will harden and power up your spin dash, and can destroy walls even if they are made of steel." Tama said._

_"Please take good care of us!" Ame said._

_"Wow, I'm liking this." Sonic said._

Well, at least we got three Cuores now… anyway, I quickly bid good-bye to Lunar and race back home.

**:::^*^:::**

_"Those two…"_

_"It's funny that they don't realize it, don't they?"_

_"Well, it's not my business."_

_"So… when will they learn…?"_

_"Perhap… when they meet her…"_

**:::^**_Lunar's P.O.V._**^:::**

Ugh… I stumble into my room as I throw my suit into the hamper…

Man, it was lucky that we got two Cuores, but it won't be on the next four… as I'm about to drift into sleep, the phone rings beside me.

"Uh… Hello." I said.

"Fortune, it's Mammon." the speaker said.

"Ah, found anything?" I asked.

"Well, about Sonic, after attacking the base it seems that something happen and he and his friends disappeared after that, and now… the trail got cold." he stated and I wonder what kind of mission the G.U.N. gave to those hedgehogs. I would go and find Shadow since he knows Mephiles better, even if Esen seems to know him thru the games in this world. "But I did manage to find something odd in that area."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Chaos Energy… for some reason, there was something in the building which was sucking in the energy." he stated.

"I see…" I said, so that obese scientist actually did something on those three.

"Also, Fortune, we got a problem…" he said.

He begins telling me some other information about Solaris and the Emeralds. My eye's widen in shock and I bounce out of my bed. "Are you serious? If that's the case, I better steal the rest of the Emeralds left before he gets it!" I shouted and heads to my closet to grab the necessary items and equipment.

"But what about the Cuores?" he asked.

"I found Sonic, he'll handle it, so there's no need to worry." I said as I take my cards and confetti. "Meet me soon in our private spot, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon, Fortune." he said and the phone clicks.

Damn it… no matter what or how any will be damage, he's really going to get Iblis into this world.

* * *

><p>Silver: Uh oh… what did Mammon find out about Solaris?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**A Moment for Us**_

Silver: And chapter 15! Quality time for Esen and Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment for Us<strong>

Frankly… it's peaceful

_"Told ya." Sonic said._

'Okay, I admit, it's a very cool place you suggested.' I thought, looking at the small lake which is surrounded by thick trees and valley.

Apparently, it's been a week since Fortune left to meet up with her friend in another country. She said that something came up and he need to get the other Emeralds, my guess it's probably Mephiles… meh, anyway, she left the white Chaos Emerald to me for security. Then… I'm officially home-schooled, which means I'm going to be glomped till graduation in that café. Kelly and the others are sad when they heard that I'm being home-schooled. But when I told them about Elise…

"No way! That princess! Let me tell ya that she's-" I quickly cut him off.

"She's already married, Carl, and I know you don't like dead animal and human relationships, but please… don't spread it." I told him in a deadpan tone.

Okay… back to the present.

All I can say, life became hectic and problems starts to catch on me. As my family asked about my status in school and the grades, I didn't told them about the home-school thing and uttered a 'fine, just okay'. I'm being bothered on another talk about my future with my mom when…

_"Let's go on a run!" Sonic declared._

And with that, once I got a permission to take a walk, I run full blast away from my house and… here I am, sitting on the rock, looking at nature's beauty. I kinda wonder how far I run and I touch the armlet.

'Hey, you want to breathe fresh air?' I asked the Cuores and they replies with all of them getting out of the item. Rio, set himself on the edge of the lake and is preening himself. Aki and Ame are having fun in the lake, while Tama grazes on a small patches of grass.

I smiled a bit… their life is so simple, if they are ordinary animals. I mean, the bull merely grazes around on the plain with other cows, the dog become part of a family, the bird would build a nest and lay eggs, and the peacock would showoff to other females.

Simple…

Unlike someone in me.

I take out a sketch pad and begin drawing the landscape…

It was soon finished and I held it up to see it better. Then I heard him whistle.

_"Not bad, Esen. Love the shading on this one." Sonic complimented._

'Thank you.' I thought as I pack them up and stretch.

_"Hey, what's with your mom and your future thing, anyway?" he asked._

'As if I'll tell you.'

_"Well, it's worth a shot you know." he said._

Should I…?

No… as I quickly call the other back into the armlet and I left for home. But not before I saw a poster of an anime con on Saturday, well I was an anime fan myself before I quit and focus on school… I stare at it for a moment, looking at my reflection on the window and thinking of the pro and cons… when…

_"Esen, just go for it." He said._

… You know what… I'm feeling daring today, might as well go for it on this con.

**:::^*^:::**

Once I pack everything I need, I told my parents that I'm going to school for a group project and they let me go. Putting on only a black and red hoodie…

_"Girl, you better buy more colors… what are you, a Shadow fan?" he miffed._

I chuckled on that and tie my quills into a ponytail. Taking my bag and making sure I have enough money, I run out of the room and head to the mall where the convention is.

… For some reason… running is very comforting for me…

**:::^*^:::**

Okay… bad idea…

Sonic plus anime convention plus gamer addicts plus fans plus his fame equals… I nearly run out of it, if it weren't for Carl and Mike who's there and are attending for a card game contest. Anyway, let me tell you how it goes…

When I first came here, I paid the booth for the ticket but one of the con staff recognizes me and let me in for free. Once I got inside, many are staring at me as I browse around and there I found Carl and Mike by the gaming booth… which is showing a demo of Sonic Generations…

… Wow… Irony, when they spotted me and well… I ended up promoting the game and playing it a little.

'By the way, when will that happen?'

_"No clue." Sonic replied_

Anyway, once that is over, the two manages to get me out of the gaming booth, I continue looking and joining in some mini games. I kinda laugh on Sonic's reaction when I pick up a book and, well, he spazzes on yaoi... What? I'm a yaoi fangirl, well a closet one that is... only my brother knows.

And that's one thing I'll never forget once we split.

Then… well… I became the guest of honor and I got join in a short program called Whose Line is it Anime?

Wow… I used to watched the original show, but this time they have anime version of it… Cool!

Anyway, I made some dry humor with some of Eggman's old inventions or himself in it… well, more in Scenes from the Hat, Questions Only and Quirky Newscasters. After that, I spend a bit more time on other booths and panels, when the organizer asked me to perform on stage because it was extremely rare for me (well, Sonic is) to come in such event. Well… I would've say no, my reason is the girly voice, if those damn Sonic fans didn't cheer on me.

… Might as well do this and once it's over, I'm gone…

**:::^*^:::**

Fidgeting a bit as I get on stage and stared that the audiences, before heading to the composer to request a song… Usually, when I'm on stage, I always jump off it and run off to hide. It usually happens when there are school programs or event back then, and it was embarrassing… Which is why my mom didn't bother paying half of the graduating fees, since I didn't bother marching and I do get my certificate in the end.

… And now, I'm on stage of a con….

My legs is about to bolt when Sonic stopped me.

_"Hey, think of them as stars in the night." he suggested._

'Heh?'

_"That, or fireflies dancing around." he stated once more._

'Well… okay, but one problem your voice…'

_"It's fine! Just be yourself, Esen." he said cheerily._

Well… if he says so and I gave the composer a nod… the music starts with a piano and follows by a violin. Then the beats starts to kick in, I take a breathe and look straight.

"You can not run, You can not hide"

I kinda froze for a second there… is my voice sounds… boyish?

"Cause we can see your strength inside."

"And if you fall, if you may falter."

"We'll be with you, that will not alter."

"He can see and he can feel with that one touch."

"It becomes surreal."

"But it's true."

"The power lives inside of you."

"Inside of you, yeah…"

"In this World."

"Where life is strong."

"In this World"

"Life's an open book."

"In this World"

"Where compromise does not exist."

"In this world of worlds, every steps meets the risk."

"In this World."

"Where one is all."

"In this World"

"Never fear the fall."

"In this World"

"Where compromise does not exist."

"In this world of worlds, every steps meets the risk."

Once that is over, the crowd gave me the loudest cheer and I bow in response. When I left the stage, I quickly heads to the rooftop of the mall.

**:::^*^:::**

"Ah…" I tested my voice again. Back on that performance, my voice is becoming Sonic's as I sing. Now it is back to my normal girly voice and I manage to sigh in relief for that. That is way too freaky.

_"What's so scary of being me?" Sonic asked _

'… Irresponsibility, no sense of respect, thrill-seeker and you don't think of the situation and just jump into it.'

_"Well… duh, nobody can start things unless we actually move." he replied. "Besides, those saved my world countless times."_

'In this world, it won't be possible.'

_"Meh… that's the problem, you guys complicate things just to fool others and get what they want. Like in one case on the news, that Congressman also pins the blame on one company, in which they have no idea or involvement of that matter." he stated._

'Wow… I never thought you watch the news.'

_"Anyway, what I'm pointing is… My life is simple because I kept running straight, no shortcuts or a Chaos Control. You, on the other hand, if you want to have a simple life, then run and look for it." he said _

I sigh… "Run and look for it, huh?" I whispered. "Hey, do you want to watch Cars 2?"

_"Do I!" Sonic said in excitement, wanting to watch that racing movie._

I smiled and heads back to the mall... Perhaps... having him as a friend is not that bad.

**:::^**_Lunar's/Fortune's P.O.V._**^:::**

I steadily rope myself down into the manor, and them swipe the gem off it's pedestal. Once I got it, I left a 'thank you' card and then disappear into the night.

Once I land on the safe house, I was greeted by Mammon and in response I greeted back. "So, any news?"

"I found an old lab of Eggman but found nothing, on the bright side I found three more laboratory and searching for them now." Mammon said, he's an Asian Black Bear Mobian and yet despite his size, he is able to spy on people. "No activities on the mind of the sun god and no changes of the image either."

I sigh and looks at the screen, where we focus more on the country where Sonic/Esen is… A part of that country have disappeared from radar or satellites we hacked on. I asked one of the Soleanna people to see if Mindanao is okay… well, it's still there but on the satellite view, it's missing. Well, the officials did try fixing the network and satellite, but that part is still missing.

Ever since Mammon found the tablet containing the ancients texts, I couldn't help but to worry on Sonic, Esen and Elise in that country.

I have to hurry and get the other two Emeralds somehow. If not, I hope Esen and Sonic are able to catch all of the Cuores…

* * *

><p>Silver: And can you guess the song?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Bring in the Storm!**_

Silver: And chapter 16! Why didn't this move to first page when I updated this?

* * *

><p><strong>Bring in the Storm!<strong>

"GAH!" I yelled in frustration, fright of being hit by a huge random thing and all things hell decided to crap on.

…

I bet you're guessing that there's a Cuore doing this… Well, you're right, it is the damn heart and it's the wild one! It's the Tempesta Cuore or the Storm Heart, and this kept blowing me back! ACK! That was too close…

'How did this happen anyway?'

"_Don't you remember?" Sonic asked._

Ugh… Oh yeah…

**:::^**_Moments ago_**^:::**

I run to the café and once again, I was greeted by the maids and the butler lead me to the second floor. There I met a man in his forties and Elise, which the man happens to be my art history professor… he was kinda surprise on meeting me, since I'm a hedgehog and all.

Meh…

Proceeding with the lessons, I wrote down about the psychology of an historical artist when… There was shouting and someone calling my name.

"Huh?" I said when the butler came in.

"I'm very sorry, but there seems to be trouble in the café." he stated.

"What kind of trouble?" Elise asked.

"Well… a daughter of a congressman is demanding the sapphire from the blue rat." he said what he heard.

"HEY!" I yelped and very offended on that one… then I remember who it is… Ugh…

"_It's that cheerleader again" Sonic said in a very annoyed tone._

Oi… I told the two to hold the lesson for now and I went off to confront the bimbo. Upon arriving on the commotion, I saw Salome, a semi-fat looking guy… must be the dad… and a bunch of bodyguards turning the place upside down, looking for me!

I got annoyed and used Sonic Wind to stop them, I kinda saw a few fly out the door. "Alright, Salome, I'm here and how many time's do I have to say no?"

"I'm not taking a no for an answer!" she shrieks, marches at me and pokes me. "I have my daddy here to pay for that gem."

"You mean the Chaos Emerald? As if!" I scoffed before she corrected me it's a sapphire… Have you been avoiding video games in your life?

"Ah, so you must be the blue creature." the semi-fat looking guy said and looks at me. "I must say, you look like one of those video game characters."

It's pretty much obvious there as the man takes out a check and wrote something in it. He gave it to me and my eyes widen on the numbers of zeroes in this. "You're giving me this much for the gem?" I asked incredulously. Seriously, this enough would help my family move out of the house!

Normally, I would accept money or anything related financial… hey, with the corruption going on, you could say money and intelligence rules! But… thinking of my situation, the fact that Mephiles is after the gems, Fortune stealing the rest to prevent him from getting it and the fact that four more Cuores I need to collect… "Sorry, but no, I can't let you have the gem." I stated, ripping the check in two.

"I see you're more interest of a high price." the man said and takes out his check again. "How much?"

"No." I said bluntly and give them the most coldest look I could give. "The gem is not for sale."

"_Whoa… almost like Shadow." Sonic quipped._

They still tried persuading on getting the gem and I kept denying when…

CRASH!

We jump and turn to see a portable toilet crashed into the shop. I take a look outside to see an extremely bad weather and I was nearly pushed back by the force of the wind.

"Esen!" Elise shouts and came to my side. "It's a Cuore." she said, as her eyes glows red for a moment and then returns to it's normal colors. "The Tempesta."

"Tempesta?" I asked.

"Yes, the Storm Heart and the most brutal one aside from the Lightning." she stated. I asked her where is the Cuore and she told me that it's in the eye of the storm, somewhere in Manila Bay before fainting. After the butler made sure she's okay, I left for the said place as the others barricade the shop from the storm.

**:::^**_Back to the present_**^:::**

Okay… I'm clinging on this pole because the road is slippery, the strong wind pushing me back and… IT WAS A FREAKING BAD IDEA TO GO HEAD INTO A STORM! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

Back to reality, I manages to shelter myself into a nearby abandon building and thinking of a way to get near to the eye without getting blown away or drown… Since the eye stays mostly in the sea. Then I got an idea and take out my green Emerald.

"Alright… Chaos Control!" I warped away.

**:::^*^:::**

I manages to land near the harbor, here the wind is stronger and the waves are bigger. I look up to see the outer wall of the eye. I then swear a bit as I forgot to ask Elise for the whistle when…

"_I'll call her." Tama suggested._

'Can you?'

"_I'm the lightning, if there is anything that pierces the storm, it's me." he replied._

"Alright." I said and touch my armlet, then the familiar armored bull appears. He tell me to stay by his side and then jumps. He slams his hooves on the ground and bunch of lightning rain around us, one redirect itself and flies, breaking the wall.

We waited…

The storm stops and then we saw something red flying…

"_It looks like a… fish?" Sonic supplied._

As Tama returns to the armlet, I realized that the red thing is heading for me! I yelp and dive away as it pass by and I turn to see…

"It's a shark!" I yelped, it a friggin' Great White Shark with a pair of angry set of eyes.

"_Uh oh! She's in Rage!" Rio said in alert._

"_Rage?" Sonic asked._

"_Every Cuores symbolizes emotions and it have special abilities, she is in her Rage mode which mean…" Rio explained,_ as I somersault out of the way, the cement ground cracks as she passes by. _"She'll definitely destroy you, even if you try to call her, she won't listen or stop."_

"This there… Wait! Of course!" I said and touch my armlet and Ame appeared. "Can you slow her down?"

The swallow looks quite frighten but I couldn't blame her, I mean it's a shark… about the size the shark in Jaws. Anyway, I encourage her to stay in the sky for a while, as I distract the shark here. I run around it and manage to get it's attention… and I swear I'll never play tag with a shark, because she is quite fast and I have to break the sound barrier to make a gap between her and me. Once she is dowse with the Tranquility, I touch my armlet again and the tips of my quills glowed blue.

'Here we go.' I thought, then jumps into the air and does a spin attack. And out of it, blue blades came out of it. I don't know if I hit her till I uncurl myself and saw her to be even more slower.

"_You're doing great!" Sonic said _

Then I touch my armlet again, this time I glowed green and felt my quills became much more harder like steel. I then spin dash at the shark and manages to knock her out…

Along with me backing out

**:::^*^:::**

"That was awesome, Esen!" Sonic said and raises his hand to high five. I thank him, high five him back and I see we're in a red void. "So… where's sharkie?"

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _

Whoa, that is something and I nearly jump on that one. "Tempesta! Will you listen to us?" I asked, as Sonic rubs his ears.

"_Like I would listen to a collared stray like you."_

Wha?

"Look, stormy, we need you and your other friends to unite against Mephiles and stop him from destroying time." Sonic said.

"_You think, that unemotional fool, would listen to you? I think you're the most foolish than he is."_

"Then again, emotions does some foolish things." I quipped. "Look, if he destroys time, there will be no place for you and your friends to hide and he'll kill you. But if we stop him now, then… well, you and your friends will become part of him again."

"_It will not be easy."_

"Hey, I got myself in this situation and I drag Esen here along, and there's no backing out on this one." Sonic said. "We got the sun, rain and lightning too."

"_I see… My name is Cassiopeia."_

"Sonic." he said

"Esen." I said

"_A word of advise for the blue hedgehog…watch over and protect her, she is very important for you."_

"Huh?" we both said and look at one another, when a red flashes at us.

**:::^*^:::**

Ugh… I wince and I saw a glowing red gem on the armlet.

But still… I'm puzzled…

Why am I important for Sonic?

**:::^**_Lunar's/Fortune's P.O.V._**^:::**

Argh! I run down the hall and tries to catch the friggin minnion, with the emerald it swiped from me. The unfortunate thing is… it set off the alarm and it disappeared into smoke, along with the emerald with it.

Once I escape the museum, I greeted Mammon back in our safe house.

"Hey, I found something about Eggman." he said and he lead me to the computer room. There he shows me a video of an experiment and…

…

Shit, so that's why… but it's couldn't explain about Esen, I mean, I checked her records… unless…

… It looks like I have to speed up with the fourth emerald and head back to the Philippines. Something tells me that a dam is about to break.

* * *

><p>Silver: I'll be taking a break for a while so no updates tomorrow, plus I have to finish my fanart for Rockman! (how long it has been in my system anyway?). Okay… three more Cuores to go… a chapter for both Esen and Sonic… LunarFortune… the big fight… complications and the grand finale…all in all, I think we're going to have about 8 to ten more chapters plus the epilogue.


	17. Chapter 17

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Behind the Veil**_

Silver: And chapter 17! I have nothing to say... ... Philippine got third place in Miss U! XD!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Veil<strong>

I was watching Whose Line is it Anyway? on Youtube and laughing hard on the Richard Simmon episode. Even Sonic found this funny.

As they are about to do the jet ski scene, my phone went off and I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Esen, it's Elise's butler." the speaker said.

"Oh… is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Elise sensed two Cuores before fainting." he said and I asked where it is. "It's in Baguio, we're not sure where it is exactly but Elise sensed it's there."

"So… what am I looking for?" I asked.

"The Ulap Cuore or the Cloud Heart and the Auer Cuore or the Mist Heart, she said that these two will be hard to find." he stated, I asked about the whistle. "The thing is… the whistle got lost during the storm."

"Are. You. Serious?" I asked in disbelief as I slam my hand on the table. He apologize purposely and suggested to use the Cuores I have since they can call one another.

"Also they can locate where the two are." he stated. I sighed and accepts the situation as it is, he bids me good luck and we hung up the phone.

"_Hey, don't look that glum! At least we got two in a price of one in this!" Sonic said cheerily._

'Right, right.'

Knowing my parents are at my sister's and my brother is at work, I take the necessary things I needed, pack them in my backpack and then heads off to the coolest place (and closest to experience winter) in the Philippines.

**:::^*^:::**

I seems I also forgot… it is also the most haunted place in the Philippines.

Apparently, I am standing in front of the gate of a colonial white house, about a two or three storey and the area around it is covered with overgrown plants. Not to mention the thick clouds above and the fog which I nearly couldn't see the house. 'Are you guys sure about this?'

"_Yep, they're in that house." Aki said._

"_What's wrong, Esen." Sonic asked._

"Why, in the name of Chaos, would they hide in the most haunted house of Baguio?" I literally screamed the last part and birds went out flying.

"_I thought you're not scared of ghost?" Sonic asked._

'Appeance is one thing, but the sounds of moans, pleading for help and pain chills the spine, Sonic.'

Well… knowing that the house won't go anywhere, I decided to asked the locals for any incident or strange happenings around this house. And guess what happens as I leave the place… I nearly got hits by a bunch of hails.

**:::^*^:::**

"Yeah, I'll be staying in a friend's house, doing a project." I said on my phone with my brother on the line. "Yes, I'll be back by tomorrow, sorry for the short notice, she just called me… right… right… okay… I'll be home tomorrow, bye."

I then plop on the bed in a hotel and pick a sandwich as I read the list I wrote. It seems that not only the house but a unlit road is affected, since the people are stuttering about a White Lady and other ghosts on that area. Okay… White lady is common here in this city, but ghost animals? Mananangal? Big Foot?

Okay, the last part didn't make sense because that monster doesn't lived here.

"_That's the power of the Auer… she creates illusion and sometimes they are solid enough to almost make them real." Cassiopeia stated._

'I see… what about Ulap?'

"_Ulap is more on absorbing things, I have no idea how he attacks but be careful." Cassiopeia said._

Hmmm… still it puzzles me on another topic… the random weather. It's extremely cloudy in this city, then it rains, hail, twisters, snow, and… I think it rained huge needles once… weird. Anyway, I plan on heading in that house in the morning and I have to get in by the window, since the doors are lock.

"_Why not tonight?" Sonic asked._

'Stupid, I don't have a night vision like you and…' I look outside. 'There's an effing 4 foot tall snow outside! ... And since when did this place have snow this thick?'

**:::^*^:::**

The next day, once the snow has melted, I bought a few stuffs in a 24 hour shop and then race off for the house. Once I arrived there, I peek at the guard who's watching the place before I jump over the fence. Then I dash to the open window and jump into it…

But…

"Gah! Ipis!" I squealed and quickly shut my mouth. The room I'm in is filled with cockroaches and I quickly move out of the room. Once out, I took my backpack off and cover my face with it… and then I screamed on it. Why? Why does is has to be the roaches?

After my screaming session, I explore the place and find it… full of cobwebs and mist… Of course, the sound effect of the chills are right on time and I look in one room where a bloody foot is sticking out of the toilet, I closes the door. I look in another room and there is a White Lady in the piano room, then I closes the door. I repeated the process of looking for the Cuore in the rooms. Each with different stuffs in it, like zombies, mangled up corpses, sea monsters, a witch and any form of horrors we see in a monster movie.

Then I fainted.

**:::^*^:::**

"Excuse me." I said to Sonic and I screamed bloody murder. Mangled up corpses freak me out!

"You okay?" he asked and I give him a thumbs up. "Man, that was some scream."

"_Really amusing… and I thought you're not scared with dead bodies." _

"I'm scared on dead bodies that are totally messed up." I quipped. "Can you come with us?"

"_If I refuse?"_

"Mephiles is going to get you." we both stated, but she chuckled a bit.

"_Well…it will be hard to get rid of us, but then again I will not allow him to do as he pleases. But can you handle beating him when you're… like that?"_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Well, it seems that you two have no clue, do you?"_

"Look, we're here to stop Mephiles. Once we stop him, we'll be off to find out how to get ourselves separated and that's that." Sonic said.

"… _You… Hmmm… perhaps seeing this will give you a clue."_

And with a flash of light…

**:::^*^:::**

"_Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!" I sang as I home in on one of the Eggbots and it exploded on impact._

_Earlier, I had a talk with Mr. Grumpy and Silver about our mission. Both me and Silver will distract the robots as Faker sneaks inside and steal the goods. Apparently, the doc have created a new weapon, which is hidden from the eyes and even Rouge couldn't get in to see it._

_Anyway…_

"_Follow me, Set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city!" I sing as I put a hole on a row of Eggbots._

_When… _

"_UGH!" I yelped as I suddenly stumble and trip to the ground… something… something is draining me. I get up and attack a few more Eggbots trying to get me, I then saw Silver fall out of the air. I quickly dashed to the future hedgehog and caught him on time. _

_But… I no longer have anymore energy and I passed out._

…

…

…

…_Ugh…_

_What?_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I quickly jerk up on hearing Shadow screams. _

**:::^*^:::**

"AH!" I yelped and jerk up with sweat rolling.

"_Shadow… What did that obese doctor do to him?" Sonic asked._

'No idea… but can we get out of this house? It's beginning to give me the creeps'

Once I get out of the house, I meet up with an owl by the front gate along with… a small hedgehog on it's head.

"_You don't need to worry about Ulap, I got him." She said._

"_You're a hedgehog too!" the little hedgehog squealed in delight._

And he latches on my face, once I got him off me…

"_I'm Shiho, you can use Construction, allowing you to create anything you want with the mist." the owl said._

"_And I'm Spindle! You can use Propagation! Which mean you can absorb any attack and then send it back in a similar or a different way, Nii-chan!" the little hedgehog squeals._

"_Sonic, Esen, look for Luce… she's the last Cuore you'll find…" Shiho said._

And then they both enter the armlet and a purple and an indigo gem appears on it. Both of them even heard the other four welcoming them into the armlet.

"So… only one who's left is… Luce…" I whispered and then I quickly run out of the area. I quickly run back home while thinking of what happened to Sonic and the last Cuore.

**:::^*^:::**

"… _Esen… Sonic… they really don't know…"_

**:::^**_Lunar's/Fortune's P.O.V._**^:::**

Once I have the last emerald safely in my pocket, I quickly change my direction and landed on a hospital. I got in, sneak around, finding the room and I found who I needed.

"Hello." I greeted politely on a doctor, who seems to be freak out on my… appearance… meh, that aside. "Sorry for the fright, ma'am, but I have heard that you were a doctor, specializing on pregnancy and childbirth, in the Philippines before."

"Uh… yes, is there anything I can help you?" she asked, still uncomfortable on my presence.

"There is… it's about Esen Garcia." I stated. "Tell me… who is Esen…?"

* * *

><p>Silver: Holy crap… who is Esen exactly?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**City Ablaze**_

Silver: And chapter 18! It's close yet far!

**City Ablaze**

* * *

><p>Normal day, I would say…<p>

Family outing and stuffs…

Except that I'm somewhat hidden from public view, since my mom is not that all accepting my hedgehog form. She still thinks it's a disease…

"_Your mom is that ignorant, is she?" Sonic asked._

'She's strict and picky, not to mention very controlling. This is why she and my sister don't get along, aside from my nephew, they are far too independent.'

"_I see." he stated_

'She also thinks that Sonic games or anything that relates with you is a bad influence.'

"_Eh? Why? I'm a hero." he replied._

'You are… how should I say this… all about how you use your freedom, she sees that you are a careless hero who doesn't look back at the damages and leaves other to clean up for you.'

"_Eh, and she expect me to clean up the mess? It's Eggman's fault, you know! He started it!" he said and huffed._

'I know, but that's what my mother view on you.'

"Esen." I heard my name called and I look down from the tree to see mom. "Come down, it's time to eat."

"Okay." I stated and jumps down the tree as she left for the picnic site. I then follow her to the said site. Once there, I was given a plate of meat, corn, vegetables and rice, and then I sit on the bench, where my dad and brother, to eat. But… I didn't dig in when…

"Hey, are you Sonic?" I heard a voice behind and I turn to see a group of kids, probably 8 to 10 years old, looking at me with admiration and excitement. As I was about to say something when…

"No, it's a disease." my mom quickly said as she comes to our table with a plate of her own. "Now run along, you don't want to become a hedgehog, do you?" With that, they slowly move away and I heard one mumbling.

"If it's becoming Sonic, then it's cool." one of the kids said as he/she walks off.

"Mom, they're just admiring a fictional character." Kuya said. "What's wrong on seeing a character coming to life?"

"Hmph, the fact that they bring such fantasies and false hope to the kids." She said in a monotone voice and sits beside dad. "Those are nothing when it comes to harsh reality of this world."

"Oi, oi, it gives the kids their childhood." Kuya said as he takes a spoonful of rice. "It's the thing that makes them happy."

"Happiness can be only achieved when you worked hard on it. Not on pretending you're a fictional character or imagining you're a hero, a hero does not earn money." she said and I just lost my appetite.

"Yes, I know, but they are the ones who are risking everything. So that the people in this world can have a better future." Kuya said. "I mean, think of the wars in other countries?"

"They earn, Lycus, they earn money if they come back alive." she replied. "As for big-shot heroes like that fictional hedgehog, they don't."

I then dropped my utensils and hop out of my seat, I ignored my moms calls as I walk away before running off in top speed.

**:::^*^:::**

'Sorry about my mom, Sonic.'

"_It's okay but why does she thinks of heroes like that?" He asked._

'I don't know…'

I look up at the sky and wished that my mom just accept the fact that I'm going to be like this till we find how to split each other. Heroes don't earn… yet they gain people's trust and can change the world. I walk on the edge of the roof of a building I ran up, instead of being afraid, I felt confident, thrill and perhaps daring as I twirl around without falling.

Then… I heard a scream and look to the source to see… Mephiles minions popping out in the city. "Whoa! It seems he decided to pop back into the city!" I stated.

"_Mephiles!" the Cuores squealed in fright._

'Hey, don't worry we're here, you know… So, are you ready to give him a payback of almost killing you, Sonic?'

"_Yup! Let's get this party started!" Sonic said cheerily_

"Alright! Here we go!" I stated and jump off the roof into a dive, I then found my footing on the building and home in into one of the minions then to another. Once I clear the area, I run off to the next where the golems are. They're big and strong but quite slow, as they throw their flaming rocks on me and I evaded it with ease. I quickly slide under the golems and used Sonic Wind to create a twister, which sent them into the air. I then touch my armlet and my quills glowed red. "Dash Bombs!" I stated as I home in one of the golems, and around me, huge red beams came out of nowhere. It follows my direction but… they hit the other golems.

BOOM!

"Okay…" I stated as I trotted out of the smoke-filled area. "I will not use that for a while."

I then see more of them… but I merely smirk and touch the armlet again.

**:::^*^:::**

"_They really don't know, do they?"_

"_They are starting to become similar and yet…"_

"_Can't we tell them…"_

"_No, it's up to fate to show them the truth of themselves."_

"_As of now, they have to find Luce, she's the most important one… "_

**:::^**_Lunar's/Fortune's P.O.V._**^:::**

I arrived in the country safe and sound, but from Mammon's report: Visayas disappeared from the radar. I called Elise and told her to pick up a doctor, she sent her butler on that.

…

It's hard to believe that…

Esen is…

I stop and hear a scream along with a roar, I look up to see a bunch of Worms on the building walls. "Well now… it seems that the climax is about to start." I stated, taking out my gun card and charging into the fray.

* * *

><p>Silver: AND… It's short… again XD! Anyway, Mephiles is back from his Emerald hunt… let's see… EsenSonic: 3, Lunar/Fortune: 2 and Mephiles: 2... Will he be able to get the others?


	19. Chapter 19

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Shell thru Time**_

Silver: And chapter 19! Lame title, I know!

* * *

><p><strong>Shell thru time<strong>

"Nice try." I said smugly on the Biter and I spin attack a hydrant and redirect all of the water at them with Aki's help. "But seriously, cool down. And thanks, Aki" I added as the dog barks at me cheerily before jumping back into the armlet

Looking around… it seems I manage to clear this area too.

"_That is AWESOME!" Sonic said. "You know, if I were there outside, I would give you a high five."_

I chuckled. "Thanks… Wah!" my voice is becoming boyish again!

I test it again…

"Aah" I said.

Oh great, it's official, I now have Sonic's voice. I then look at the window's reflection… yep, eyes still dark brown. I sigh in relief before saving a few people from the minions of crazy consciousness of the sun god. Once I got them to a safe place, I used the propagation ability and absorbs them. Then a new wave of minions came, I used Nimbus Wind which is the Ulap version of Sonic Wind and shoots out needles. Another use of this, is my quills absorbs the flames and it extends, stabbing my foes.

Well… duh, both me and Spindle are hedgehogs, it's obvious.

Anyway, once I get rid of them, I continue off to the next place

**:::^*^:::**

Huu… I think I managed to get rid all of them…

"Well played, blue hero." a familiar voice said and I quickly turn to see…

"Lunar!" I said cheerily. "Long time no see."

"Hmph… you're starting to become the blue hero I heard back then." the white thief fox said, as she hops down the building and lands in front of me. "That's an improvement."

"Meh, I'm only acting as Sonic for my fans." I quipped with a smirk and cross my arms.

"Even his gestures, that's even more of an improvement." she added and I dropped whatever I have on my face and my arms.

"Very funny…" I sarcastically said to her. "So, you got all the Emeralds?"

"Not all of them… He got two and I also got two, and I fear that he's going after your Emeralds instead." she said, then I heard a roar and I realize where it is… and I break the sound barrier, leaving the thief to the dust clouds.

He's going to eat shit if he ever hurts my family.

**:::^*^:::**

I arrived there with Biters and Takers surrounding the park, I did a homing attack on one and then uses the Rain Blade on a group of Takers. Then I used Sonic Wind and heads into the park where the people are running around, trying to escape them. I quickly beat all of the monsters and help the others out when…

"Esen!" I heard my mother shouts and then she grabs me. "What are you doing? Leave this to the police! Come on, we have to get to safety!"

"Ack! Mom!" I yelped, she didn't notice my change of voice as she make a beeline to the parks exit. But… we stopped when a golem appeared in front of us, and I couldn't move since my mom hugs me tightly with dad while my brother tries to block the blow.

…

It never came and I release my breath… Thank you, Shiho. I look up to see the Golem was hit by a huge familiar hammer…

"_Amy's" Sonic quips._

Yeah, made out of mist and the golem crumbles into small rocks. I then wriggled out of my mother's grip and successfully free myself. But she grabs me by the quill and tries to bring me out, only to let go when I moved my legs in a very fast manner. "Mom! Police can't beat those monsters! They're not affected by bullets!" I yelled at her.

"Esen! This is not for a mature young lady! You'll get killed here!" she snaps at me. "I don't want the future I given to you comes to a waste!"

I look around for a moment before… "Maybe, I'm not that lady you envision… plus, I want to live my life once again." I stated and steps back.

'Back when I was running…' and then I shoot off like a bullet, intend to live my life and stop this madness.

**:::^*^:::**

After clearing the whole park…

Yep, you guess it, I found Mephiles in the center of the park.

"So this is where you are." I stated and he chuckles.

"I'm quite surprise that you manage to become a hero like that blue annoyance." Mephiles said and he turns to see me. "Even you're mother is weak against that attitude of yours."

"She does not understand what is going on here, nor will she accept the fact that I'll be like this till we split." I stated with my arms cross.

"And neither she or you will never find out." He stated and he suddenly summon out a purple spear. He throws it at me and I evade it, I then retaliate back with Dash Bombs… only he melted into a black puddle and turns the entire floor black.

"Oh… what's the use of fighting, everything will end sooner or later." the creepy hedgehog voice said as I avoid the huge body that came out of the ground.

"Well, my end will come on the right time." I stated and used Nimbus Wind on the huge body. "I mean, there are so many things to do and they want to live everything to the fullest. What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that they are corrupted." he stated and another huge body came out with an intent to hit me, I quickly run away from it. "Those people are nothing more than spineless cowards, always blaming the mistakes for their suffering. But, in fact, they are making themselves suffer, ignoring to make amends."

Then those little flying shadows came and I use Rain Blade and Tranquility to keep them at bay. Suddenly… "Just like your mother, she was a stewardess of an airliner till one day… something went wrong with the plane. She and her friends tried saving the passengers because the pilots are poisoned. The unfortunate thing is… none of them, have piloted a plane and…" he explained my mother's past

The assault stopped and I landed on the ground, on a crouching position. "She was the only one who survived the crashed." I am shocked on that one… my mom, tried being a hero and failed yet survived. "Extreme luck, is it not?"

"How the hell did you know that!" I charged at him, plus the way he explain it unemotionally creeps me out.

"Simple really." Mephiles stated. "I'm a god…"

And then I got hit by something hard and I fainted.

**:::^*^:::**

"So that's why…" I said as Sonic came to my side. "She have a survivor guilt and she didn't want me to experience it."

"Still, it's kinda bad restraining one's freedom, I mean how will anyone learn?" he asked and I look at him. "Listen, we need to stop Mephiles from destroying every existence, that is even more worse than a trauma!"

"I guess you're right… this is where we agree on." I said sticking out my hand. "Let's give him a beating?"

"Yep, let's give him a beating." he said in agreement and we shake our hands.

"_Finally…you are both in harmony." _

"Who's there?" I demand quickly and looking around the orange void… wait, could it be… "Are you Luce?"

"_Yes I am, Esen, Sonic."_

Sonic whooped for joy on finding the last Cuore and I asked her to come with us.

"_Of course. But before you wake up, I want to show you something."_

"What is it?" I asked.

"_The continuation of the memories."_

And with a flash of orange…

**:::^*^:::**

_I struggled on the grips of the frigging Eggbots, as they quickly lock me into a small, sphere, bulletproof glass cage. My ears quickly perk up on the doctor's laugh and I turn to glare at him. He is on a laser beam machine, which is powered by the Master Emerald._

"_You know, Knuckles is going ballistic on you when he sees what you did to the Master Emerald." I stated. _

"_Well… he won't find it once you're gone, hedgehog." the obese scientist said as he clicks on some buttons._

"_What did you do to Shadow?" I demanded and I spin dash on the glass, only to bounce back… damn, he even made it hedgehog quill-proof._

"_Oh don't bother, you'll be with him anyway…" he stated and the laser aims at me. _

"_What! Did you kill him? I swear, once I-AAAARRRGGGGGH!" I screamed. His weapon hit me and it is painful… I feel like I'm melting and I almost can't breathe._

_Then… I saw something white… it flies near me and…_

_The next thing I know, my screams became a loud cries... _

_And then nothing...  
><em>

**:::^*^:::**

"AH!" I yelped and jerk up with sweat rolling. I then suddenly see a orange dome protecting me from the shadows and Mephiles.

"Luce!" the crystal hedgehog shouts, glaring something on the ground.

I then look down to she a clam about a size of a compact mirror. It then opens it's top shell and inside… is a bright orange… stuff… in it, with small eyes and mouth.

… Wait, don't tell me…

"_It's nice to meet you, Esen, Sonic, I'm Luce the Ceu Cuore." the little clam said._

'Okay… we're doomed.'

"_You're a shellfish?" Sonic asked._

"_Yep! And I will let you use my ability." Luce said. "It's called Hyper Intuition."_

Then, she became part of the armlet and… for some reason, my senses begin to pick up… The barrier breaks and I quickly run out of it. Then I turn back to strike back at… wait, that Mephiles is a fake, then where…? I look around and I narrow my eyes on the ground. I jumps up, use the Elec Charge and slam on the ground shocking it. I heard a yelp and out comes Mephiles, I quickly cast Nimbus Wind on him then a Dash Bomb before he recovers.

As I was about to attack once more when… he disappears.

Where…?

I suddenly sense his presence and I look behind, there he is standing on top of the light post. I can also sense he's exhausted, despite his emotionless look. "Not bad… still, your efforts are in vain." he stated and he takes out… the Blue and White Emeralds from his back!

"What!" I said in shock and I look for the Green Emerald. Thankfully, it's still there.

"Consider it a consolation for an interesting fight…" he stated.

"Hey! Give it back!" I jump after him, only he disappears out of sight and his laughter echoes.

"Do you think you can beat me with such an incomplete Cuore?" he asked.

"What!" I stated, but he is completely gone. "Luce explain."

"_Sorry… but we're missing our last and 8__th__ member." she said._

"_What! So there are actually eight Cuores?" Sonic asked._

"_Yes." all of the Cuores said at the same time._

'Great… so who are we're missing?'

"_Vent Cuore… or the Wind Heart." Luce stated._

Once that is over, I'm about to race back to my family when I meet up with Lunar. I told her about the 7th and 8th, and she is shock on the fact that she miscalculated. Anyway, she told me to bring my family to the café tomorrow for an extremely important meeting, which also involve them. And no exceptions…

After that, I race to my family who are with the medics and the people around me... cheers on me as a hero.

* * *

><p>Silver: Whups! She got the Sky but we got ourselves a new Cuore to catch! XD! Are you confuse with this chapter by now? XD!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Truth about Her**_

Silver: And chapter 20! Here comes the harsh truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth about Her<strong>

Once we eaten breakfast, I managed to convince my family to go to the café. I did not tell them what kind of café it is, but I told it has a great hospitality and service. I even added that it has a great coffee, since my brother is a coffee addict. My mom, on the other hand, wants to stay home and forget the events yesterday. She even points out the homework and stuffs needed to be done tomorrow.

Still… I manage to convince her to come and to tell you, it wasn't easy… I just promised her to have all my grades high and perfect.

Oi…

"_She's really dependent on that…" Sonic quips._

Anyway, we soon arrives at the café, of course, the maids welcomes us on cue. Then the butler came and takes us to the second floor where Elise and Fortune are. Upon arriving there, I greeted Fortune and give are a high five.

"I thank you for arriving here." she said. "So shall we?"

"Sooner the better, I don't want my daughter to be late for school." my mom miffed.

"Eh? Esen, you didn't told you're mom that we private schooled you?" and on cue, the damn fox thief asked.

"What?" My mom said in shock and kuya is quietly panicking on the side.

"Thanks a lot, Fortune." I said in a deadpan tone as she uttered an 'oops'.

"Esen, we'll talk tonight." she said with a dark aura surrounding her.

Aw… crap.

"_For once, I'm scared." the blue hero uttered._

I sigh… the disappointments in life… as we enter the room she sets and there I saw Elise and… a doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Reyes." My mom said, recognizing the doctor and both her and dad gaves her a handshake. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, so how are your children?" the doctor asked.

"My son is quite a IT Specialist and Esen… she's a Fine Arts student." my mom said. "My eldest daughter is the Head of the Management Department and have a family of her own."

"Oh… is Esen here?" the doctor asked.

"Yes… sadly, she caught a disease… can you look at it?" she asked and the doctor look at me. Her eyes widens in surprise and she kneels down on my level, looking at me for a moment.

"It's… hard to believe…" she uttered and looks at Fortune.

"I suggest we sit down." Elise suddenly interfere as the butler came in with the tray of tea and treats. We agree on it and sits around the large table…

**:::^*^:::**

As we got served by the butler, my mom is chatting to the doctor, dad is ignoring me and kuya is giving me a worried look.

"_This is very nerving…" Sonic said. "You should've have told her bout the school thing."_

'Like that is easy.' for once breathing became easier since I got someone to talk to.

"_Anyway… an 8__th__ Cuore… I wonder where it is…?" he asked._

'Dunno, but after this, I'm going to run off and never come back till midnight.'

"Esen…" I heard Elise called and I look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I replied as I sip my tea and looks away from my mom's eyes.

"I guess I should be blunt." Fortune said and looks at all of us. "A few days ago, my friend found Eggman's base scattered in different parts of the world-"

"If you're asking Esen to assist you on that because she looks like Sonic." My mom said and looks at the fox darkly. "It's a no."

Thru some miracle, the fox seems unfazed with her darkness and gave her a bored look. "No, although I did asked her on a different mission, this is different… We found videos of his experiments on the three hedgehogs and… the reason why they disappeared back in our world."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Unfortunately, I never expected the words to hear… it's like being hit by Amy's hammer on the chest but it is ten times worst.

"Esen… you're not their daughter." the doctor said.

The whole room is silent…

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kuya asked, as if fearing the bomb will drop.

"Eggman uses a machine and the Master Emerald to seal the abilities of the three hedgehogs… but the side effect is their age got reversed." Fortune stated, showing the videos of the experiments. "To even make sure that they don't come back, he transformed them into human infants… Although, one of them have a gender change, and Eggman was puzzled on that. He then uses the Master Emeralds to travel here and give off the three babies…" she then looks at Dr. Reyes.

"17 years ago, you were in labor and gave birth to a baby girl… but…" the doctor pauses for a moment before continuing. "She's a stillbirth…"

A stillbirth… the real Esen… died…?

"She's dead and you fainted from exhaustion. I was about to announce to your husband of her death, when another doctor came with another baby girl in his arms, healthy and crying. He saw my situation and offered to trade the babies, I was skeptical because he looks odd… but once I heard about the other baby's mother died in an accident and his hardship of saving her." she continues and then she takes a deep breath. "So… I agreed on switching the babies since they are only a few hours old apart."

…

…

…

"_Esen… are you okay?" Aki asked._

I'm not… I'm not Esen…? "Why… why are you telling this now?" I asked in a low voice, back when I was a kid, I have a sense of running away from them… as if I don't belong. But because of my mom, that feeling fades away as I grew.

And now… it's back.

"Esen… no, Sonic, we're sorry." Fortune said and looks at me. "But it is proper to know the truth."

"The truth?" my mother yelped at them angrily. "For all we know you're staging this!"

Fortune gave her a look before tossing a file a her… "If we're staging this, then there supposed to be an essence of your DNA in her, despite her Mobian form! But there's nothing of you or your husband in her!" the fox shouts.

"Lies!" my dad shouts, this time he snapped and my brother has the 'oh shit' look. Yep, it is bad when my dad gets himself involved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia! I'm telling the truth!" Dr. Reyes retaliates. "If you want, I can show you the place where your real daughter is buried!"

I'm…

"_Esen… no, other me…" Sonic called out. "Run."_

What?

"_Run now." he replied._

Not knowing what to do, I did what the blue hero in me said… I run.

**:::^*^:::**

…

…

…

"_GEEZ! Stop blanking out your mind! It's creeping me out!" Sonic shouts._

I jump on that but I never replied to him.

I don't know where I am, but I'm on an empty beach with the sun setting on the ocean…

"_Hey… don't think it too much… although it actually explained on how I ended up being like this. Still, it does not explain why I'm here and you're there and the gender change." he stated… "Other me… I'm here… if you need to talk, I'm here."_

"_So are we." the Cuores echoes._

"_And cry…" Luce said. "If you don't cry out, you'll feel bad… so it's okay, just cry out your frustration and sadness… So… just cry, release it and don't stop till everything is out."_

For once… I cried… for unknowingly stealing a life of a girl, the love of her family and her identity…

But most of all… I cried for the 17 years I wasted when I should be free…

**:::^**_Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

In a weather station, they monitor the radar for storms and odd weathers then inform the people about it.

But one thing they couldn't predict...

"Boss! The Philippines! It's gone!" one of the workers shouts and points at the area where the country is supposed to be... Only it is gone from the radar.

* * *

><p>Silver: And now we give silence and mourn for the real Esen Garcia…<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Trapped**_

Silver: And chapter 21! He's back!

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped<strong>

I wake up… feeling stiff and sore… only to realize that I slept under a tree with a hallow part in it. Ugh… I crawled out and does some stretching and… it is midnight already?

I take out my phone to see the time… 15 Unknown caller... That can't be right… 9 am? What the! Then my phone rings, it's my brother… ugh, I really don't want to talk about it still my finger presses the green button and I answered it.

"Esen! Er… Sonic! Where are you?" Lycus said as I rub my head from headache.

"I slept stiff." I said in a annoyed tone.

"Not smart." he said casually as if everything is normal… Lycus, nothing is normal when I'm not your sister… er, brother… Do'h, never mind.

"Anyway, Fortune has been trying to contact you but you don't answer." he said, that explained the 15 unknown calls... we should've exchange numbers. "Something's going on and she needs you at Luneta Park now.

"Can't she do it on her own." I asked, not wanting to do anything but to sulk right now. Of course, the hero in me protested on that.

"Sonic, it's Mephiles, he's on the park right now, doing… whatever doohickey or mumbo-jumbo there." he stated as I heard the weather taking a bad turn. "… Esen… you're still my sibling no matter what, okay?"

"… Mom and dad…?" I asked weakly.

"… Silent as a dead paperweight…" he replied then I shut the phone. I then head off to the said place.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving there, I nearly step back on the sight.

Mephiles' minions everywhere, on the ground, the sky and on the buildings. And let's not forget that there are dead bodies of police around… I feel like I'm going to puke on this spot right now.

Anyway, I meet up with Lunar on the car's roof. "Hey… how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Stiff." I replied.

"I understand, but we have to stop him from getting Iblis into this world." she said as she hops off the roof.

"How will he do that?" I asked.

"A horrible price." She uttered… "Back in our world, the population there is millions but not too much to overpopulate a city or an country… However, here, it reached a hundred million people and it over populates this city or a country supposed to have."

"Right, what does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Mephiles found a way to get Iblis into this world… Mammon and I found a ruin, depicting how he will get him here." she stated, as the Takers came and we endes up fighting it out of the air. "With all of the Chaos Emeralds, he can lead it here… but if one has an incomplete set… one must uses something else equivalent or near to the power of the Emeralds."

"Well, he got four Emeralds now, but what… wait, are you saying!" I said in shock, realizing what he's planning.

"_He's insane!" Sonic yelped._

"That's right… he's planning on sacrificing a hundred million lives and he now entirely trapped this country in a dimension field." Lunar stated, then the earth shakes as the thunder rumbles in the sky. "We have no choice, we can't waste anymore time, those seven Cuores will have to do."

I nodded in respond and I carry her as we head to the park… where Mephiles is.

**:::^*^:::**

We arrive at the scene where Mephiles is using the power of the Emeralds and tossing some dead bodies into the fire. "I see, you came." he stated. "You saw how horrible this world is, isn't it?"

"Shut it, you crazy brain!" Lunar quickly shouts back and quickly stands in front of me. "Of course, the world is chaotic but it doesn't mean ending everything will solve it!"

The crystal hedgehog laugh as he kicks another body inside. "Oh… then why do they ever wished to erase their mistakes?" he asked and with a twirl of his fingers, he shows an image and voices of people praying and wishing to redo everything and to remove their mistakes.

"Don't tell me…" Lunar said and looks at the crystal hedgehog.

"Yes, I'm merely granting their wishes." he stated. "After all, the only way to erase those mistakes is by destroying time itself! That way no mistakes will exist."

"_Mephiles!" Luce shouts_ and she came out of the armlet. _"It's not right! Killing time itself is not the solution!"_

"Ah… it's good to see you, Luce." he stated as four of the Chaos Emeralds floated behind him. "It's a pity that the eight part of the heart is still missing."

"_Idiot."_

Huh? 'Did you hear that?'

"_Hear what?" Cassiopeia asked._

"_I hear nothing." Rio replied._

"_Same here!" both Aki and Ame said in unison._

"_I did." Sonic said._

'You heard it? But not you guys? … Weird.'

"Now, it is time to…" but he never finished his speech when Tama charges at him and Shiho flies over them, taking the Emeralds from him… wait, when did they planned this? Once they got it… Damn it, again with the emeralds and the head! Very smart, Shiho, Very smart… OW…!

"Quick! Use the Emeralds!" Lunar stated as Tama holds Mephiles back, she even toss the remaining Emeralds at me… "Transform into your Super Form to beat him!"

"Uh… Okay." I said meekly and quite clueless on how to use it, as I carry all of the gems in my arms. "Uh… How…?"

"_Just close you eyes and focus on the gems." Sonic instructed._

'Okay…' I closes my eyes and focus on the Emeralds… I felt something smooth as silk brushing against me and it seems… Suddenly, a great pain came to me and I scream along with Sonic.

**:::^**_Luna's/Fortune's P.O.V._**^:::**

I kept my eyes on that damn hedgehog when I heard a scream behind me. I turn to see Sonic screaming in pain as scratches and cuts suddenly appears on his body, and he quickly drops the Emeralds to hold his head as if it is going to explode.

"Sonic!" I yelled and rush to his side, Tama and the other Cuores also came to his side to see if he's okay. "Damn it, that's wrong with him." as he fainted.

Then I heard Mephiles laugh. "That fat fool really did a good job on sealing his Chaos Force." he stated. "Pity, that his speed wasn't sealed along with it."

Damn it, suddenly he appears in front of me and punch me on the face.

GAH!

"And to properly finish the job…" the damn monster raises his glowing hand… crud, don't!

Suddenly a clam attacks him, by hitting him smartly on the head and then wraps the blue hero into a orange shield… then when it disappears… so does he.

"No way…" I uttered.

"_Don't fret, the Wind only sent him and the others to safety, along with the Chaos Emeralds." _

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"_I'm Luce, the Ceu Cuore… now please flee this place. I'll trap him and his minions in here."_

"Ugh… But Sonic… are you…"

"_Don't worry, they meet Vent… I promise."_

Without much of a choice and trusting this Cuore, I quickly run away from the park as the orange shield went up again and is expanding to cover more grounds.

**:::^**_Sonic's/Esen's P.O.V._**^:::**

… Ow… I'll never use those emeralds again…

"_That's the first time they did that to me…" Sonic complained._

I agree with him and I get up… only to see a different place, a lush forest and a gray sky hung over me. "Whoa… where am I?" I asked, when suddenly I heard a huge explosion and guess what? A piece of a body part nearly land on me with blood splattering on my shoes. "Holy crap!" I yelped and jumps away. I then look to the source of the explosion and ran off to see what's going on.

* * *

><p>Silver: Now… where did she landed?<p>

P.S. Damn it... Why does this fic doesn't move to first page or the top list when I updated? I have to do it again somehow to make it move!


	22. Chapter 22

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Dark World  
><strong>_

Silver: And chapter 22! A new adventure time!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark World<br>**

Running out of the forest, I saw a village burning away as a shadow of an army slithers off into the valley. I heard a faint cry of help in one of the houses and rush there. Damn I need… but on touching my armlet… all the Cuores are missing… Aw great!

"_Just spin dash inside!" Sonic suggested._

'Right' I did what he told me and I managed to save an old mobian racoon and a duckling. Once we reached the open grounds, I left them there to see if there are any survivors left… but most of them are dead by sword-inflicted wounds and nasty burns. The thing that shock me is that they're all mobians, aren't they suppose to be hiding? I heard a hustle in the bushes and there I found…

"Spindle!" I said in joy of finding the little hedgehog, along with the purple Emerald with him. Finally… some luck! Anyway, he latches on me happily as I pick up the Chaos Emerald and places it in my pocket space.

Once I finish my search, finding no other survivors and Spindle returning to the armlet, I run back to the open field… and ducks an incoming rock at me! "Whoa!" I yelped as I dodged another rock and saw the duckling throwing at me. "Yipes! Hey! I just saved your lives!"

"Stay away from us, you evil hedgehog!" The duckling screamed at me and throws more rocks.

Wait… evil hedgehog?

"_That's Mephiles' title, not mine." Sonic scoffs._

Eventually, the duckling ran out of rocks to throw and is about to throw dirt when… _"Calm down! He's not evil!" Spindle shouts._

"Who said that!" the duckling shouts and Spindle came out of the armlet.

"_I did! Don't call Nii-chan evil!" Spindle shouts in defense._

"He is! When he crown himself king, he practically conquered the whole world!" the duckling exclaimed and I'm quite dumbfounded on that…

"_Me? Conquering the world? And king? AS IF!" Sonic shouts._

"Hmmm…? It is seems that we're not talking to that evil person." the old raccoon said and I look at him with the duckling.

"Grandpa, what are you saying?" the duckling asked.

"I don't feel any malice in him…" he said. "He's more confuse right now."

"Huh… thanks, but can you tell me where I am? I have a go back and face Mephiles." I said.

"Ah, you're lost, I see… you're in South Island." the elder said.

"Wait! South Island!" I exclaimed in surprise. "But Lunar told me that Mobius was destroyed when Eggman overloaded the Chaos Energy!" and they gave me a strange look.

"_Unless…" Spindle said,_ we look at him and he faces us._ "Unless she sent us here!"_

"Who?" I asked.

"_Vent! She must have sent us here in this world!" the little hedgehog exclaimed. "her power is called Passing-Thru, it allows one to travel in different dimensions!"_

"Oh… so you're a wanderer." the elder said, looking at me and I bow at him in respect. I then asked him of the situation right now, wanting know why is Sonic is the evil iron ruler of this world.

**:::^*^:::**

"So… you're not evil?" the duckling asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"You came from another world?"

"Yeah."

"You were battling against a very evil hedgehog before you got here."

"Yep."

"And Eggman did something to you and you grow up with the Overlanders?"

"I prefer humans, but yeah." I replied. "But still… it's unbelievable what the evil Sonic just did that to this world." and a dark cloud hangs over me.

"_Spindle." Sonic stated._

"_Sorry!" the Cloud Heart quickly apologizes _and waves the cloud away.

Anyway, I helped them built a temporary shelter and gather enough resources for it. I am thankful that they manage to cool for now... well, except for the ducking who's watching me like a hawk. Still, I need to find out why the evil Sonic became like that… I mean, he got a will that could never break down and he against suppressions… but now…

"Excuse me, do you have any idea to get to his kingdom?" I asked, if the other Sonic ruined this world, then I will make it right.

"_Now we're talking!" Sonic cheered._

The elder told me where it is and advised me not to engage against the evil blue, he said that he gain a dark powerful magic and it is dangerous to go head on against him. Instead, I have to find Sir Charles and ask him for more information and aid on this journey… Wait… Am I in the Archie version of this world?

Anyway, I made a promise to the two to give them back a free world… the world Sonic suppose to protect and fight for.

**:::^*^:::**

Running on water, piece of cake except Sonic is freaking out not to stop or we'll sink. Reaching land is totally quite a breeze and avoiding people is not much of a problem… The big problem is…

"… This Sonic is quite paranoid." I quipped.

"_Frankly, I have to agree." he replied._

We reached the kingdom but it is heaping with guards and securities, not to mention the extremely thick wall… I mean, look at all the frigging spikes and traps on it! And I don't think I can asked Light Gaia for assistance since he's stuck in our fused world.

"Is there anyway to get in there?" I asked to particularly no one and scratch my head a bit.

"_Perhaps I can…" _

I heard a familiar voice, I turn and, with joy, saw Shiho flying above us. "Shiho!" I cheered.

"_I finally found you…" she said, _a bit tired and lands on my head. _"Huu… that Wind really scattered us."_

"_Shiho!" the little hedgehog squealed _and latches onto the owl.

"Hey, glad that you found us… can you get us in?" I asked as she gave me the yellow Emerald.

"_It won't be a problem." she said, as she tries to get Spindle off her.  
><em>

With that she made me look like one to those guards and… let me in with ease! Ha! Anyway, once I'm in, the illusion came off and gave Shiho a break. I then put on my hood and shades, and head off to the castle where I should find Sir Charles.

**:::^*^:::**

I reached the castle and manage to sneak in by the back… but I have no idea where to find Charles. Although Shiho offered to help, I didn't let her because she needed rest from finding me. So I ended up doing the hard way…

Do it, ninja style…

… That sounds lame…

"_Eh, why don't we do a quick run of this place?" Sonic asked._

'Ever heard of Fragile Operation?' I asked him, as I peek into one room and found a library instead. 'This is the situation we're in… We are in this evil Sonic's palace and if we run, he'll sense the change of the wind.'

"… _Alright… But don't take it too long, okay?" he said._

Back on my search, man… how many rooms are in this place!

Yipes!

I quickly back to a corner when the guards came, and with them… is the Evil Sonic! … Wow, he looks more darker than I am, he wears a bloodstained armor and torn cape with a hood. Next to him is… It's Sally Acorn! Whoa… what happened to her, she got a broken arm and her body is covered with bruises. Then I saw Bunnie limping as if she's not used to her artificial parts... Weird.

Once they passed, I tiptoed out slowly before heading off to the opposite direction.

And guess what? I found the lab and if I remember correctly, Charles is a scientist.

Anyway, I silently enter, close the door and there I saw a very depress hedgehog with a mustache, he is looking sadly at a picture of a female blue hedgehog… "Sir Charles?" I asked, he jumps in shock and turns to see me. "It's okay! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to calm him down.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain but basically I came from another world." I quipped. "Can I asked you something?"

"What is it?" he asked and seems to be calming down a little.

"Can you tell me what's going on here and what I can do to help?" I asked.

Well… he hesitated at first but with Spindle's help, he tells me what's wrong with the world as I take a seat…

Everything is under the Evil Sonic reign, ever since he ran off when he and Sally had a argument, and was found… he slowly changed into an evil ruler. Many protested against him, but most up ended dead or tortured till their inevitable fate. Chill runs down on my spine when I heard what he did to Sally. Also he even destroyed the Master Emerald, and Knuckles is missing after the Angel Island fell out of the sky.

"Listen to me, don't face him and just leave." he said.

"How can I do that when that jerk just step on people like a bug!" I exclaimed and quickly stand up from my seat, I march at the door but… he hold me back.

"Don't be reckless! Just live! Don't waste your life on a pointless battle!" he yelled at me.

"How can we live when there is something restraining us, Charles?" I asked and I look at him. "Remember, I'm a wanderer?" I then take off my hood and shades, and he looks at me with shock. "Heh… Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Anyway, don't worry, if there's anyone who can face him… it's got to be another speedy hedgehog."

"S-sonic?" he stuttered.

"Nope! I'm Sonic Esen the Hedgehog! Call me Esen while there's an evil me running around." I stated with confidence and a smirk on my face.

After that, I quickly left the place with a plan… find the pieces of the master Emeralds in this world and piece them back together.

* * *

><p>Silver: Whoops, I drop them into an evil version of Mobius where Sonic is a demon king! XD! Pls. give credit to lizsama for the dark theme. Yes, I combined their names together, I think it's very fitting.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**The Good and The Bad**_

Silver: And chapter 23! Explanation on the weirdness last chapter… The Vent Cuore just seemly transported Sonic/Esen into an evil version of Mobius (Archie comic version), which survived the Breakdown. Now feeling a bit annoyed that the other Sonic is a tyrant ruler of that world, both Esen and Sonic are determine to set the world right while figuring out how to get back to their world and stop Mephiles… Get the picture?

* * *

><p><strong>The Good and The Bad<strong>

Okay… I'll not go over the details on how I managed to find a few pieces of the Master Emeralds with in two days, or avoid Snively's army from killing me.

_"Who in the world would name their kid Snively?" Sonic asked._

'I dunno, ask him'

… Okay, back to the point… And I will not tell you how I encounter Sonic's friend's counterpart… Now I'm also afraid of Amy, she tried to hump me when she saw me! Hello! Girl mind in a boy's body! … Wait, that wouldn't sound my other me gay, would it?

_"Other me…" Sonic scolded._

'Sorry! Sorry! Plus I didn't expect to be humped by that pink hedgehog!'

_"Me either…but please clear you mind of the gay stuff, I'm okay with it but I don't expect it to happen to me." he stated._

'Ha, ha… sorry Blue.'

Anyway… but I will tell you the unexpected meeting of me and the Evil Sonic…

**:::^*^:::**

It was around noon and I found Ame and Aki with the Blue Chaos Emeralds… Okay, 3 down, four more to go and… how many pieces of the Master Emerald should I find again? Right now I got three small, fist-sized and A huge one of it. Not to mention that I have to find a good hiding place to hide all of this, or it will take up my pocket space!

I run down the path and I saw a burning city a few miles from where I'm standing… Considering I'm a speedy hedgehog, it's not too far as I put on my hood and shades, and I run off to save the survivors.

Arriving there, I quickly spin dash on one of the soldiers and quickly helps the victim, pointing at a safe route to escape from this chaos. I then run off, beating more soldiers and saving more people. Until… I heard a very dark laugh and needing to know, I run off to see who it is. I hid behind some fallen buildings and I take a peek behind it.

…

Shit! It's the evil me!

I quickly back on the wall before looking back and watches as the evil me stomps on a guy… and I hear bones cracking with the squishing of blood… Ugh… I think I'm going to faint on this.

_"Ditto." he agreed._

As I look back I saw him smirking cruelly as he killed more innocent lives, and I have to leave before he sees me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked and I eeped silently… Did he spotted me? I turn to see him just a few meters from me and dropping a fresh organ on the ground. "Don't tell me that you're afraid to speak?"

Jerk, as I press on my shades and gave him the best glare I got. "Not really, but watching you tear those people apart made me almost beeline to the restroom." I said in blank tone.

"Bold, but not wise." He stated and attacks me, only I lean on the side and made him trip and stumble to the ground.

"Dude, I'm really disappointed on you." I said. "You're suppose to be a hero! Not some crazy, tyrant king! That's Eggman's job… or Robotnik in this reality…" as I dodge once again and jumps away making a distance between him and me.

"_Do you sense that?" Sonic asked._

'What is it?'

_"It's like a Chaos Emerald only… dark, evil and downright scary." he replied._

A Chaos Emerald that is dark, evil and downright scary? Is there such… wait, if I remember correctly, in one issue of the Archie comics… Holy Fiddler on the Roof!

I manage to land on a handstand position on a fallen building as he lands below it. "Tell me, you have that Black Chaos Emerald, do you?" I asked. I really dread the situation I'm in right now… if I'm right about the Black Gem, then it contains most of the negative energy from all Chaos Emeralds.

Duh, you all read fanfics and you never heard of the frigging black gem of doom? Come on…

(Silver: Will you not break the fourth wall?)

Sorry… Anyway, he smirked and I flinch on that one. "Now how did you heard about that?" he said and I saw his foot crunching on the floor. Yipes… I quickly fall back as he spin dash at me and I quickly defend back with Nimbus Wind. Once I land on the ground, I quickly roll away and create more distance from him. And… I kinda notice… I can avoid his attacks without using my speed… it's like I nearly saw everything thru…

See thru everything… Wait, I look on my armlet and saw the familiar orange gem but it's empty aside from the power left in it… Thanks Luce. Then I quickly jump back and give him a swift kick on the face, which sent him flying and landed roughly on the ground.

Huu…

_"Nii-chan, we got audiences." Spindle said._

Eh…? I look around and saw the familiar characters… I saw Bunnie and Amy with another female pink hedgehog with them.. And I think she's holding Amy back on striking me. Then on the other side, I saw Tails, in a gray armor and Antoine, the suppose-to-be cowardly character now looks like he got confidence. And the rest are mobians who are watching me wearily as they hope and pray.

"That's it." the evil me stated and get up from the ground, then the ground began to shake a bit and he himself is covered in dark aura. "You're going down!" he shouts as the dark aura molds into a pair of long claws and charges at me.

I manage to see all the strike patterns and avoided them with ease, then I found an opening and punch him on the stomach. I then punt him into the air and I somersault to avoid Amy's hammer and kicks her out of the battlefield with an apology. Then I used Ame to rain down on another pink hedgehog and slow her down before kicking her out also. Next, I run away from a hail of dark energy from the evil me, and used Sonic Wind on him. He stumbles back and then he glares at me…

Uh oh… I quickly reach into my back, holding on one of the Emeralds as he charges at me with an extremely huge claw. "Chaos Control!" I shouts and in response, I warp away from his sight and the next thing I know is I spin dash on him. He fell to the ground and everyone is surprise and whispering… How I got a Chaos Emerald?

"You… give me that Emerald!" the Evil Sonic shouts and lunged at me only to kick him away once more.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have it." I stated. "After all, you're a fail of being a hero."

'Sorry, I'm doing a psychology attack on this one.' I quickly apologizes to my other me.

_"All right, but don't over do it." Sonic replied._

"Ha! A fail! Look at this world! It's safe and protected." he said as he stands up. "Tell me, can you beat Robuttnik from his terror without killing him?"

"Yeah, I can." I said with confidence. "But can you stand against your fears? Seriously, I think you're still afraid of getting wet." and smirk.

"You…" he snarled.

"You think that you're the king of this world since you got that black gem in you? Oh come on… I think Shadow is a better character than you." I said smugly, I mean Shadow came from an evil alien race planning to make food out of the planet, yet he sided with us and saved the world. "Also what happened with you being all about freedom? That's not the Sonic I know… I almost thought that you're possessed without knowing… Wow, poor you." I then lean on the side to avoid a dark aura thrown at me.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded and spin dash towards me. In response I spin dash at him and we got ourselves into a lock battle of spin dash. And then, we got ourselves pushed back and landed some distance apart.

Then I heard murmuring and whispers before I touch my head to learn that my hood is practically destroyed. "Aw man, and I paid like a thousand pesos on this." I whined.

"A… another Sonic?" one of the bystanders utters in shock, as I stood straight and sighs.

_"Looks like the cat is out of the bag!" Sonic stated._

'Yep.' as I take off my shades and they all gasped, even the Evil Sonic is stun at this.

"Well, this is quite a crowd." I stated and I look at the evil me. "Hey, surprise?"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" he demanded and I have to cover my ears due to his loud volume.

"Loud… well, isn't it obvious? I'm you. The. Hero. You." I stated and smirk smugly as he started to get piss off and attacks me, also calling me a faker. "Please, that's Shadow's title." I stated before jumping away and use Nimbus Wind on him. I manage to pin him on the wall, thanks to the needles and I approach him. "No matter what, I'll stop you… for a shadow can't live without it's light." and once I got close to him. "Try not to hurt yourself, emo."

And then I Chaos Control away.

**:::^*^:::**

After that, I continued collecting all of the Master Emerald pieces, but this time…

"Other Sonic!" I heard and head to the source, there I saw Tails near the woods with Antoine. They seem the be on their guard and hesitant, got to be careful…

"Hey, you called?" I said, stopping on their side.

"So I wasn't dreaming… there is another Sonic." he said.

"And the hero one too." I added quickly.

"How did this happen?" his friend asked.

"Well…" I then told them of my situation and my plan, and they seem to brighten at this. They look like they still have a fight chance against the evil me.

"Do you still have the pieces?" he asked.

"Yeah… got a hiding place to hide these from evil me?" I asked.

"Every well, I think Knuckles is going to be thrilled on the news that the Master Emerald can be piece back together again… But we can't call you Sonic, it will cause quite a confusion in the battlefield and panic in our base." Tails said, as he turns with Antoine and leads me to their HQ. "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Yeah, call me Esen." I quipped as we enter the woods.

* * *

><p>Silver: Okay… about Chaos Control, there is a very small leak in the seal which allows SonicEsen to use Chaos Control but in a very limited times. Still they cannot turn super unless the seal is completely broken.


	24. Chapter 24

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Fixing Things**_

Silver: And chapter 24! Brotherly time! Well... indirectly.

**Fixing Things**

* * *

><p>Once we arrived in their base, everyone is looking at me.<p>

Well… they never expect having another Sonic.

Anyway, while there I saw the said pink hedgehog, not Amy, walking towards us. "So it's true…" she uttered.

"Tikal, it's okay, he's not the bad one." Antoine said.

Wha! "Wait! You're Tikal?" I asked and she nodded. "I thought she's an echidna!"

"Oh, maybe this will explain." she then morph back into her echidna form and I am practically speechless. She then told me that after the Evil Sonic broke the Master Emerald, she and Chaos came out. Chaos faced off with evil me and lost, and in order save him, she and Chaos merged together thus giving her life once more and shape-shifting abilities. With that, she joined the New Freedom Fighters and became a spy for them.

"Uh… whatever the evil me do, I apologize in his behalf." I said with a bow. But she seems to wave it off.

"It's okay, now that we know that he has that Black Chao Emerald and the fact that we can bring back the Master Emerald." she stated.

With that, we further discussed about the Master Emeralds and teach them on how to find them. And yes, when Knuckles saw me, he tried attacking me… Knucklehead…

**:::^*^:::**

****Most people are annoyed in this but... FAST FORWARD!**  
><strong>

So far we're making a good progress, I think we manage to find more pieces of the Master. And I found Tama… although, he nearly bowled me over when he went on a stampede on the base. Still, I finally got the Fourth Emerald! YAY!

Anyway… there are still problems…

Like Tails seems to blow up in anger any minute, Knuckles is not okay when I come around… okay that's just totally him, and the whole world have gone medieval, I mean whatever happen to guns and vehicles?

Still, if I'm going to fix this world… I better find the right equipment.

**:::^*^:::**

Running down the hill, I saw something glint not too far off and I went there to investigate… I then grin on what I saw and I asked Tama to help me pull it out.

Once it's out, I proceed on seeing if it works and if it's still intact. When I gave it a piece of the Emerald Shard, it powered up and is working pretty good. But since I don't know how to use it anymore, I asked Tama to tow it back to the base.

After managing to get the thing near the area, I collapsed face first on the ground as Tama returned to the armlet. I'll never ever push a plane or any vehicle again… Owww… my aching arms.

"_You know… you could've let Tama tow it while you drive it." Sonic suggested._

'Well… Sorry! I was to happy on seeing this and I can't wait till Tails sees this.'

"_True… should I give you a crash course on it?"_

'Yeah… the Tails in this world does not know how to drive this, plus he's better off as a mechanics than a fighter. Seriously…'

Speak of the devil, here comes the kitsune and he look baffled on what he saw. "Sonic, what is this?" he asked.

"It's obviously a plane." I said as I get up from the ground and dust off my face. "Surprise?"

"It's useless." he said and looks sorrowfully at it. "Did you forget that technology here does not work, thanks to the evil you?"

"I know, but if I remember correctly." I then open the compartment and there I point at the Emerald Shard. "This can power it up. Watch." I said and hops in the pilot seat. I then flips some switches and turn the plane on, coming to life much to Tails' surprise. I asked him if he want to fly with me, at first he seems wanting to back away but then I told him that the Tails in my (or Sonic's) world likes planes… he agreed to try it and climbs into the passenger seat. "This is Sonic Esen the Hedgehog, saying buckle up and enjoy the ride."

I then gas the plane which began moving forward and the pulled the stick to get it into the air. By far, I've been listening to Sonic on how to basically fly the plane. As we go higher, I heard Tails shifting in his seat, very uncomfortable in the sight below. Being concern, I decided to go higher till the entire view of the ground is masked by the clouds…

And we soon met a wonderful view of the white clouds and the warmth of the sun.

I smiled at this and I turn to see the two-tailed fox looking happy. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Yeah… I miss the sun." he said.

"Tails… can you tell me what happened to the other me? And how he got that Black Emerald?" I asked.

"I… I don't really know, it was right after he and Sally had an argument and he just ran off." Tails explained. "But he didn't return so we panic a bit till he came back after 2 weeks of missing… that's when he became different… Do you know anything about the Black Emerald?" he asked.

"Well, it's like any other Chaos Emerald, only it absorbs negative feelings to provide energy." I explained as I veer to the left. "For example, fear, lust, anger, etc… it will absorb those feelings and provide the holder immense power, an in turn the holder will make the people miserable to fuel the Black Emerald."

"I… see." Tails said, ears drooping down on hearing it.

"Hey… why are you at the point of almost blowing up." I asked.

"… I'm disgust on the people who follows Sonic's ideal." He said, he then explained how people follow him, how they torture others and leave them bleeding and hurt till death comes. "It make me wonder why… why I bother protecting them when they'll end up being like him…"

"Tails… I remember a quote from someone… to eliminate evil, you have to the greatest evil of all… but I don't think it's necessary to be a great evil. Instead, to wash all evil away, be a hero and save everyone even the bad guy himself. Then everyone will finally see from the dark." I said and with a smile. "The plane is yours. You're far more suited as a pilot than a fighter, but don't worry… leave everything to me."

"Also…" I then added. "Why don't you cry your frustration out now." mimicking what Luce did to me when I learned that I'm not part of my family. "It will make you feel better, plus we're up in the sky and I'm the only one here…"

With that… I first hear a weak sobbing noises then he slowly begin to wail and cry, like a kid keep saying 'it not fair' and doing tantrums.

"… _I hope we can fix this world before facing our own." Sonic stated._

'Yeah, this is the last time Tails is going to cry… Ever.' as I slowly look up in the starry night sky.

**:::^*^:::  
><strong>

After that, we proceed back on the search for the Emeralds, only now Tails is a pilot and is taking a lesson from me (which is from the Sonic in me). Except when it comes to maintenance, I'm practically clueless since Sonic also doesn't know how to fix it… instead, Tails does the fixing with trail and error, and… I think he's starting to become the mechanic fox I know in the games.

"_That's good." Sonic quipped._

Oh and one of his crew found Cassiopeia, apparently thrashing in the river and threaten to chew them up if it weren't for me. With the Storm secured and the fifth Emerald, along with the progress of the Master Emerald… I'll say that it won't be long till we see the Master whole again.

As the progress goes smoothly… we hit a wall…

"This is bad…" Knuckles said, as we attended a meeting and discussing about the Master Emerald pieces. We are so close, yet so far…

"Bad? We're just crossing the lines and… duh, it is practically worse." I said in a deadpan tone.

"_Ugh… I can't believe that there are Master Emerald pieces in the Evil me's vault!" Sonic said._

'Well… this was unexpected.'

"I bet he doesn't know about it being the pieces of the Master… I mean, I don't sense any energy in it." Tikal said as I rub my head.

"Unless it's a friendly unit, it will call out… duh… so, any plans for a heist of the century?" I asked and they look at me like I grown another head. "Alright… I have some ideas, thanks to that white fox, and I think this will lead the evil me away from the castle vault… Tikal, do you have any blueprints or schematics of the place?"

"I'll try getting it for you." she replied.

"Okay… what we're basically doing is… we'll attack significant landmarks or places something which will get his concern. Once he's there, make it look like a decoy and the next attack is on another significant place, this time a bit farther from the castle, at least. When he is occupied, we'll get in, collect the Emerald Shards and boot ourselves out. That's when we retreat the troops." I explained.

"It's risky, that will lessen the numbers of our fighter." Antoine said, very reluctant on this idea.

"Every step meets risk, buddy." I said. "If we're going to take back your freedom, we'll definitely get an armful of risk from the evil me. Besides…" As the owl appear out of my armlet. "To lessen the risk a bit, Shiho, the illusion expert, will be with you."

Once we have the basic plan down, we waited for Tikal to get the blueprints and to discuss about the places to lure the evil me away.

* * *

><p>Silver: Three more chapters before the showdown between SonicEsen and Mephiles… I swear. By the way... I'll be leaving off for a while... group project, so I'll see you all in the weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**The Heist**_

Silver: And chapter 25! I'm back with the heist!

* * *

><p><strong>The Heist<strong>

Once we got the blue prints from Tikal, I asked Tails and Antoine of the important places the Evil Sonic would go to if attacked on the map.

The main problem was that there are only like 3 or 4 places that could lure out the said evil me… That would be bad… I have to think of a way to prolong the battle as we look for the Master Emerald Shards.

Dang… if… wait…

"Hey, is there a city called Station Square?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the entire city is in ruins." Antoine answered.

"Great, Tails, I need go to that city." I said.

"Eh? Why?" The fox asked.

"Because, if I remember correctly, there is a black hedgehog sleeping there." I said.

"And what does this one sleeping hedgehog can do?" Knuckles asked.

"He's on par on my speed and… he can tap into the Chaos Force." I said smugly

**:::^*^:::**

"_Are you sure waking and asking for help on the Faker of this world will do any good?" Sonic asked._

'Look, we need to stretch the battle and give us time to collect the Master Emerald Shards. Besides he's equal to us in some ways.'

"… _All right, but still I'm the fastest." Sonic said in a very arrogant way._

'Right…'

"Esen, we're here." Tails said as I look down from the wings of the plane… incredibly, it is quite thrilling… and saw the ruinous Square Station. Everything is totally wreck and many buildings have fallen, but right now I need to find the G.U.N. Headquarters and wake Shadow up.

Once we found the… well what's left of the headquarters, they seems to doubt that we could find him till I opened the hatch. "Shall we? Oh! Right, can anyone of you hack the G.U.N. mainframe?"

And they look at me as if I grown another head… "Errr… never mind, I'll just crash course it." I uttered and enter the place.

Once I found a working computer, I managed (well barely, I'm no hacking expert.) to get in the G.U.N. system and link to the ARK… it's a miracle it's still there, considering the whole world have gone medieval… Anyway, getting the needed files and stuff, we then proceed to the room on where the black hedgehog sleeps…

I just hope that I can change his mind from destroying this world and get him to our side…

**:::^*^:::  
><strong>

Okay… time to fast forward things, I manage to get Shadow on our side and it wasn't easy… he even called me a faker.

"_As if I need another to call me that." Sonic said sourly._

Ha, ha… anyway, once he's on our side, we proceed on the planned heist…

**:::^*^:::**

'You know, I wish I could see the Evil Sonic's face once he sees Shadow and his ability to use Chaos Control.'

"… _Not funny… although I might make this was an exception." Sonic said._

Anyway, me, Tails, Knuckles and Tikal (in her disguise) manage to sneak in the palace as evil me left to fight against the decoy. As she lead us to the place…

"Okay, this blue print has the plans of traps in it… but…" I said and looks at more traps and the bodies that are left in the traps. "Why he didn't bother cleaning this…?"

Great, I'm going to puke again.

Anyway, I asked Tama to totally disable the traps by striking lightning on it, I didn't bother if anyone hears the noise or the explosion… I just want those bodies to be gone before proceeding… Man, I hate corpses.

Anyway, once the armored bull manages to destroy the traps, we quickly run down the hall and the stairs. Upon reaching the vault, Tikal fumbles a bit on the keys and it takes about four of us to open the huge vault door. Entering it… I gawked at the friggin' mountains of gold, gems and valuable things in it…

Yes… I said it in plural: MOUNTAINS!

"_How much worth are in here?" Sonic asked in disbelief._

'I don't want to know… ever.'

Then I get a face full of feathers… I manage to take it off and see who it is, a smile from in my face. "Rio!" I said cheerfully. "I can't… believe that you're here in the vault."

"_ESEN! I'm so glad to see you!" Rio cried. "That insane hedgehog lock me in here for not giving him the emerald I have!"_

"Do you have it?" I asked and he nodded, he gave me the sixth gem and I place him back into the armlet. But now I wonder where the last Emerald is… I mean, Luce is still back in my world. Then I look around… "Hey where's Tails?" I asked.

"Wha… oh no, just find the Shards, I'll look for Tails, okay?" Tikal said and we both nodded, she then left to find the kitsune and hope he didn't do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, I take out a Master Emerald Shard and raise it. We saw a few glow above the mountains and Knuckles senses some in the bottom. I groan on the work of digging the shards out, but I can't complain… I don't know how long will Shadow last in battle, we need to get those shards pronto. Grabbing the shovel, I proceed digging away the gold as Knuckles picks the shards from above the pile.

… Moments later…

"Ugh… how many shards left, Knuckles?" I asked, as I lean on the shovel in front of me. I think I manage to dig a mountain now… at least with Aki's help, I mean she's a dog, and I'm breathing heavily like I came back from hell.

"Only two more, you're doing great, Esen!" he shouts, as he piles the Emerald shard in the sack.

"HALT!" we both jumped and I slowly clamber out of the hole. There I peek to see… Amy! "You shall not take my love's treasure!" and then raises her… metallic, spiked hammer and attacks Knuckles.

'…She's a lot more worse than yours…'

"_True…" Sonic shuddered._

Anyway, I quickly get out of the hole and stands straight like a king. "Amy Rose! Stop this right now!" I commanded.

"My love!" she rushes to me and I quickly put her to sleep by punching her lights out. Once I put her in a safe but secure place, I gave Knuckles a look and he gets the message. He takes out his gear and I retake my shovel again, we then proceed with digging on one mountain where Knuckles sensed the remaining two shards.

**:::^*^:::**

Okay… we manage to shovel half of the mountain and found the remaining two shards. "Okay… Knuckles, can you contact the decoy team?" I asked, he gives me a thumbs up and pulls out a communicator.

"Hey, we got all of the shards…" Knuckles said, then he looks horrified and shaking a bit. "Then he's… Damn!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The evil you used the full power of the Black Emerald and then nearly killed our men." the echidna said. "I would thank you for letting Shiho go with them, but we need to get out of this place fast."

"Okay… but we need to find Tails and Tikal, they haven't come back yet." I said and dumps the two shards into the sack. "You go on ahead, you're the Master's guardian and it's your duty to revive it again." I then shove the sack to the bewildered echidna. He protested a bit but I'm able to convince him to leave now or the evil me will find out about it and destroy the Master permanently.

"Be careful…" he said before opening the sewer covers and jumps in it. I then close the lid and run out to find those two.

**:::^*^:::**

Running down the hall and taking turns… where the hell are those two…?

I turn once more but quickly backtrack when suddenly a group of guards came… With Tails, Tikal, Bunnie and Sally with them! 'Great…'

"Halt!" I called out once more, the guards stops on my command and Sally just shrinks away in fear… Wha? "I see you have captured Tails… and it seems tha we do have a traitor among us." I acted… Sorry Tikal, it will be over once I say the commands.

"Of course, your majesty." one of the guards said with a deep bow. "To the torture chambers, I presumed?"

"NO… I have a better idea, just leave them to me." I stated and swiftly yanking the chains from them.

"Um… it wouldn't be better it you have escorts?" he asked.

"Are you questioning my authority?" I asked him icily and giving him a Shadow-Glare. The guard apologizes, bows once more and scurries away with the rest of the guards. Once they are gone, I quickly push them into a room… I think it's a library… and swiftly destroy the cuffs with Cassiopeia's storm ability. "You really have to charge in and play the hero for a damsel in distress, Tails."

"Sorry, Esen, I just thought I would take this chance to get these two out." the kitsune said, not realizing it is the Hero Sonic and not the bad one.

"Anyway, we need to skedaddle before…" I didn't even finish what I'm saying when the door flies out of it's hinges and break the window. We all turn to see… the evil me. "Oi… talk about bad timing…" I groan before I quickly stand at the front of the four.

* * *

><p>Silver: Now… where is the seventh Emerald…? Anyone?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Allure of Darkness**_

Silver: And chapter 26! Dun dun dundun!

* * *

><p><strong>Allure of Darkness<strong>

Yep… this is bad…

In front of us, is the Evil Sonic and he looks mad… real mad.

"That was quite a plan… attacking other places and distracting me, while you save those two whores." he snarled.

"Okay first, saving these two is not in the plan… but we ended up doing it anyway." I quipped and gives him a look. I'm so going to hit myself for this idea that just pop in my head... and I don't know whether it came from Sonic or myself.

"Oh? And what is your plan, faker?" he demanded.

"Okay, I came from another world and I heard that before, but I'm not a clone of you… you're way to bad to be clone." I said smugly. "And also… Do you think I'll let you rule the entire world? Nope, definitely not… So I'm here on a one-on-one challenge with you."

"Esen!" both Tikal and Tails shouts but I raise my hand to quiet them. I'm doing this so they could get away, plus I have the six Chaos Emeralds with me. So there's no problem…

"Ha! Why don't you just surrender the Emeralds and I might share you the power of the Black Emerald." The evil me said and I just laugh that off.

"Ha, ha… sorry, but these Emeralds don't even belong here and the offer… you can flush it down in the toilet, you spankbucket." I said and he is extremely mad… well I did insult him. His eye glowed in dark purple and his teeth becomes longer and deadly like a vampire.

"Fine… a one-on-one challenge then." he snarled

"Yep… but let's take it to the open ground." I requested. "You don't want to destroy your own castle, do you?" With that, I gave Tails a look and then run out of the place with the Evil Sonic on my tail.

**:::^*^:::**

I kept running till I reached the gates showing a wide wasteland. I stand there for a second and the Evil Sonic is now beside me. "Dude, you're not fast enough." I commented.

"But I'll be once I get rid of YOU!" he shouts and charges at me. I manage to get out in time and spin dash back. He avoids it and tries to hit me with his dark claws but I manage to block it with Nimbus Wind. He then sent dark spears on me… like that will work and destroy it with Dash Bombs. "I'm impress with your skills on magic." he commented.

"No, I'm just merely borrowing the powers of my friends." I quips as I raise my guard.

Then I just notice that the people are at the wall and the gate and watching at the whole fight. I then jumps away and create more distance from him, then I home attack him and kick him away while he's down. I then run to avoid the dark projectiles… which are now homing to me!

'Oh shit!' and I dash ahead to escape it. I then used Sonic Wind to get rid of them, but most survive and I ended breaking the sound barrier just to escape… Once I got far… let's say a thousand kilometers far, then I take a U-turn and run full force back to my opponent. Once I evaded the dark projectiles, the evil me came into view and I deliver a speed-powered punch on him. And there he goes… flying… flying… now falling… and… Yikes, that's one heck of a landing, just a hundred kilometers from here and… Yeah, I sent him pretty far.

"_Ouch, I never expect that to be strong…" Sonic said._

'Never gone full force on someone before?'

"_On the Egghead's robots, but never on a live guy." he replied._

I smiled a little… at least he got self-control.

But that distract me from the dark projectiles and it hits me! Damn! I forgot about those and wince in pain… Ugh, that is a mistake on my part. I asked Rio to heal me when… I screamed in pain.

"_ESEN!" Sonic shouts but he too is in pain._

Collective gasps is heard from the crowd as I jump away, and look on where I was hit… I saw a large gash on my left arm and Rio waste no time on healing me quick.

"You just sign your death wish?" the evil me asked and I just gasped on his… new image. He got demonic, twisted horns, fur and quills gone all dark, eyes glowing bloody red and a long, thin but spiked tail. "Well… then I'll shall grant it." his voice is not monstrous and mad, then disappeared from sight.

Where… Shit!

I quickly roll out of the way just to avoid the first strike… but the next incoming strikes… It is painful… I then got grab on the neck and he pulled me close. "I win… Give me the Emeralds." He snarled.

"Heh, as if." I snapped and spit at his face… yeah that made him even mad, but it was daring.

"You're really stubborn." he growled.

"Duh, you were me, a hero of the world." I stated. "But when that Black Emerald came in your possession, you became corrupted and sick. You are far more worse that that obese doctor, at least he know when to turn tides when there's an extreme danger that threatens the world."

"Him and you? Working together when such extreme problems came?" he snarls before laughing like a madman. "That's the most dumbness thing I ever heard!"

"An he does not mutilates anyone… he's not a killer like you." I added coldly.

"Heh…" he uttered and with a wave of his hand, a huge dark sphere appears behind me. It is oozing and I could hear the cries and wails of suffering people. "Normally, I kill people for being heroic and dumb… you on the other hand, I'll make an exception. After all, a bit of anger, jealousy and suffering, you'll become like me."

He then throws me into the sphere…

And all I see is black and hears the sound of suffering a lot more clearer and louder.

**:::^**_Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

People are whispering in disappointment and sadness, on seeing their hope got sucked into the dark sphere…

Tails' ears droop as Shadow looks away, Antoine limp his head and Amy cheers for her love. Many guards are on stand by, waiting for their king's command to catch the rebels. The Evil Sonic just smugly smirked, he knew at some point that his alternate self will give into the darkness… No one can escape it…

He then turns to the guard and is about to give the command…

CRACK!

His ears perks up.

CRACK! CRACK!

He then turns to see the dark sphere cracking.

CRACK! **CRAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!**

Then it breaks completely and fell to the ground. He quickly shields himself from the dust and there he saw a silhouette of his alternate self in a crouching position. He then stands up… "I see you broke free, but you accepted the d-" the evil king didn't even finish when he is punch down on the ground by his alternate self.

"Re-think again." he snapped but with a smile of confidence. "I've been thru every adventure in my life, being grown as a human and becoming a hedgehog again… do you think I'll just fall like that?"

"You…" he snarled.

"I think we should start the real party." the blue hero said, snapping the emerald green eyes towards the evil king. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Silver: And now… what the hell happen back there?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Free Wind**_

Silver: And chapter 27! AND…! Guess who's ready to par-tay! And happy second anniversary to my first laptop, who died in the flood… XD!

* * *

><p><strong>Free Wind<strong>

I smiled confidently and stare at the angry demonic hedgehog. "I must thank you though."

"For what?" he snarled.

"I found what I needed." I said and hold out the white Chaos Emerald. "My seal on the Chaos Force is gone."

'Although…'

**:::^**_Moments ago… Normal P.O.V._**^:::**

"Ugh." Sonic winced and opens his eyes… "Man, that hurts." Then he looks to the side. "Esen!" He went to her side and tries to wakes her up.

"Ugh…" she groan and he sighs in relief as her eyes flies open but yells in pain. "What kind of killer truck hit me?" she demanded as she tries to ease her pain. She's not tolerant to pain like Sonic, and lies down trying not to move. As the blue hedgehog tries to soothe her pain… "Are we… dead?" she asked.

"Eh?" Sonic replied.

"All I see is white." she answered back.

True to her words, he looks around to only see white… a wide white void and he paled at this. Are they really dead? Will it be over for their world?

"This sucks." Esen said.

"I agree." Sonic said, sitting beside her.

"So… what now…?" She asked, looking at him.

"I dunno, wait to be reborn again so I can kick Mephiles' butt on the next life?" the blue hedgehog said. "You?"

"Heh… If I get reincarnated, I'll definitely run away from my parents and live freely as I like." I said cheerily, and he seems to like the idea.

"Ha, ha, that will be awesome… if you do, maybe you can become a hero like me!" he suggested.

"I'm not much of a dare-devil, but who could say no to a freestyle life." she replied and there is a bit of silence. "Ne… will there be any world we can reborn to?"

"Who knows, maybe there's one out there that survived that whack-job of a god." Sonic said.

"True." I said… "Will… Can we see each other when we are reborn again?"

"I don't really know." Sonic said and she takes his hand.

"I… I don't want to be separated from you… ever." Esen said, looking down sadly. "You are my first real best friend."

"Hey." the blue hero said and she looks at him. "Smile, okay?"

With that she did what he said, with a bit of tears threatening to fall out but…

_"Touching…"_

They jumped on their feet on a new female voice and Esen wince a bit by doing that. Sonic helps her balance a bit before demanding who it is.

_"You have seen it… you are capable of great evil and destruction."_

"Hey! That's the Evil Sonic/me, not him/me!" they two shouts in unison and they both look at one another for a moment.

_"Yes, but it would also apply to you… Tell me what is holding you back from doing such vile deeds?"_

"Who want to do them?" we both asked.

"I know, Sonic is capable of mischief but he's only limited to pranks and jokes. Heck when he gets trap on a ship, he tricks them but never attack because it is boring or what?" Esen said in his defense.

"Esen's life is always under controlled by her mother, who wouldn't want to get away from that lady? I mean, she couldn't live her life to the fullest. But is that a reason for her to do something stupid? No, I don't see it." Sonic also defended her.

_"_… _Then tell me… why do you fight? Was it for the joy it brings? For attention? Or for power and fear?"_

"Well, Sonic's reason is about the thrill it gives him… way obvious, blue." She replied as the hedgehog smiled sheepishly and scratches the back. "But our biggest reason… we felt like it."

_"You only just fight with no rewards?"_

"Eh… well, we only felt to fight because… who's going to do it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, who's gonna save the world when the Eggbutt comes back and tries to conquer the world again?" Esen asked and they high-five at one another.

_"_… _Very well… you passed the test."_

Then a flash and a white bird appears in front of them… it is a unknown breed and Esen can't tell whether it's a falcon or a bird of paradise.

_"My name is Lira, I'm the Vent Cuore."_

"Oh wow! We found her!" Sonic said cheerily.

"But… where did she came from?" Esen asked, wondering where the Cuore came from and the others couldn't sense or warn them.

_"I hid myself here."_ she points at the two._ "When that man planned to turn you into a human, I thought I could use the opportunity to hide in you but…it cause a rift on your soul, Sonic."_

"A rift…? Wait, don't tell me…" and both look at each other.

_"Yes… Esen is Sonic and Sonic is Esen… one and the same… I apologize on what I did."_

"I'm… your half…" Esen said faintly.

_"Time is of essence and the darkness will break the barrier I made. You must make a decision…I can remove the seal that blocks your Chaos Force but… in effect it will merge to the two of you together."_

"Wait, so are you basically saying that you cut us in half and the seal prevents us from ever merging?" Sonic asked

_"… Yes."_

"But what about the gender change?" he asked.

_"Oh… that was my fault too… since I stayed with your other half and I'm a lady."_

"That explains it." Sonic said, sighing at the Cuore.

_"_… _Your choice?"_

"Will I… no longer exist?" Esen asked.

_"No… you are just going to reunite with Sonic, you will not fade away…"_

"Esen." Sonic said and she looks at him. "You'll definitely become free… I swear to that."

There was silence, she is thinking it over… her life, her studies and her suppose future… then looks at Sonic, knowing that his life will be on constant move and danger. She then close her eyes, debating what is best… then… "Break it." she answered.

"Hey! Don't make decisions without me!" the blue hero squealed but he smiled with his hands on his waist.

"_Very well…"_

There is a flash, a sound of breaking glass… followed by the familiar warmth from the Chaos Energy and they felt…

One and complete.

"_Oh and here, Luce sent is gem to me and I think it's time to return it to you. You need this more in the incoming battle."_

And he felt the white gem in his hand.

**:::^**_Sonic Esen P.O.V._**^:::**

'Esen…' I thought, placing my hand on my chest. 'It's been a blast having you around and I'm glad to have met you… don't worry, I'll keep running and to be free…' I then look back at the enraged hedgehog and he attempts to strike at me. I merely dodge it and kick him back. "Is that your best?" I asked smugly.

He roared at me. "Whoa, dude, two words: Breath mint." I then home attack on him and is push back… I don't think plain attack will do any good. The Cuore ability might help but he kept healing a lot...

So…

I close my eyes as the seven Emeralds appears around me… I felt the power coming in and my fur and quills becoming gold. I heard gasps from the crowd as they watch this, and then I open my eyes.

"No… you…" the evil me gasped.

"Heh… well, you can too." I said. "After all, you're me but… I don't think I will allow you though with that kind of attitude. CHAOS CONTROL!"

I then warped behind and attack him by the back, as he is sent flying I quickly warp and hammer him down to the ground. Once he lands roughly, he quickly gets back up and… he's become more animalistic and shot towards me like a javelin. He tries hitting me with his claws, but I evaded them with ease before delivering a kneel kick on his stomach and kick him back to the ground… which now there's an Evil Sonic-shaped hole. Warping to it, I took a peek on the hole.

"Whoa!" I yelp as a huge dark thing came out of it and… I barely recognize my alternate self. He completely changed, looking almost like the Biolizard I faced before, only it's darker and bloody colored, dragon wings, long sharp teeth, bloody red reptilian eyes and his whole body is covered in tentacles which reminds me of the game Esen played called: Alice, Madness Returns…

… Gross… He just gone from being wild to monstrosity and disgusting.

He roars and attempts to pounce me, I manage to jump away but one to the tentacles grab me and slam me to the ground. Ugh… it then slam on rocks and the ground repeatedly before he toss me away. But I manage to get back my balance in the air and glare at it. I then immediately fall to avoid the energy blast from it's mouth and evaded dark energy spheres he thrown at me. "You don't really see the picture here, do you?" I asked the monster but it merely roars at me and spits another energy blast, which I counter it Rain Blade.

"The servers are the seven Chaos…" I recited and used Nimbus Wind to counter his attacks. "Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

"What. Are. You. SAYING?" The monster roared.

"Simple, these Emeralds of mine can transform thoughts and feeling into power." I explained and avoided one of his tentacles. "Just like that Black Emerald of yours, it transforms all of the negative feeling of your people into power."

"What!" the Evil Sonic roared.

"Duh! Your people are cheering to me!" I shouts as lean away from another attack and I quickly powered up.

"Time to get down to business." I fly under him and kick the huge dragon-like monster into the sky. Then attack it with Sonic Wind before striking it with homing attacks many time. Then I deliver one final kick on the head… which causes to crack and light came out of it.

**:::^*^:::**

"Whoa!" I nearly stumbled. Again I'm in a white void… this time, I saw my alternate self, chained in the dark and in pain with the Black Emerald on his chest. I walk towards him and is about to take the black gem away.

"Pain… so much pain…" my alternate self groaned.

"It's okay… I'll remove this from you." I said.

"No… I need this, to let the others know my pain." he replied.

"Hurting others will not make you feel better, other me." I said gently as possible… I'm starting to think that some Esen's personality are in me. Back to the point… "It will make you feel bad and no one will understand your pain."

"… My heart hurts…" he croaked.

"Shhh… it's okay to cry… let it all out, I swear, it will make you feel better." I said and touch the black gem. "It's time for you to have a second chance… ne?"

And I yank the gem out of the chain and then blinded with a flash once more.

**:::^*^:::**

I land on the ground with two packages in my arms and I run back towards the castle gates. Once I announce that the evil king is gone, the people rejoice and celebrated throwing hats, flower or water all around. While the rebels disarms the guards, I called both Tails and Knuckles on a private side. And they look at the black gem and a bundle of blanket?

"Yeah… Here." I said giving the bundle and removing the covers…

He gasps. "It's…"

"Yes, it's him… it seems my Cuores also wants to give other me a chance. LITERALLY! As in, he got reborn again! This time, I do hope he does become a good hero." I chirped happily as the little blue baby cooed… as for the black gem, I chaos controlled away and warp back without it.

"Huh? Where's the bad gem?" Knuckles asked.

"I hid it to a place where it's difficult to get." I quipped and he look at me. "Okay, it's in the deepest ocean and under the ocean floor… almost near the lava too."

With that he can breathe easily, then I told them that I need to leave and touch the white gem of my armlet. They wished me to stay but my friends needs me… wherever they are and I have to stop Mephiles for good. I bid them good by and advise Tails to take good care of the blue baby.

Still in my Super form, using the Passing Wing ability of Lira, I gain wings and took off into the sky. Once I break into the spatial realm, I make a beeline to a orange colored dome far from where I am.

* * *

><p>Silver: Sonic is back as one! Yay! THE SHOWDOWN IS NEAR! AND WHY IS MY CAPS LOCK ON?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Body, Mind and Heart**_

Silver: And chapter 28! And I apologize that I couldn't update this because of the black out, thanks to the storm yesterday. Thankfully, we got back electricity by the morning today.

P.S. Not my best chapter... again.

* * *

><p><strong>Body, Mind and Heart<strong>

I reach the dome and… "WHOA!" I yelp and fly away when Iblis came out of nowhere. It hits the dome but it remained unscratched… "Okay, probably another thing I also would hate is a flaming, giant fish." I commented.

"_Touch the orange gem on the armlet and then touch the barrier." Lira instructs._

"Okay." I said. I touch the orange gem and my hand glowed orange. Then I touch the barrier which kinda suck me in like a jelly…

…And I lost my Super and fell…

**:::^**_Lunar's/Forture P.O.V._**^:::**

Mephiles didn't do much damage in the past days… but that doesn't mean that he is stopping on his quest. I'm constantly moving and hiding because I got Luce with me, and outside the barrier is Iblis… sensing the sacrifice, he came and kept bashing head on the barrier…

Stupid fish, isn't he? Despite being a part of a sun god.

As I peek behind the building, I hide back again… Great his minions are there.

"He definitely not going to stop, is he?" I asked in a low voice and look at the clam that is hiding in my trench coat… Yeah, I ditch the white suit, so I can hide from that freaky hedgehog.

"_Not until he destroys me and the others." Luce replied. "But if he does…"_

CRASH!

Oh snap! Gonna go! As I was about to run… I heard a scream and…

THUD!

"… OW! Mwhy is it olwais my hed?" I heard a familiar voice and I turn to see…

"Sonic!" I cheered on the sight off the blue hedgehog.

**:::^**_Sonic Esen P.O.V._**^:::**

Ow…ow… ow… Why does every time I fall, I ended up landing on my head? It's bad enough that I get hit by a gem on the head already.

I get up and… "Aha, ha, ha… Hi guys, miss me?" I said at the flaming minion before I run away from the flames and strike back with Elec Strike. I then home attack on the Biters as Ame and Aki takes on the Worms and Tama is charging at the Golems. I then use Nimbus Wind to absorb the attacks and send it back at them.

Once I clear the streets from the flaming minions, I sent back the three into the armlet. "Wow… you're really brave out there." I commented as I check the Emeralds in my pocket space… I sigh in relief that they are all there and didn't fly off into unknown parts of this country.

"Sonic!" I heard and look around to see Fortune running up to me with an orange clam in her hand.

"Hey, you' re okay!" I said, happy to see them as the orange clam jumps into my hand and she smiled at me.

"_I see you found Lira." Luce said_

"Yeah… the last Cuore was inside me all along." I quipped.

"Eh?" Fortune said out of surprise.

I explain her of my adventure in the other world and how I tried finding the Cuores again with the Emeralds. Once I end my story, I heard a crack and we look up to see the barrier is about to break. "We'll talk the rest later, where's Mephiles?" I asked.

"He's at where we left him, in Luneta Park." the fox thief said.

"Then let's speed things up!" I quipped, as I carry her and heads to the said park.

**:::^*^:::**

Upon reaching there, there are even more minions and it is three times more than the time I first confront him. "Great… he's not making the job easy, isn't he?" I asked, as I touch my armlet.

"Well, he's an evil villain with no emotion because he split himself into three parts." Fortune quipped. "Which is why we are trying to stop him by returning his Heart."

"So, what will happen when he gets rid of his Heart?" I asked.

"First, he'll be stable but soon the madness will consume his mind and will explode… killing all existence in all dimensions." the fox said, and I whistled.

"Man, that is serious." I said, as I look at the crowded park and then at the barrier. "No time to waste, time to pump up the volume!" as most of the Cuores came out of my armlet and we charged into battle.

Shiho did a pretty cool job on making the Biters attack one another or the worms with her illusion. Spindle mostly absorbs the flames and… suddenly he started multiplying himself and impaling any of the minions in the way. Fortune rush to the water system and turns it on, making them weak and I can take them down with my homing attack. Tama brings forth the lightning on the Golems and Takers. Luce protects me when an enemy attempt on attacking me from behind and Lira knocks them down with her strong wind. Cassiopeia is… well, being a shark she is as she bites and tears the minions apart, then they slowly dissolves away. Rio provides light and healing if me and Fortune are injured, and blinds enemies if they are too many. Ame and Aki does a good combination of slowing them down and drowning them in a flood.

Kept doing this to the rest of the horde till… I got Mephiles in sight. "Mephiles!" I shouts and I rush to him…

And hit an invisible wall… "…Ouch… What in the world?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"_Mephiles is now focusing on luring Iblis in!" Luce said _as therest of the Cuore and Fortune came beside me.

"Got any idea?" I asked.

"_We can break it but…" Lira said _and looks at them then explains what is required.

"_So… once we do that, you will no longer use our powers anymore." Luce said._

"I see." Fortune said and looks at the barrier. "But we need to stop him and you need to reunite back to him too."

"Yeah, don't worry, I got the Emeralds and I can go Super, no problems here." I said.

"… _Do you know why he wants to get rid of us…?" Luce asked._

We look at her and shakes our head.

"_Along time ago, people prayed for simple wishes such as bountiful harvest and hopes of having children… but that all changed when they prayed for money, luck and revenge… Eventually, they prayed to have their mistakes to be erase, they prayed to go back in time to correct it… but it wasn't a good idea for when you changed time, you also changed the present. And sometimes the outcome is not good for the people around that person who changed time." Luce said._

"_With so many praying to undo their mistakes, Mephiles is corrupted by it and Iblis went wild. What's left of our own sanity as Solaris, we turned into a small white flame and hid… but it didn't last long. They tried enlarging the flame as we try to calming it… in the end… We are separated." Lira said._

"So… Mephiles is corrupted by peoples wishes of erasing their own mistakes?" Fortune asked. "Wow, such a selfish wish."

"_When you came and beat the incomplete Solaris, we thought… he's the one… The one who would probably calm the two down." Luce said. "Although, Lira is skeptical since you are capable to do evil."_

I gave a look at Lira, then I hear a crack and look up. "Okay, I think I get your story, but we have to speed things up or else… don't worry, I will make sure he get beat back to his senses."

**:::^*^:::**

The crystal hedgehog with his arms raise, cooed Iblis into breaking and entering the barrier and eating the sacrifice he prepared for him. "Come and become one with me, Iblis!" he said.

"Dude, even if you merge back with him, I doubt you're complete." I said, walking up the stairs and he slowly look at me.

"I'm surprise you're back." He said.

"I'm surprise you're still trying to reunite with the flaming fish up there." I replied back and cross my arms. "You really don't know what you're doing, aren't you?"

"I do know… I'm going to erase the mistakes the mortals wished for." Mephiles said.

"It's not…" a young lady-bird said, feathers glows in a fiery reddish orange color and she looks like a combination of a swan and a falcon with long tail feathers. "This is not what they wish for, Mephiles."

"Ah… Aeris, I see you're whole again." Mephiles said, dropping his arms to the side and then glides to the said bird. "And I see you are prepared to be eliminated." as he came face to face with her.

"I'm not afraid anymore and I will snap your senses back." Aeris snapped as she glare back then sent the blue hedgehog a look. "Sonic, I'll make sure his all of his existence remain here… take care of the rest." And with that, she grabs Mephiles and flies towards Iblis, thus breaking the barrier. Once the flaming fish senses it is gone, it dives in to devour the population… but Aeris forced-fused with Iblis and Mephiles. The light form the fusion blinded me for a moment and then I look up to see… A dark gold figure in the air.

"They fused together… now, it's up to the Cuore to calm him inside." Fortune said, suddenly the figure unfurls itself and reveals to be an armored gryphon with red reptilian eyes…

Okay… what's up with villains on red eyes and reptilian irises?

The beast roars so strong, it blew the two of us off our feet and hit's the building… yeah, we're in the 30th floor if you mind. "Ugh…" She groan. "Now we have to figure out how to calm him on the outside!"

"Not a problem!" I quipped and takes out all seven Emeralds.

"You're really seeing this thru, do you?" the fox asked and is surprise to see all of the seven Emeralds. I give her a smirk and concentrates on the gems… once more, I felt the energy going in me and my fur and quills becomes gold. Once the transformation is complete, I quickly shot into the sky.

**:::^*^:::**

"All right, Solaris, I'm going to tire you out so you can relax." I quipped, but the beast just roared back angrily at me. "Why is it all villains are very stubborn on the final act?" I asked the readers.

(Silver: SONIC!)

Sorry!

Anyway… I immediately dodge the loud roar and then I flew close enough to attack. Since I no longer have the Cuores, I can only use Sonic Wind and my homing attacks. So I used Sonic Wind on it and it hit! But… I got it angry and well… that beast just slap me to the floor and created a Sonic-shaped hole.

Ow… now that is not smart.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Fortune shouts as she peek into the hole.

"Ow… yeah, I got it pissed." I uttered.

"You got it right." she replied as she helps me up. "But I got an info from Mammon, although if is not clear but here is goes… Solaris has eight gems on it's body… rainbow… but due to… became… and the only gem left is on the chest cavity."

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded on that one.

"The network is fussy thanks to Mephiles." she scoffs. "Anyway, I tried guessing the message and this is how it turns out: Solaris has eight gems on it's body, each gems is colorful as the rainbow. But due to the corruption of the mind, each became corrupt and turned black and the only gem left is on the chest cavity… after that, I lost connections from him."

Hmmm… I think and looks up, yep… all seven gems on him are black… four on his side, two on his wings and one on his back, the gem on his chest is constantly changing color… Wait! "I think I got it!" I said and quickly fly off.

Okay… black gems… my guess is to hit the black gems… here we go. I then do a homing attack behind the beast and striking first on the back. Once I hit it, the gem cracks… huuuhhh… I… then it burst revealing a purple gem underneath it. "Yes! One down and six more to- Whoa!" I yelp and avoided the claws from the monster and quickly fly away. "Chaos Control!" I shouts and warp away.

I then reappeared behind the beast and once more I flew behind it, hit another gem and then fly away before it eats me! "Chaos Control!" I shouts.

Once more I'm behind him but upon breaking the third gem, it began firing lightnings on me! Whoa! Yipes! And I quickly warp away!

Phew… okay… this time go above him. Once I ease my way though the electric mine field, I hit the fourth, fly away and evade a new arsenal of this monster, a laser from his eyes like Cyclops from X-men before warping away.

The last three is not going to be easy, since there are more defense that are set up. Let's see… electric mines, those small evil minions and… a barrier on the last three gems. I merely smirk and used Sonic Wind to redirect the minions to the mines and the barrier. They got shock and some hit's the barrier weakening it, I then hit to barrier with one hit and then destroy the black gem. And once more, I'm being chase by the gryphon and I warp away.

Then one more defense is made, yep, he got minions on his back… as if it will stop me, but with only Sonic Wind and homing attack as my main skills, I don't think I would get near without getting injured. Hmmm… I don't really have any idea how to use the chaos force like Shadow does…unless… it gave me an idea and I proceed to the sixth gem. "Here we go! Chaos Wind!" I shout, yes, I laced Chaos Energy on Sonic Wind. I use it multiple times and it did a pretty good job on eliminating the minions and the barrier. It gave a little crack on the gem before I home attack it and then warps away before being noticed.

Last gem… the last strike is always the challenging part and I kinda regret on no longer have Shiho to help me on this. This time, he multiplied his eyes… gross… and doubled his defenses. Okay… last gem on his right wing. As I try to find a good way to strike…

"_Light speed based attack…"_

Huh? I looks around and I swear it sound like Esen… Eventually, I touch my chest and smiled.

'Heart speak louder than my head, huh…?'

I then spin in the one area, collecting more energies and once I hype up… I strike on to the beast and the last gem. The next thing I know… I hear shattering noise, the monster roared in pain, I hear voices of Mephiles and Aeris…

And then a flash.

**:::^*^:::**

I open my eyes to see a clear blue sky… I get up and saw people are walking around minding their own business. As if they were not in danger a moment ago… "Weird..." I said

"It would be wise to make them think of it as a nightmare." I heard a voice and I turn to see a golden flaming bird above me. "Thank you for making me see my own errors." he said.

"It's not a problem." I said with a smile.

"Hmph… I guess I should fix what is left of the universes." Solaris said and he looks at me. "Good luck on your own journey, Sonic Esen the Hedgehog." then he placed his beak on my forehead and I feel something funny. "A small token, use it wisely." he then flap his wings and flies toward the sun.

… and he's gone.

"Sonic!" Fortune shouts and she runs up at me.

I nodded at her and then look at the sky… the heart have finally return to where it is belong.

* * *

><p>Silver: And the epilogue… Yes, I'm planning sequel but I wanted to do a Code Geass fic… So meh… I'll think of it, so wait for the results in to epilogue.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

(Disclaimer: Do you think Plata owns anything in this fic? Nope! Except for Esen and other ocs coming in.)

_**Into the Blue**_

_**Where the Wind takes me**_

Silver: And the last chapter! Annoucement… there is going to be a sequel, but I don't know when it will be posted because I'm going to write a Code Geass fanfic. And the Mikaela the Cat, I think it's time to update Silver Lining since it's been long…

* * *

><p><strong>Where the Wind takes me<strong>

Well… it's back to normal… except for now that the mobian population is mingling well with the humans and… of course, me.

Thanks to Eggman and Lira, I earn a bit of a Gender Identity Crisis… I mean, whenever I go to the department store, it's always the make-up area I go first and earn weird stares. I go to the women's underwear area with no problem, but it made me feel uneasy a little.

And let's not talk about the restroom incident either, I would rather use a private restroom when I'm going… for now...

I also watched tear-jerker dramas, sing girly songs like Nobody from Wonder Girls… and… well, you know I still do some girly stuff and trying to stop it, and it lead me in some embarrassing situation a few times. On the bright side on this, I can predict how a girl feels. So I'm not that scared of Amy anymore and I think I can calm her down…

Then the café went into a blackout… yeah, I decided for the better to move out of my foster family and stay with Elise. Mom is… well… giving me a cold shoulder but I couldn't blame her. I mean, her hopes for me just flushed away after learning that I'm not their daughter er… son? Child?

Never mind…

I look at the window and saw the strong wind lashing against the trees… well, it's hero time.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day…

As I run, I pick flowers on the way and then continue on my destination…

Upon arriving there… thankfully it's not covered in mud, there she is…

_Esen Garcia_

_Born: June 21, 1994 Died: June 21, 1994_

_May you have happiness on God's side._

I smiled as I placed the flowers on the headstone… it kinda ironic thought, she's 2 days early from my birthday and if I remember correctly… Mrs. Garcia told me, when I was a human girl, that she was scheduled on the 23rd to be born.

Now I'm 18... Yeah I forgot, thanks to all that adventure, especially the storm yesterday… Hey, it's in my job description of being a hero, duh! Anyway, I have my birthday 3 weeks ago without knowing.

Speaking of birthday, I have to go back to the café soon, Elise is going to throw a belated birthday party for me and hopefully my foster family are there.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving back at the café…

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SONIC!" the maid all shouted in unison, as I rub my shoes on the welcome rug… yeah it's still wet and muddy out there.

"Happy belated birthday, blue." I heard a familiar voice and I turn to see…

"Lycus!" I said, happy to see my foster brother and we give each other a fist pump. "So… how's mom and dad doing?" I'm a bit disappointed that they never came.

"Well… thanks to you and Elise, we got our own house. And they are still healthy as a horse, but you know they have to go to the hospital sooner for a check-up." he said, as he gives me my gift and I open it to a new looking cellphone. "I know Sonic is not a fan of ever connecting with others, but this is what she wanted before."

"I see…" I said, true I'm not a fan of technology much, I even reject any phones that are given to me but my Esen side is a techie. "I'll keep it with me." and place the gift in my pocket space. "Ate?"

"Yeah, she's coming soon with our nephew…" Lycus said and smiled. "So you better be careful, he'll be demanding a piggy ride on you."

Ugh…

"Well… it's quite a celebration here." I turn to see…

"Fortune!" I said cheerily. Yeah… she left for a while for a heist a week ago. "How's your heist?"

"It's a success" She said and pops out a Blue Chaos Emerald. Yep, after the battle against Solaris, they fly way scattering around the world again. "Happy belated birthday." she said giving it to me. "And I got an info that will brighten your day."

"What is it?" I asked as I pocketed the Emerald.

"I heard some rumors and I got an info from Mammon." she said. "First, I heard some rumors of a two-tailed fox in Australia and a black hedgehog in Canada."

"Crikey! You mean Tails and Shadow? Awesome!" I said happily, now my little brother and my rival are still alive somewhere in those countries/continent. "What else?"

"Oh and the Angel Island… Mammon said that some pilots found a floating island in the Bermuda Triangle." she said.

The Bermuda Triangle… that's the only place where the Master Emerald would think of hiding. Anyway, we continue with the party, because I'm planning to head off to Australia to find Tails and then to find Shadow. And after that, we'll fly off to find the Angel Island, hopefully Knuckles is okay. Fortune will come with me for a while, but as soon as Tails is found, she'll be going off solo. But she'll continue giving me info when needed, so I exchange cellphone number with her.

As night came, I sit on the roof as they clean up on the aftermath of the party. I look up and smiled… I'm going to find my friends soon and hopefully Eggman is gone, well… I'm not trying to me mean but he's really getting annoying… for once.

For now… it's time to rest because I'll be off into another adventure with Fortune to find my friends and the rest of the mobian population.

* * *

><p>Silver: The End…sequels is pending, but I got a title for it… it's called Hedgehogs Around the World. But for now, I'm off to Code Geass. See ya!<p> 


End file.
